


Papermoon

by CATHARSlS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dumb Kuroo, M/M, Oikawa is a bad ass, Soul Eater References, Weapons
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATHARSlS/pseuds/CATHARSlS
Summary: La marque qui s'était inscrite sur son poignet aurait dû lui faciliter la tâche : il venait d'une famille réputée, était fort et plutôt beau, alors pourquoi son arme tardait-elle à venir vers lui ? UA Soul Eater.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Me voici pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! Elle sera normalement courte... dans les 25k (mdrrr aller on y croit) et... je risque de mettre des plombes à poster (vous êtes prévenus I'm sorry)
> 
> Comme souvent, je vais poster le prologue pour vous donner une idée puis je vais attendre d'avoir un peu d'avance pour vous donner la suite (en supposant qu'il y aura au moins une personne pour la lire lol)
> 
> On se retrouve donc ici pour du KuroShou (je suis une vendue) dans un UA Soul Eater (et mdr j'aime bien dire ça, mais en vrai j'ai pas vu Soul eater depuis 5 ans donc je vais largement arranger les choses à ma sauce, comme par exemple le principe des marques, et donc peut-on vraiment appeler cela un UA Soul eater ? Là est toute la question, mais en même temps y'avait pas la place dans le résumé pour "semi UA Soul eater with gros changement parce que je suis une flemmarde") et il y aura quelque chose comme 5-6 chapitres ?
> 
> Bon, fini le blabla, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Prologue**

* * *

Une brume épaisse recouvrait les rues, du centre ville jusqu'à la périphérie, s'étalant même sur les petites routes qui menaient aux campagnes et villages avoisinants. Le temps, humide et froid, s'était dégradé vers la fin de la semaine précédente et les températures peinaient à remonter.

Ce matin là, une couche de givre avait rendu les trottoirs glissants, et à cette heure-ci aucune âme n'avait trouvé le courage de mettre le nez dehors. Enfin, sauf une.

Triplement enroulée dans une écharpe en laine rouge, une jeune femme s'avançait seule au centre du brouillard. Ses hauts talons claquaient sur le sol gelé, et ses mains bleuies par le vent étaient engouffrées dans les grandes poches de son manteau en daim. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide et pressé, s'évadant sans aucun doute dans ses pensées en réfléchissant à la manière dont elle pourrait se réchauffer une fois chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle tourna au coin d'une rue, la jeune femme manqua de glisser et se stabilisa in extremis. Jurant sur ces maudits talons qu'elle avait été forcée de mettre – son patron ne supportait pas que ses employés viennent dans des tenues inappropriées, et pour lui inapproprié englobait tout ce qui n'était pas réglementaire et habillé –. Elle se reposa quelques secondes pour se masser les chevilles, grimaçant en touchant la peau irrité autour des lanières de cuir qui les enserraient, puis replaça son sac à main sur son épaule avant de reprendre sa route: plus vite elle parviendrait chez elle, plus vite sa tête pourrait se poser sur son oreiller.

Balançant ses longs cheveux bruns sur son épaule, elle s'avança à travers une nouvelle ruelle, sursautant lorsqu'un chat sauta sur l'une des grandes bennes à ordures à sa droite.

 _Tu débloques ma pauvre,_ se résonna t-elle mentalement. _Tu as regardé trop de films, que veux-tu qu'il t'arrive ?_

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pâtés de maisons avant d'enfin parvenir à son appartement. En passant à coté d'un arrêt de bus, elle se désola qu'ils ne passent jamais après minuit. Si elle avait pu prendre un, jamais elle n'aurait dû faire tout ce chemin dans le brouillard, et ses pieds ne lui feraient pas aussi mal. _Je vais m'inscrire pour le permis,_ décida t-elle soudain. _Fini tous ces trajets, demain j'irai m'inscrire à cette foutue auto-école._

L'humidité faisait friser les petits cheveux sur sa nuque, et elle fut obligée de se frictionner les bras avec ses mains pour trouver un peu de chaleur.

Soudain, une goutte tomba sur son front, son nez, et quelques secondes plus tard une pluie plus épaisse qu'un rideau de velours s'abattit sur la ville. Elle jura deux ou trois fois et accéléra le pas, tentant comme elle le pouvait de rabattre son écharpe sur ses cheveux et son visage.

Plus qu'une centaine de mètres.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser la route, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder de chaque coté tant l'endroit était désert, une force invisible décolla ses pieds du sol et elle fut envoyée dans la ruelle qu'elle venait de quitter. En rencontrant brutalement un mur de briques, son dos émit un craquement sinistre et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le bruit que fit son sac à main en tombant au sol résonna dans la nuit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sangloter en cherchant à se relever. Son corps tremblant retomba aussitôt et ses pleures redoublèrent d'intensité.

Au loin, elle crut entendre des pas, encore plus bruyant que le claquement de ses talons.

Formée par la lumière de la lune – pleine et ronde –, une ombre se forma petit à petit devant ses yeux, grandissant sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Elle n'osa pas se retourner, mais n'en eut de toute façon pas le temps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son ventre se séparait de son bassin et une gerbe de sang éclaboussa le mur. Son visage se figea sans une expression étrange, entre la douleur et la surprise, mais immédiatement la partie supérieur de son corps s'écroula au sol.

Une flaque sombre se forma autour d'elle, coulant sur le bitume et fondant le givre qui le recouvrait.

L'ombre s'approcha d'elle, et l'arme qui venait de la trancher sans hésitation s'éclaira légèrement avant de prendre forme humaine. Elle se pencha, la bouche ouverte et le regard avide, et dévora ce dont elle avait besoin, ce qu'elle désirait plus ardemment que n'importe quoi.

Elle avala goulûment l'âme de la défunte

Derrière elle, son maître la regarda avec un air satisfait. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ensanglantée furent :

– _Plus. J'ai besoin de plus._

* * *

**_Donnez moi vos avis !_ **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo ! Voici donc le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous appréciez les UA un peu... particulier comme ceux là (un peu comme mon UA Code Lyoko) parce que moi j'aime beaucoup les écrire, même si le résultat n'est pas forcément toujours concluant aha
> 
> Bref, bonne lecture, et surtout si vous remarquez des incohérences n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer !

**Vocabulaire important**

**Les Meisters** : Élèves de l'Académie pouvant synchroniser leur longueur d'âme avec celle de leurs armes.

**Les armes** : Élèves de l'Acédémie ayant la capacité de prendre la forme d'une arme tout en synchronisant leur longueur d'âme avec celle de leur partenaire.

**La Résonance des Âmes** : Augmentation et synchronisation des longueurs d'âmes du Meister et de son arme.

**La longueur d'âme** : Taux de puissance entre l'âme du Meister et de son arme. Peut-être comparé à la réaction entre une guitare et un ampli. Plus la longueur d'âme entre une arme et son Meister est importante, plus leurs forces peuvent se completer.

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

* * *

Lorsque Kuroo posa les yeux sur l'immense structure qui lui faisait face, il ressentit presque immédiatement cet étrange sentiment de familiarité. Traînant sa grosse valise rouge derrière lui, il la fit rouler jusqu'à l'immense portail. Derrière lui, sa mère secoua une derrière fois la main dans sa direction puis remonta dans la voiture.

Elle démarra presque immédiatement et il la regarda disparaître derrière les grandes arbres de l'allée.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Kuroo fit volte-face et s'engouffra dans l'Académie, se perdant dans la masse d'élèves qui se dirigeaient au même endroit que lui. Avant de se rendre à la cérémonie de bienvenue, tous les internes devaient prendre le chemin des dortoirs afin de poser leurs bagages et repérer leurs chambres. Le brun l'avait déjà fait l'année précédente, si bien qu'il n'eut pas besoin de demander son chemin pour s'y rendre, contrairement au première année qui avaient presque tous ce petit air perdu sur le visage.

En arrivant devant le panneau, Kuroo y jeta un rapide coup d'œil – _chambre_ _107_ , ce qui voulait dire qu'il était dans le bâtiment le plus au nord et le plus reculé – puis prit le chemin qui s'imposait. Le temps d'arriver à destination, trois nouveaux élèves lui demandèrent de l'aider et il aiguilla le plus mal poli dans le sens inverse.

Le bâtiment F était le plus vieux internat de l'Académie, et souffrait souvent de coupure d'eau chaude et de fraîcheur non désirée dans les chambres les moins bien isolées; pourtant, c'était également là que la sécurité et la rigueur était la plus lâche, si bien que les élèves étaient bien plus libres qu'ailleurs.

Montant les trois étages qui le mèneraient à sa chambre, Kuroo jura plusieurs fois en traîna sa lourde valise derrière lui, insultant _ces foutus escaliers qui ne pouvaient décidément par être droits et réguliers, non ça serait trop simple bordel de merde._ Lorsqu'il parvint enfin devant la porte, il était légèrement essoufflé.

– Et c'est avec cette forme d'asthmatique que tu comptes devenir meister ? Navrant.

Ses muscles se tendirent immédiatement, et tandis qu'il se retournait pour faire face au propriétaire de cette voix si irritante, ses yeux se plissèrent.

– Et bien, cette coiffure immonde ne m'avait absolument pas manqué pendant les vacances, continua t-il.

Adossé au chambranle de sa porte – _qui était juste en face de la sienne !_ – Daishou le toisait avec un air satisfait.

– C'est toi qui ne m'avait pas manqué, à vrai dire, rétorqua Kuroo. Et je ne veux pas avoir de leçons capillaires à recevoir de quelqu'un qui a un paquet d'algues sur le crâne.

Soudain, alors que sa main était toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et la voix enjouée d'Oikawa résonna dans le couloir.

– Je vois que vous nous avez épargné vos retrouvailles, comme c'est attentionné ! Kuroo, tu m'as l'air d'avoir un peu bronzé. Toi par contre, dit-elle en se retournant, tu es toujours blanc comme une fesse.

Plutôt que de s'en énerver, Daishou sourit.

– C'est ça, moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir. Et soit dit en passant : tu as exactement la même couleur de peau que moi.

Le châtain ricana.

– Ma peau à la fraîcheur et la candeur de la porcelaine. La tienne, en revanche, à la même couleur que la cuvette des WC.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel.

– Bon, sinon je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre ? Je te préviens si tu as déjà mis quelque chose sur mon matelas...

– Mais non, ne sois pas bête. Je venais juste faire chier un peu Bokuto parce que sa bonne humeur me met de mauvais poil : qui est aussi heureux le jour de la rentrée ?

Et bien, si le brun se fiait à ce qu'il voyait, son ami n'était pas non plus déprimé : il savait peut-être contrôler les expressions qu'il adoptait – sans parler de son air de drama queen qui lui donnait un air sarcastique 7 jours sur 7 – mais ses yeux pétillants leur indiquaient tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il était ravi de revenir.

– Ça va les filles, je vous dérange pas ?

Au bout du couloir, venant directement de l'étage du dessous, Mika les salua distraitement et passa devant eux. Elle fit tout de même une sorte de _check_ étrange à Oikawa puis s'avança jusqu'à Daishou afin de passer son bras sous le sien.

Elle leur offrit un sourire éclatant.

– Je suis désolée de t'interrompre, fit-elle d'un ton pas désolé du tout, avec un petit regard amusé en direction de Kuroo, mais ça va faire un moment que j'ai pas vu mon meilleur ami et j'ai des choses à lui dire.

Puis sans un mot de plus et sous les fausses complaintes de son ami, elle les entraîna tous les deux vers la porte du couloir, et ils disparurent.

Le brun fixa la porte quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

– J'ai faim, grogna t-il. Je sais que Bo' a des gâteaux.

– Il en a, confirma Oikawa. Je viens de lui en piquer. Super bons, d'ailleurs.

Et soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans leur chambre, sûrement dans le but de piquer quelques gâteaux de plus, il laissa échapper un grand sourire, les yeux dans le vague. Le regard de Kuroo dériva vers sa nuque, endroit où – il le savait – se trouvait la marque qui le reliait à son ami d'enfance. Une petite feuille, aussi blanche que la neige.

– Iwa-chan est arrivé. Je vais aller l'aider à monter sa valise, à plus tard !

Même en sachant parfaitement qu'Iwaizumi Hajime n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne pour monter une toute petite valise – et certainement pas de celle d'Oikawa – il se contenta de hocher la tête en le regardant repartir. Ces deux là avaient un lien vraiment effrayant parfois.

Lui se contenta de tourner les talons et de rentrer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le directeur arriva par le fond de la scène, drapé dans un long manteau noir, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Son apparition fit apparaître un silence curieux et étrangement intimidé parmi les étudiants, et tous relevèrent la tête vers lui, attentif.

Les premières années furent facilement reconnaissables; la bouche grande ouverte, ils fixaient tous l'homme avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'il s'installait tranquillement derrière le micro. Sa petite taille le força à le ramener à sa hauteur, et lorsque ce fut faire, il tapota ce dernier avec l'index, vérifiant qu'il fonctionnait correctement, puis se racla la gorge.

– Mes chers élèves, commença t-il d'une voix forte. Je suis heureux de pouvoir tous vous retrouver pour une nouvelle année, et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants. Je sais que cette Académie représente beaucoup à vos yeux – une porte vers votre avenir, un moyen de créer la personne que vous deviendrez – et je peux vous assurez que tous les enseignants ainsi que moi même ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous permettre de pleinement développer vos capacités.

Un léger vent souffla sur la scène, faisant voler son manteau autour de son corps.

– Cette année sera comme toutes les autres : spéciale et unique. Armes et meisters devront s'entraider afin de parvenir à une union commune, et peut-être même certains d'entre vous atteindront la Résonance. Je vous le souhaite.

Soudain, il prit une petite inspiration et son expression changea. Les élèves commencèrent à se tortiller sur eux mêmes.

– Je sais que beaucoup ont suivi les récentes nouvelles, à la télévision ou bien sur les réseaux, et je souhaite tout d'abord offrir toutes mes condoléances aux familles des victimes. Notre Académie coopère entièrement avec les forces de l'ordre afin de mettre la main sur le responsable de ces atrocités, et j'aimerai que vous en fassiez autant si vous le pouvez. Sachez en tout cas qu'ici, vous êtes en parfaite sécurité, et que rien ne peut vous atteindre. Cette école est sous mon autorité et ma protection, et je ne permettrai jamais que l'un de mes étudiants soit blessé. Mais surtout, vous êtes forts: chacun d'entre vous, qu'il soit arme ou meister, les deux à la fois, ou simplement élève technicien. La faiblesse des uns fait la force des autres, et je vous souhaite à tous de trouver votre partenaire.

Il tendit une main vers la rangée d'enseignants qui se trouvait derrière lui, à sa droite.

– Pour les nouveaux, vos professeurs vous expliqueront plus en détail les portées, utilités et débouchés de vos marques. Sachez seulement qu'on ne peut mentir lorsqu'il s'agit d'âmes.

Son sourire avenant détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée. D'un geste souffle, il salua l'assemblée avant de faire volte-face. Pourtant, il sursauta et retourna presque immédiatement au micro.

– J'ai failli oublier : ce seront certainement les meilleurs années de votre vie – je suis plutôt fier de mon Académie –, alors amusez vous bien !

Et avec ces derniers mots, il disparut derrière les rideaux.

* * *

En parvenant enfin à l'une des tables de la cafétéria, Kuroo put retrouver ses trois amis déjà assis. La bouche pleine, Bokuto leva les yeux vers lui et se décala légèrement pour le laisser s'asseoir. Il déglutit, enfourna un peu de pain entre ses lèvres, puis lui offrit un sourire.

– Alors bro', cette première journée ?

Oikawa émit un bruit dégoûté, et Bokuto eut un petit regard désolé. Il mâcha tranquillement puis se retourna vers son meilleur ami une fois que sa bouche fut vide.

– Horrible, soupira t-il. Déjà, je ne suis pas dans vos classes, ce qui veut évidemment dire que je me fais chier comme un rat mort, mais ensuite mon professeur principal est Ukai.

Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Tu as de la chance, remarqua t-il simplement.

– Bien sûr, toi tu l'aimes bien : il t'adore. Comment ne pas adorer l'un des meilleurs élèves de la promo ?

– Hey ! protesta Oikawa. Moi aussi je suis l'un des meilleurs, et pourtant il me file tout le temps des colles.

Hajime se retourna vers lui, le regarda dans les yeux, puis sans dire un mot retourna à son assiette.

– Pas sympa, Iwa-chan. Tu sais bien que je fais pas exprès.

Bokuto releva la tête.

– La dernière fois, tu l'as transformé en glaçon et il n'a pu en sortir que deux heures après, fit-il remarquer.

Kuroo ricana, et le châtain fit la moue.

– Avouez que c'était drôle, répondit-il simplement en avalant une pomme de terre.

Même Iwaizumi eut un sourire discret. Ce souvenir avait toujours le don de les faire rire : à peine une semaine après la rentrée, le pouvoir de Tooru lui avait échappé et le professeur Ukai – qui se chargeait des entraînements physiques – se l'était pris sans détour.

– Au fait, demanda le brun. C'est vrai que cette année, c'est vous qui allez faire la démonstration pour les premières années ?

– Quoi ? s'exclama Bokuto en sortant la tête de son assiette. Sérieux ? Ils demandent toujours à ceux dont le lien... vous savez...

Hajime reposa ses couverts et s'essuya la bouche.

– Oui, ceux dont le lien est le plus fort et solide. C'est le directeur qui nous a demandé de faire cette démonstration, alors on a accepté.

– Comment ça on a accepté ? J'ai presque du te supplier de le faire, lui rappela son partenaire. Ça te va bien de faire le modeste maintenant, mais t'étais à deux doigts de refuser, je te signale.

Il haussa les épaules, et le châtain cogna son genou contre le sien, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Kuroo mima un vomissement.

– Vous êtes si..., urg, j'ai pas les mots. On dirait un vieux couple marié.

– Que veux-tu, Tetsu chéri, c'est le –

– Le lien, oui, oui, je sais. Vous avez simplement eu de la chance, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

Il remarqua un peu tard que son ton avait été sec.

Chaque fois qu'il voyait ces deux là utiliser cette capacité spéciale, ce pouvoir qui leur permettait de comprendre l'âme de l'autre, celui qui les plaçait sur une même longueur d'onde – chaque fois qu'il était une fois de plus témoin d'à quel point avoir un partenaire était plaisant, Kuroo se surprenait à ressentir une jalousie qui le faisait se sentir coupable. Cette pointe dans son cœur, cette envie d'avoir comme eux : parfois, il se sentait dévoré par l'envie.

Iwaizumi et Oikawa avaient grandi ensemble, l'un à coté de l'autre et l'un pour l'autre. Ils se complétaient si parfaitement qu'à l'apparition de leur marque, lors de leur premier jour de cours, ils avaient été plus soulagés qu'étonnés de découvrir leur correspondance. D'après ce qu'il se souvenait – et dans ces moments là, Kuroo avait une mémoire impressionnante – Oikawa s'était mis à pleurer comme un nouveau né.

Leur longueur d'âme avait dépassé les records de l'Académie, ce qui avait automatiquement attiré l'attention sur eux.

Le brun afficha un air penaud, mais plutôt que de s'irriter face à son commentaire, Tooru pencha la tête sur le coté.

– Tu trouveras ton partenaire cette année, lui dit-il gentiment. J'en suis sûr.

– Si mon arme était dans cette école, tu penses pas qu'elle se serait déjà manifestée ?

Bokuto lui offrit une petite tape dans le dos.

– Je n'ai pas trouvé mon partenaire non plus. Mais peut-être qu'ils sont dans les nouveaux de cette année. Aller, perds pas espoir.

Étrangement, ces paroles le rassurèrent un peu. Il baissa les yeux sur son repas et l'attaqua sans attendre plus longtemps.

Son meilleur ami était dans la même situation que lui, et cela était bizarrement réconfortant.

* * *

Les bras croisés derrière la tête, regardant le plafond d'un œil fatigué, Kuroo écoutait distraitement les ronflements de Bokuto. L'espace d'un instant, il fut tenté de lui envoyer l'un de ses deux oreillers dans la figure, mais abandonna l'idée.

Plutôt que de faire chier son ami, il avait davantage besoin d'air frais.

Se releva doucement, le brun écarta les couvertures de son lit et posa ses pieds nus sur le parquet de la chambre. Dans le noir, il tata ce qui l'entourait à la recherche de son pantalon et de ses chaussures – la température lui permettait largement de sortir avec son t-shirt – puis enfila le tout en silence.

Il était pratiquement certain que même une explosion dans la chambre d'à coté ne suffirait pas à le réveiller, mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'extirpa de la pièce, grimaçant devant le grincement de la porte, puis soupira de soulagement une fois dans le couloir. Il savait qu'il avait passé le plus dur : au début de l'année précédente, Oikawa avait gelé le détecteur qui bloquait la porte du dortoir une fois la nuit tombée. Dans les autres bâtiments, les élèves étaient surveillés et une sonnerie insupportable prévenait les surveillants que quelqu'un tentait de quitter l'endroit.

Ici : pas de surveillants, et pas de sonnerie. Kuroo quitta les lieux en quelques minutes, descendit ces foutus escaliers, puis poussa la porte pour pénétrer dans l'air agréable de la nuit.

Enfin, il prit une grande inspiration et se frotta les yeux.

_Il me reste deux ans,_ pensa t-il. _J'ai le temps, rien ne presse. Certain se rencontre pendant leur dernière année, ça n'enlève rien à leur lien._

Le brun regarda autour de lui, puis tourna les talons afin de faire le tour du bâtiment. L'Académie avait une disposition bien à elle : les bâtiments de cours s'élevaient les premiers, juste devant le portail. Derrière, il y avait toute sorte de jardin et de terrain, des gymnases, des étendues d'herbe, de grandes installations pour travailler la force, l'agilité, la rapidité. Plus loin apparaissaient ensuite les dortoirs, du A au F. Rien ne définissait la répartition, mais souvent une attribution en première année à l'un de ces derniers ne changeait pas au fil des ans : Kuroo avait été dans le dortoir F depuis le premier jour, et il le serait certainement jusqu'à son diplôme.

Mais ce que nombre d'élèves ignoraient, c'était que derrière ce dortoir, là où beaucoup pensait que l'Académie s'arrêtait, s'étendait un immense jardin très bien entretenu ainsi que des fontaines, un labyrinthe, et un petit lac. Ce n'était pas bien grand, mais Kuroo s'était toujours demandé comment cet endroit avait pu rester secret : les rumeurs étaient plus rapides qu'un train à grand vitesse, et même si tout cela était un peu éloigné des bâtiments d'étude, une petite pause déjeuner au milieu des fleurs pouvaient être agréable.

En arrivant dans le premier parc, le brun commença à traîner les pieds.

Il venait d'une bonne famille : son père était une arme puissante, et sa mère un meister qui avait largement fait ses preuves. Son sang avait une bonne lignée, il n'était pas trop moche, et même s'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Iwaizumi, il avait déjà battu Bokuto quelques fois. Il était agile, puissant dans ses mouvements ; si son arme avait été dans l'école, alors elle se serrait déjà manifestée.

Il laissait sa marque apparente la plupart du temps, et bientôt tous les première année seraient au courant de sa recherche.

Soudain, une voix résonna dans la nuit et Kuroo manqua de lâcher un cri de surprise. Il attendit, immobile, mais n'entendit rien de plus.

_Je me fais peur tout seul, putain mais quel imbécile._

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin, les sourcils froncés, la voix s'éleva une nouvelle fois et Kuroo partit se cacher dans un buisson. En fait, il sauta dedans avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

– Je te dis que j'ai compris !

Allongé dans l'herbe un peu humide, le brun releva la tête. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il reconnaissait ce timbre irrité...

A travers les feuilles, il put apercevoir quelqu'un passer devant son petit bosquet, puis faire demi-tour. Il faisait les cents pas, de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite, et Kuroo n'eut pas besoin de le voir repasser une deuxième fois pour discerner la couleur criarde du pantalon de Daishou Suguru.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_

Il se pencha un peu plus, et remarqua que ce dernier n'était pas simplement irrité ; en fait il semblait carrément en rogne.

– Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre, hein ?

Dans le téléphone qu'il tenait contre son oreille, une petite voix parla très vite.

– Calme, d'accord ? Combien de fois il va falloir que je te répète que j'ai _compris_!

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

– Oui, oui, je ne suis qu'un sale petit con qui finira seul toute sa vie : tu sais quoi ? Je penserais à toi en nourrissant mes chats quand je serais à la retraite.

D'un geste rageur, il tapa une petite pierre du pied qui partie en direction de Kuroo.

– Arrête de crier ! J'ai bien compris ce que tu veux, d'accord ? Je vais chopper le premier meister venu comme ça il pourra m'utiliser comme il le voudra, ça te va comme ça ?

Tout à coup, le brun se sentit très coupable d'assister à ça ; certes, il ne portait pas Suguru dans son cœur, mais contrairement à l'un de ses meilleurs amis dont il ne citerait pas le nom, il respetait la vie privée des gens. Silencieusement, il tenta de faire demi-tour en crapahutant sur le sol : il rampa de quelques centimètres en arrière, mais soudain :

– Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de finir comme elle !

Son cri résonna un instant, et Kuroo – qui s'était figé – crut que ce dernier avait réveillé tous les dortoirs aux alentours. Il attendit, immobile, mais Suguru avait raccroché.

Le brun releva la tête – juste un peu, de peur de se faire repérer. S'il le découvrait là, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau – et manqua d'écarquiller les yeux. Daishou avait les larmes aux yeux, et regardait son téléphone d'un air rageur. Il serra le poing, le porta à son front, puis tourna les talons en sifflant :

– Putain de putain de merde !

Kuroo attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette et regagna ensuite sa chambre. Bokuto ronflait toujours autant.

* * *

En se réveillant le lendemain, Kuroo regretta sa petite escapade pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il était crevé au possible, que ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls, et que décidément son colocataire de chambré était bien trop heureux le matin.

– Aller bro', dépêche toi ou on va être en retard pour manger ! chantonna t-il en appliquant son gel avec minutie.

Il se rapprocha ensuite de son lit et lui vola sa couette, le poussant ainsi à grogner bruyamment. Il finit par se redresser, au bout de quelques minutes, pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, tout cela en marmonnant des injures.

La deuxième raison, quant à elle, était qu'à partir de maintenant et pendant au moins deux ou trois jours, il allait devoir éviter Daishou afin de ne pas avoir à se sentir gêner. Il n'avait pas voulu entendre cette conversation – avec qui avait-il bien pu se disputer comme ça ? – et le brun avait fait son possible pour ne pas y penser.

Bokuto frappa trois coups sur la porte de la salle de bain, mais ce fut la voix d'Oikawa que Kuroo entendit de l'autre coté :

– Tetsu-chan, je te préviens que si tu n'es pas frais et dispo' dans trois minutes je te sors de là par la peau du cul, claironna t-il.

Et le brun savait que malgré ce ton joyeux, il n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Alors il se dépêcha.

* * *

En passant devant le dortoir C, Kuroo fut étonné de voir Kenma en sortir. Enfin, pas vraiment étonné : il savait que son ami d'enfance rentrait à l'Académie cette année, mais il fut surpris de le rencontrer là.

Il indiqua à ses amis de partir avant lui, et de lui réserver une place à la cafet', puis s'avança vers le plus jeune pour le saluer. Kenma l'avait rapidement remarqué, même avec son casque sur les oreilles, et il l'attendait calmement, près d'un arbre. Lorsqu'il fut proche, le blond se redressa avec une petite moue discrète qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire : ce devait être le plus grand élan sentimental dont il était capable.

– Kuroo, commença t-il en hochant la tête.

Étrangement, ce visage presque éternellement ennuyé lui avait manqué. Kenma était le fils de la meilleure amie de sa mère, et ils avaient presque grandi ensemble : malheureusement, leur année d'écart les avait souvent séparé à l'école, si bien qu'ils avaient fini par légèrement se perdre de vue.

– Kenma, répondit-il avec un sourire. J'aimerai beaucoup te dire que tu as grandi, mais...

Il le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

– Et moi j'aimerai beaucoup te dire que tu as mûri, mais...

Et il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux. Kuroo laissa échapper un éclat de rire et s'avança pour le prendre brièvement dans ses bras. Comme il n'était pas particulièrement tactile, le garçon se contenta de lui tapoter le bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne.

– Alors, la rentrée ? Plutôt cool, hein ?

Kenma hocha la tête.

– C'est une belle Académie, même si le directeur est un peu étrange. Hier soir, continua t-il les sourcils froncés, comme s'il se le remémorait, je l'ai vu glisser sur sa cape dans un couloir ; il a continué sa route comme si de rien n'était. Oh, et je pense que tu le sais, mais je commence les cours aujourd'hui.

Effectivement, le brun le savait. Autant pour les cours que pour le directeur ; ce dernier était très gentil, mais un peu dans la lune, et surtout pas mal maladroit. Il pouvait, l'espace d'un instant, posséder cet air un peu effrayant qu'il arborait dans les moments sérieux, avec son regard perçant, puis ensuite s'emmêler les pieds ou encore éternuer bruyamment, ce qui mettait immédiatement fin au moment.

– Je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien : t'as toujours été un petit malin. En fait, je suis certain que ton arme viendra très vite à toi.

Brièvement, il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la marque de Kenma. Simple et discrète, comme lui, mais marquante et affirmée, très certainement.

Mais soudain, Kenma pencha la tête sur le coté, les yeux plissés. Il sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis finalement lui dit doucement, comme s'il attendait sa réaction :

– Et bien, à vrai dire... j'ai déjà trouvé mon arme.

_Quoi ?_

– Quoi ?

Kuroo le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

– Hier, juste avant la cérémonie d'accueil. Il est dans ma chambre.

Il ne répondit rien, mais sentit tout de même sa poitrine se serrer un peu. Kenma était en première année, à l'Académie depuis deux jours à peine, et il avait déjà...

– Un peu trop énergique, peut-être, continua t-il prudemment. Il a du mal à se canaliser, et hier soir j'ai presque du l'assommer pour pouvoir dormir. Mais il est gentil et intéressant. Et fort, je le sens. Alors...

Le plus jeune semblait presque gêné devant le mutisme de Kuroo. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, tandis que le brun le fixait sans rien dire, ce dernier finit par libérer un léger sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

– Je suis content pour toi, affirma t-il.

Et il l'était.

– C'est quoi son nom ?

– Shoyo.

– Va falloir que tu me le présentes.

– J'imagine oui.

Kenma le regardait curieusement à présent, et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il fit un pas en arrière.

– Bon, faudrait que j'aille les rejoindre avant que Bokuto ait dévoré toute la nourriture de la cafet' ; les cantinières le trouvent adorable alors elles lui donnent toujours du rab'.

Il s'excusa avec un petit sourire, puis tourna les talons en marchant de plus en plus vite. Mais même en s'éloignant, il put encore sentir le regard de son ami d'enfance sur lui, brûlant son dos. Kenma avait toujours eu le don le voir en lui – et en tout le monde, d'ailleurs – mais cette fois il en éprouva de la honte.

_Je suis content pour lui. Il le mérite. Ce Shoyo est certainement quelqu'un de bien._

Mais même en sachant que tout cela était vrai, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir cette jalousie, tapie au fond de lui.

* * *

Sur le moment, Kuroo eut l'impression de se faire dévorer.

Son corps, aussi lourd que d'immenses sacs de ciment, lui fit soudain très mal et sa vue se troubla. La température de la pièce monta soudain de plusieurs degrés, et il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Par réflexe, il fit un pas en arrière pour se protéger, mais il sentit sa colonne vertébrale s'embraser sous la douleur que lui causait ce poids qui menaçait de le clouer au sol.

Devant lui, la cible mouvante créée par la salle d'entraînement avança dans sa direction, aussi agile qu'un serpent, et il raffermit sa position comme il put. Ces modèles en bois étaient les plus faibles, mais il avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas les sous estimer. Lever ses bras fut une véritable épreuve tant il eut l'impression que la gravité le clouait au sol.

Lorsque la cible fut bien trop proche, le brun finit par se dire qu'il devait tenter le tout pour le tout ; plus il attendait et plus l'arme qu'il tenait dans la main droite s'apprêtait à l'engloutir.

_Je dois au moins essayer._

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il se propulsa en avant tout en sentant brutalement son bras sur le point de rompre ; l'action ne fut pas longue à peine arriva t-il à porter de jambe de la cible d'entraînement que cette derrière profita de son manque d'attention pour le voir valser à l'autre bout du gymnase d'un coup de pied bien placé.

La douleur lui fit lâcher le coutelas qui se planta dans le sol, et quelques secondes plus tard son dos entra violemment en contact avec le mur opposé.

Dans le silence mortifié de l'endroit, la voix d'Oikawa résonna, presque étranglé :

– Oh merde, Kuroo !

Il fut à ses cotés à un instant et afficha un petit air alarmé en voyant que le brun ne se relevait pas tout de suite.

– Putain, jura t-il, j'ai toujours dit que ces foutues cibles étaient bien trop violentes. Et en plus je crois qu'elles ne t'aiment pas.

Kuroo laissa échapper un ricanement et Tooru soupira de soulagement.

– Ce truc aurait pu te briser la colonne.

De l'autre coté du gymnase, la cible disparue derrière un mur et l'arme qui s'était plantée dans le sol repris doucement sa forme humaine.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Je pète le feu, couina t-il en se relevant.

A part quelques douleurs supportables, il n'eut pas l'impression de s'être cassé quelque chose ; même s'il ne faisait pas d'illusion, il aurait très certainement du mal à se lever pendant quelques jours.

La fille arrivera en courant.

– Kuroo-san ! cria t-elle en s'approchant.

Elle semblait à deux doigts de pleurer, si bien que le brun lui offrit un petit sourire pour la rassurer.

– Tout va bien, ce n'était pas grand chose, affirma t-il.

Oikawa lui lança un regard qui signifiait largement : a _rrête de faire le dur_. Il l'aide à se relever complètement, le laissant s'appuyer sur son épaule, puis le brun se tourna vers la jeune fille.

C'était une première année un peu timide, blonde avec une petite couette sur le coté ; elle regardait le sol avec gêne et tordait distraitement ses doigts, comme si elle se sentait coupable. Quelques heures plus tôt, cette fille était venue le trouver car leurs marques se ressemblaient quelque peu, et qu'elle aurait voulu essayer de se battre avec lui.

Jusqu'au moment où elle s'était transformée pour atterrir dans sa main, Kuroo avait espéré. Comme à chaque fois.

Désormais, il savait que cette fille ne serait pas son arme.

– Pas la peine de faire cette tête, lui dit-il en tapotant le haut de sa tête. Ce n'est pas ta faute, ça veut juste dire que je ne suis pas le bon.

Il lui offrit un sourire et Oikawa fit de même en le voyant faire.

– Si ça peut t'aider : ta lame est très affûtée, et ta légèreté est un très gros avantage. Celui qui saura te manier devra être agile, et malheureusement ce n'est pas ma spécialité.

– Je te le fais pas dire, monsieur le bourrin, ricana Oikawa. Pire que Bokuto parfois.

– N'exagérons rien, tu veux ? grogna l'autre en retour.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et soudain la blonde se courba pour signifier son remerciement.

– Soignez vous bien, Kuroo-san. Et merci d'avoir accepté cet entraînement.

Puis elle s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus.

* * *

En sortant des cours, Bokuto prit la direction des dortoirs d'un pas rapide.

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la rentrée, et il venait d'avoir le résultat de son premier devoir : une bonne note qu'il voulait s'empresser de montrer à son colocataire. Ce dernier l'avait aidé à travailler pendant des heures, alors il serait certainement heureux de voir que ses efforts avaient porté leurs fruits.

En chemin, il croisa Oikawa qui discutait avec Daishou et Mika, et décida de ne pas le déranger ; dans l'immédiat, il aurait plutôt préféré tomber sur Iwaizumi, car il voulait lui emprunter une paire de gants spéciaux depuis quelques jours maintenant.

Sifflotant légèrement en passant devant le gymnase, Bokuto haussa les sourcils avec étonnement en constatant que son vœu allait être réalisé plus tôt que prévu : son ami discutait avec un première année sur le perron du grand bâtiment d'entraînement. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un air sévère, il avait l'air concentré et écoutant son vis à vis avec attention. Son t-shirt noir – en ce moment il ne mettait que cela, malgré les températures qui commençaient doucement à descendre – moulait son torse et ses bras, et laissait facilement apparaître les heures d'entrainement que le brun effectuait par jour.

Soudain, son ami leva les yeux et le regarda arriver vers eux.

– Bokuto, remarqua t-il simplement.

Le première année se retourna pour voir à qui il s'adressait, et Kotaro ne put détourner les yeux de ses courts cheveux sombres alors que son visage entra dans son champ de vision.

Il se mit à le fixer, les yeux grands ouverts, puis finalement releva les yeux vers Iwaizumi.

– Je dérange ?

– Pas du tout. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Kotaro pencha la tête sur le coté.

– A vrai dire, je me demandais si ça te dérangerait que j'essaye ta nouvelle paire de gants. Je voulais la prendre aussi, mais autant l'essayer avant.

Le brun hocha la tête, bien d'accord avec lui : la matière de ces derniers aidait à avoir une meilleure prise, mais parfois cette marque manquait d'élasticité.

– Pas de soucis. Je te les donnerais quand je remontrerai, tu pourras les essayer demain.

– Merci, mec. T'es le meilleur.

Et sans le vouloir, son regard tomba de nouveau sur le première année qui n'avait pas décroché un mot. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'encre étonnant, au delà du brun, et étrangement ce fut cela qu'il retint le plus.

Avec ses yeux sombres, ses cheveux noirs, et sa peau blanche, ce gars là avait l'air d'une peinture.

– Vous faisiez quoi ?

Hajime manqua de grogner, et Bokuto se demanda s'il s'était encore mêlé de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas.

– Je vais peut-être commencer à aider certains élèves pendant leurs entraînements personnels.

– C'est professeur Ukai qui te l'a conseillé ?

Iwaizumi aimait beaucoup ce dernier, qu'il considérait souvent comme un modèle à suivre – respectueux du règlement, avec un style de combat épuré et brutal – et tout le monde savait qu'il suivait ses conseils à la lettre.

Le brun hocha la tête, conscient qu'il était bien trop prévisible à ce niveau là.

Soudain, le plus jeune prit la parole, et Bokuto fut étonné par sa voix : bien plus rauque que son corps fin ne le laissait présager.

– Iwaizumi-san, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté.

Il s'inclina, puis ajouta :

– A demain.

Et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner vers les jardins.

_Il est discret,_ pensa Bokuto. _Mais il est aussi..._

Il s'en voulu presque de le penser, mais ce garçon était beau, tant que cela le mit presque mal à l'aise tandis qu'il le suivait du regard.

– C'est quoi son nom ?

Il lui avait laissé un impression étrange qui ne voulait pas partir.

– Il me semble que c'est l'héritier de la famille Akaashi. Leur seul fils. Il s'appelle Keiji.

La famille Akaashi ? _Plutôt connu dans le milieu des armes_ , remarqua t-il. Tous les membres de cette famille finissait soit dans les hautes sphères du gouvernement, soit militairement haut gradé. Si Bokuto se souvenait bien, son père avait été le meister de l'une des armes les plus puissantes de sa génération, avant de prendre sa retraite. Il avait été dans la police, puis dans l'armée, et son parcours avait été exemplaire.

Ce Keiji était-il... ?

– C'est une arme, lui dit Iwaizumi comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Même si je ne sais pas quelle forme il a. Sûrement quelque chose de fin et de tranchant.

Mais Bokuto ne répondit rien, et se contenta de lui sourire avant de tourner les talons à son tour. Il partit en direction des dortoirs, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, même s'il ne savait pas encore quoi. Son instinct essayait de lui souffler quelque chose, mais il ne parvenait pas à en comprendre le sens.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il avait fini par oublier.

* * *

Oikawa marchait d'un pas tranquille, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient dans son cou, humidifiant le col de son t-shirt de pyjama. Distraitement, il plaça la serviette qu'il tenait dans sa main droite autour de ses épaules, et réajusta ses affaires dans la gauche.

Chaque chambre du dortoir F possédait une douche individuelle ainsi qu'une petite salle d'eau attenante, mais le bâtiment était également pourvu d'une grande salle avec un bain commun qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, à l'opposé des escaliers. N'importe quel élève pouvait s'y rendre comme il le souhaitait, et les heures d'ouverture étaient plutôt larges ; Oikawa adorait y passer du temps, des dizaines de minutes dans l'eau chaude, à nager d'un coté puis de l'autre – Iwaizumi avait cessé de l'accompagner depuis longtemps ; ses mouvements incessants l'énervaient plus qu'autre chose –.

En arrivant au premier étage, au départ du second escalier, alors que le châtain s'apprêtait à grimper plus vite pour aller retrouver ses amis, une voix l'arrêta brusquement.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se figea.

– Oikawa.

Dans les faits, il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour connaître l'identité du porteur de cette dernière. Pourtant, il le fit quand même ; avec son plus bel air dédaigneux, Oikawa posa les yeux sur celui qui décidément n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire.

– Ushiwaka, remarqua t-il en posant une main sur sa hanche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il voulait retourner dans sa chambre, parler un peu avec Iwa-chan, et aller se blottir sous ses draps : il était exténué. Ses recherches lui prenaient toute son énergie, presque autant que les réprimandes de sa sœur.

– Tu reviens du bain ?

Sa carrure aurait pu lui paraître imposante, dangereuse, mais Tooru se trouvait sur la première marche et pouvait donc le regarder de haut.

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Ça te regarde ?

Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres.

– Quoi ? Tu vas me suivre là bas maintenant ? Tu me suivais, là ?

– Non.

Sa réponse avait été un peu trop brusque pour être parfaitement honnête.

– C'est ça.

– Je ne te suivais pas, affirma t-il de nouveau. Je te cherchais.

– Depuis quand ?

– Depuis la rentrée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Cela était déjà arrivé, avec un autre qu'Ushijima. En première année, les capacités du châtain avait attiré bon nombre de petits riches venant de familles importantes ; la plupart du temps ils se croyaient tout permis et pensaient réellement qu'ils méritaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux. À chaque fois, ils abandonnaient rapidement ; Oikawa les mettait à terre, leur balançait une remarque bien sentie sur leurs capacités limités, et les meisters s'enfuyaient la queue entre les jambes et l'égo blessé.

Wakatoshi était différent ; Tooru avait bien du lui lui botter les fesses une dizaine de fois, il revenait toujours à la charge.

– Je veux que tu deviennes mon arme.

_Il devrait au moins essayer des synonymes, histoire que ça soit moins lassant._

– Non. Question suivante ?

L'autre fronça les sourcils, comme à chaque fois

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne vais pas encore te répéter la même chose, ça commence à me lasser. J'ai Hajime et ça me suffit.

– Mais pourquoi ? répéta t-il comme s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Ma famille est meilleur, j'ai de plus grandes capacités physique ; je pourrais utiliser tout ton potentiel, bien plus que lui !

Toujours le même laïus. Et à chaque fois, entendre ce gars dénigrer ainsi son meilleur ami lui donnait envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Sans même le remarquer, des petits cristaux de glace naquirent aux pieds d'Ushijima.

– Hajime, commença t-il en articulant davantage, est le seul meister dont j'ai besoin. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je ne viens pas d'une famille importante ; je suis comme lui. Il est gentil, fort, agile ; putain c'est le meilleur élément des deuxième année ! Et toi, à part être un con, tu sais faire quoi ? Parce que au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu ne peux pas me battre. Lui le peut.

Il soupira, lassé de cette conversation sans fin. À chaque fois c'était la même chose, et il n'en pouvait plus ; c'était comme discuter avec un sourd.

– Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? J'en ai assez, va te faire voir.

Oikawa tourna les talons et monta les marches quatre à quatre, irrité. Lorsqu'Ushijima tenta de le suivre, il remarqua enfin que ses pieds étaient gelés, attachés au sol.

Il jura.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, Kuroo regardait le plafond d'un œil fatigué. Avec les ronflements de Bokuto en fond sonore, le brun réfléchissait, à deux doigts de tomber dans le sommeil.

S'en pouvoir s'en empêcher, il repensa à Kenma et à son ami, Hinata Shoyo, qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Dynamique, souriant, et peut-être un peu trop sautillant ; Kuroo devait bien l'admettre, il aimait bien ce garçon, et il ne pouvait contredire le fait qu'il était parfait pour Kenma. Il aurait bien voulu les voir en action – son ami lui avait avoué qu'ils peinaient encore un peu à se contrôler mutuellement, et que le rouquin avait tendance à changer de forme au milieu d'un exercice –.

Kenma n'avait mis que quelques heures pour trouver son arme, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir jaloux, même en sachant parfaitement que cela n'était que du hasard.

_Et si ce n'en était pas, justement ?_

Il avait toujours évité d'y penser, mais et si toutes ces rencontres guidées par les tatouages imposés magiquement sur leurs corps étaient contrôlées par le karma ? Le destin ? Dans ce cas là, peut-être ne méritait-il tout simplement pas de rencontrer son âme partenaire. Il était fort, certes, et pas trop moche, soit, mais dans les faits, Kuroo avait beaucoup de défauts, et plus le temps passait, plus il s'en rendait compte.

Cette jalousie qui le dévorait en était la preuve ; comment pouvait-il se sentir envieux du bonheur de ses deux meilleurs amis, de son ami d'enfance, de tous ceux qui avaient réussi à trouver leur voie ?

Son comportement lui faisait honte, et l'espace d'un instant il se dit : _je ne le mérite pas, de toute façon._

Lorsqu'il pensait à la relation d'Oikawa et Iwaizumi, à celle de ses parents, meister et arme, ou encore celle de sa sœur et de son nouveau mari, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si un attachement romantique était obligatoire entre partenaire. Savoir placer leurs âmes sur la même longueur d'onde était très certainement la chose qui rapprochait le plus les humains, mais du coup, était-ce cela le problème ? Et si son arme l'avait repéré, mais qu'elle trouvait simplement que Kuroo était insupportable, qu'il ne la méritait pas, qu'il n'était pas digne d'elle ?

Un ronflement un peu plus fort le sortit de ses pensées, et il se réprimanda mentalement. Se dire tout cela ne servirait à rien ; il était lui.

Se tournant sur le coté, ses yeux tombèrent presque aussitôt sur l'intérieur de son poignet.

_Une rose, enfermée dans un triangle noir._

Kuroo ferma les yeux.

* * *

**_Donnez moi vos avis !_ **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre 2 (j'écris cette fiction comme un escargot, mais je ne suis pas habituée à des chapitres de 7k c'est si triste) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! SI vous lisez, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, parce que comme vous le savez nous, les fans de KuroShou, sommes incompris et seuls (sauf sur twitwi, rejoignez nous) et j'aime bien savoir ce que vous en pensez !
> 
> (Ah oui et aussi, j'avais dit 25k ? Bah c'est mort mdrr... Déjà les deux premiers chapitres font 7k et y'en aura 7 alors... bref, c'est pas grave)
> 
> Tout ça, c'est la faute d'Oikawa. Ce petit enfoiré. Ah, et le nouveau titre de la fic c'est: tout le monde veut se faire Oikawa Tooru mais on les comprend. Et faut que je me retienne parce que bizarrement Oikawa et Daishou sont vachement cools ensemble... Nan nan, d'accord j'arrete mes conneries, c'est du KuroShou. Et de L'iwaoi.
> 
> Voilà j'espère que ça ira, des bisous !

* * *

****Chapitre 2** **

* * *

Le jeune garçon se faufilait de ruelle en ruelle, glissant sur le sol de ce début de matinée. Le temps était couvert, légèrement humide, et cela faisait friser ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

Lorsqu'il atteint enfin les barrière de sécurité, il dut se glisser discrètement derrière des agents afin de se rapprocher de la scène de crime. À un moment, un homme dans la quarantaine le repéra, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et le garçon du l'assommer rapidement ; il fit cela proprement afin de s'assurer qu'il ne garderait pas de trace visible.

Pour ne pas se faire repérer, il déplaça le corps détendu un peu à l'écart, puis reprit son chemin sans tarder. L'endroit grouillait de policiers, et il savait que plus les voitures et gardes étaient nombreux, plus il se rapprochait du but.

Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était ne pas se faire repérer par sa sœur ; elle était l'inspectrice en chef en charge de l'enquête, et il savait que si elle lui mettait la main dessus, il se ferait engueuler pendant une bonne heure, minimum.

Quand son objectif fut enfin en vue, il remonta le bout de tissu qui lui couvrait le visage et réfléchit à un moyen de faire diversion. À sa droite, une voiture de police était stationnée, la porte du conducteur ouverte, et personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Une idée germa dans son esprit, et il s'écarta du mur sombre dans lequel il s'était tapis pour s'en approcher discrètement. Comme il s'y était attendue, une radio était posée à coté du volant, et parlait dans le vide. Il la prit, appuya sur l'un des boutons – il fut heureux de se souvenir lequel – et commença d'une voix plus rauque et rapide que la sienne :

– Attention à toutes les unités placées autour de la scène de crime, je répète attention à toutes les unités placées autour de la scène de crime : mouvement suspect détecté au bout de la rue ouest, que tous les agents disponibles s'y rendent.

Sans attendre, il replaça la radio et s'extirpa de la voiture pour retourner se cacher. Il observa les policiers, leur rapidité d'action, la manière dont ils s'organisaient pour faire partir des unités le plus rapidement possible en direction de l'endroit indiqué. Le garçon les trouva impressionnant.

La scène de crime se vida rapidement, les seules personnes restantes s'occupant du départ des autres. Distrait, personne ne le remarqua s'approcher du corps qui reposait, déchiqueté, à cheval sur le trottoir.

_Putain de merde._

Il ne put s'empêcher de porter une main à sa bouche ; l'odeur putride du sang lui donna envie de vomir. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait là était presque coupé en deux, son visage figé dans un expression de pure terreur. Mais ce que le garçon remarqua, et ce fut cela qui retint le plus son attention, c'était que malgré le fait que ce jeune adulte était bel et bien humain, son âme, elle, avait disparu de manière très peu naturelle.

_Dévorée._

Mais au moment où il s'apprêta à faire une prière silencieuse pour elle, pour qu'elle soit sauvée, de quelque manière que ce soit, une main se posa sur son épaule et il lâcha un petit cri, prêt à se défendre.

– Je vais te tuer, petit con, siffla une femme avec rage.

Oikawa se retourna avec un air penaud.

– Sœurette...

– Pas de sœurette qui tienne, debout.

Elle lui saisit le bras avec force et le tira pour le relever. Son regard lui promettait mille sentences, et il savait qu'il risquait d'en prendre pour son grade. Sans douceur, elle le poussa en direction des barrières de sécurité, sous le regard surpris et ahuri des autres policiers qui ne l'avaient pas vu entrer.

Une fois en dehors de la scène de crime placée sous scellés, Chiaki l'envoya devant elle et il manqua de s'étaler au sol.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fous encore là ?

Il baissa les yeux.

– Tu pensais que je ne reconnaîtrais pas ta voix ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Putain si tu n'étais pas mon frère je t'embarquerais pour obstruction à la justice !

Elle semblait à deux doigts de le gifler.

– Comment tu es entré ici ?

– Je...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, elle soupira bruyamment et pinça l'arête de son nez.

– Non, tu sais quoi ? Ne dis rien, je ne veux pas le savoir. Reste là.

Elle tourna les talons et leva la main en direction de l'un des agents postés pour surveiller les bandes de scellés.

– Surveillez le, d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite. Surtout ne le quittez pas des yeux ; ce gamin est plus agile qu'une anguille.

Et la jeune femme s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, ses grosses bottes en cuir clapotant dans les flaques que la nuit humide avait laissé derrière elle. L'agent s'approcha de lui avec un air avenant.

_S'il savait que j'avais assommé son collègue pour le laisser dans une ruelle déserte, il ne ferait certainement pas cette tête là._

– Alors mon garçon, tu es le petit frère de l'inspectrice Oikawa, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête. Cet homme ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans, pourtant il parlait de sa sœur avec une certaine dose de respect. Elle était forte et intelligente, cela n'avait donc rien d'étonnant, pourtant il en ressentit une certaine fierté.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Chiaki revint du même pas irrité, et lui attrapa le bras.

– Merci, dit-elle à son agent. Faites bien attention à ce que personne n'entre, cette fois-ci.

Tooru vit que l'homme baissa la tête, les joues rouges de honte, et il eut presque envie de s'excuser. Puis il se dit que si lui avait réussi à entrer, n'importe qui aurait pu faire la même chose.

– Suis moi, toi.

La jeune femme l'éloigna encore davantage, et lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de toute l'agitation, elle lui souffla :

– Je te préviens que si tu me refais le coup, je le dirais à maman. Si tu trouves que je suis sévère, je crois que ça veut dire que tu as passé bien trop de temps loin de la maison.

Il savait qu'elle ne ferait cela qu'en dernier recours ; cela avait toujours été eux contre leur mère. Une femme froide comme la glace, qui avait élevé ses enfants avec sévérité. Pourtant, il sut tout de même qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

– Écoute, je suis désolé d'accord ? Je... toute cette histoire est vraiment inquiétante et tu es au cœur de ça ; imagine que ce malade s'en prenne à toi ?

– Pas de soucis, railla t-elle en réponse, avec un petit air irrité. Tu n'as donc pas lu les journaux ? Je suis une chef de merde et l'enquête n'avance pas.

Tooru grimaça.

– Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Ceux qui disent ça ne font rien pour vous aider, et ce ne sont que des trous du cul.

Étrangement, sa remarque la fit sourire. Elle continuait d'avancer rapidement, et il était presque obligé de trottiner derrière elle.

– Dis moi juste : est-ce que c'était lui ? Le tueur, cette victime là, c'était de lui ?

– Oui, soupira t-elle. C'est lui.

– Donc, il y a eu une treizième victime ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu répondre ? Bientôt, tout le monde serait au courant. Soudain, en arrivant au bout de la rue, Chiaki s'arrêta.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, ses yeux flamboyaient.

– Bon, maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Je sais ce que tu veux faire fouinant partout comme ça, et je t'assure que ça ne m'aide pas du tout. Je suis une grande fille, et même si tu es le petit génie de la famille, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis bête.

– Je ne –

– Chut, je parle, tu te tais. Donc maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir sur les scènes de crime. L'Académie vous autorise peut-être à sortir à partir de la deuxième année, mais je suis certaine que tu as complètement explosé ce pauvre couvre feu.

Elle regarda un point derrière son épaule et lui sourit.

– Maintenant, tu vas tranquillement faire demi-tour et ne pas trop m'en vouloir : c'est donnant donnant, d'accord ?

Le châtain fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas vraiment pourquoi il pourrai lui en vouloir, quand une nouvelle main se posa sur son épaule.

– Oikawa, rugit presque la voix.

L'expression de son visage se figea tendit qu'il suppliait sa sœur du regard. _Pitié dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça._

Mais il fut tout de même obligé de se retourner, et fit face au visage particulièrement irrité de son meilleur ami.

– Iwa-chan...

– La ferme. Pas un mot. On rentre, et je ne veux pas entendre le son de sa voix, c'est clair ?

Il hocha la tête. En colère comme il était, Hajime aurait pu lui luxer l'épaule simplement pour lui faire comprendre le message.

Ainsi, il le suivit en silence, quand il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas.

– Oh, se souvint-il soudain. Je crois que tu devrais aller vérifier dans la ruelle près des scellés, dit-il à sa sœur. J'ai, euh, du assommer l'un de tes hommes.

– Dégage de là avant que je te tue ! rugit-elle et il fut presque heureux de s'exécuter.

* * *

En première année, Kuroo avait découvert le bonheur de pouvoir barboter dans un grand bain chaud, et avait fini par accompagner Oikawa au moins une fois par semaine ; ces moments là étaient agréables, calmes – ou presque – et étrangement cela leur permettait de passer du temps ensemble, même s'ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais.

Ce soir là, son ami s'excusa en affirmant avoir beaucoup trop de devoir à faire, si bien que le brun fut obligé de s'y rendre seul – pas que cela le dérange vraiment, mais il devait bien avouer que le voir faire des longueurs et taper sur les nerfs des troisièmes et premières années en les éclaboussant était plutôt amusant, surtout lorsque ces derniers savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire –.

Ses affaires de bain coincées sous le bras, le brun s'avançait dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, presque déjà détendu en pensant à l'eau chaude qui l'attendait. Il était assez tard, et il savait que personne ne venait à cette heure-ci : il ne restait plus qu'une trentaine de minutes avant la fermeture de la pièce, et la plupart des autres élèves dormaient déjà.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, une douce chaleur l'accueillit presque aussitôt et il prit une grande inspiration avant de se diriger vers les cassiers. La chaleur fit rougir ses joues, et tout en se déshabillant, il se fit la réflexion que demander à Iwaizumi de l'aider à s'entraîner ne serait pas une mauvaise idée ; passer des heures seul dans le gymnase avec ces cibles ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

Une fois seulement vêtu de la serviette blanche qui tombait négligemment sur ses hanches, le brun se dirigea vers la porte donnant accès au bain. Mais soudain, un éclat de voix interrompit son geste et il se figea :

– Je te préviens que si tu racontes ça à quelqu'un je –

– Je ne vais rien dire, affirma une autre personne. Je ne –

– Et je devrais te croire sur parole ?

_Daishou_. Kuroo ne savait pas avec qui se dernier était en train de se disputer, mais cela semblait important ; Suguru était peut-être une personne très cynique, mais il ne s'emportait que rarement.

– Je connais les petits gosses de riche dans ton genre et –

Pas vraiment désireux d'écouter une fois encore quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas, Tetsurou se racla la gorge et ouvrit la porte.

Presque immédiatement, Daishou remonta la serviette autour de sa hanche sur les os de son bassin, discrètement, et le brun haussa un sourcil en s'approchant.

– Tu cries super fort ; je te signale que y'en a qui dorme à cette heure là.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel.

– Grand bien m'en fasse. Une autre remarque pertinente, peut-être ?

En voyant que Kuroo restait muet, il lança un regard courroucé au première année qui se trouvait là, penaud, puis s'approcha de lui.

Lorsqu'il passa à coté, leurs épaules se cognèrent brutalement et Daishou siffla :

– Toujours dans mes pattes, hein ?

Puis il disparut en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Quelque peu déconcerté, le brun resta immobile un instant avant de se souvenir de la présence de l'autre garçon. Il posa les yeux sur lui, un sourcil haussé.

– Tout va bien ?

Le garçon hocha rapidement la tête, silencieux, puis commença à avancer rapidement dans sa direction et suivit le même chemin que Daishou afin de sortir de la salle. Une fois à quelques centimètres à peine, le brun put le détailler plus facilement sans les vapeurs de la salle : une tache sur sa clavicule attira son attention, et il dut se retenir de ne pas écarquiller les yeux.

Un symbole qui s'effaçait légèrement sur les bords, comme une fumée sombre et opaque, et au centre, un hibou noir sur le point de prendre son envol.

Quand Kuroo reprit ses esprits, le garçon avait déjà quitté la pièce.

_Cette marque, elle ressemblait à celle de... ?_

Bokuto. À plusieurs reprises, il avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir celle de son meilleur ami, et celle qu'il venait de voir lui ressemblait étrangement.

Mais à chaque seconde qui passait, l'image de la marque de ce garçon s'effaçait peu à peu de son esprit, et il en vint à douter. Il ne l'avait aperçu qu'un instant après tout, et à présent qu'il se plongeait entièrement dans l'eau chaude, son souvenir devenait de plus en plus confus.

Il fallait qu'il enquête sur lui, et rapidement.

* * *

_Le garçon attentait patiemment, le dos droit, assis dans cet immense canapé en velours qu'il avait toujours haï. Dans le grand jardin derrière la maison, par delà la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait passer une légère brise dans le salon, il pouvait entendre la fille de la gouvernante jouer avec le chien. Des rires faisaient écho dans la pièce, couvrant le bruit infernal du balancier de la grande horloge._

_Soudain, trois coups résonnèrent à la porte, et le garde qui l'accompagnait partout l'ouvrit ; il vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, puis laissa la personne rentrer en la saluant comme il le fallait._

– _Laissez nous, je vous prie._

_Son garde lui lança un regard, puis devant son visage impassible sortit de la pièce et alla très certainement se poster de l'autre coté de la porte. Le garçon savait que c'était ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de lui._

_L'homme – qui n'était en fait qu'un jeune homme essayant de ressembler à un adulte – le regarda longuement avant de s'approcher du deuxième sofa en face de celui sur lequel il était assis. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il craignait que le garçon ne l'attaque s'il lui tournait le dos._

_Une fois installé, il croisa les jambes et lui demanda :_

– _Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?_

_Le garçon secoua la tête. En vérité, il en avait une vague idée, mais il aurait préféré avoir tord._

_Ce jeune homme était venu les voir à plusieurs reprises, et le garçon savait que sa propre mère l'adorait ; à chacune de ses visites, elle préparait elle même le thé et demandait à ce qu'on serve à leur invité les meilleurs petits gâteaux en réserve._

_C'était très certainement quelqu'un d'important, sinon sa mère n'agirait pas ainsi._

_Il soupira, et se passa une main dans les cheveux._

– _Je voulais envoyer l'un de mes serviteurs pour faire parvenir mon choix, mais malheureusement mon père trouvait cela bien trop lâche. Ta mère ne t'a vraiment rien dit ?_

_Le garçon secoua de nouveau la tête. À vrai dire, cela faisait trois jours que sa mère ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, comme si elle le fuyait. Le soir, il mangeait désormais en tête à tête avec la gouvernante, qui le laissait reprendre du dessert._

– _Quelle plaie, murmura t-il, mais le garçon l'entendit quand même._

_Sans le vouloir, il se crispa._

– _Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, autant faire ça rapidement : j'ai rompu notre accord._

_Le garçon se mordit la lèvre. Il avait eu raison._

– _Pourquoi ? demanda t-il simplement._

_Même s'il n'était pas vraiment désireux de connaître la réponse, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il pose la question. Le jeune homme se renfrogna, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il prenne la parole._

– _Et... disons que ton aspect ne me convient pas._

_Le garçon cligna des yeux. Son aspect ? Il pencha la tête sur le coté pour lui montrer qu'il ne comprenait pas bien._

_Le jeune homme claqua sa langue, presque irrité._

– _Cet accord tenait au fait que t'avoir avec moi serait valorisant : hors ta forme ne me plaît pas. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas à qui il pourrait plaire. J'imaginai quelque chose... de différent, enfin, je pense que même ta mère devait s'attendre à quelque chose de différent._

_Ces mots résonnèrent en lui. Une semaine plus tôt, il avait enfin réussi à maîtriser la transformation complète : son aspect était-il si repoussant ?_

– _De toute façon, je ne vais pas me battre, donc j'imaginais quelque chose de plus... beau, tu vois ? Je t'avais choisi pour ton apparence humaine, en pensant que ta transformation suivrait : c'est pratiquement toujours le cas._

_Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses cuisses, et il tenta de s'accrocher au tissu de son pantalon._

– _Très bien, laissa t-il échapper d'une petite voix. Je suis désolé._

_Le jeune homme haussa les épaules._

– _On y peut rien._

_Puis sans plus de politesse, il se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, comme s'il avait beaucoup mieux à faire qu'être ici. À l'extérieur, les rires s'étaient tus et le garçon fut de nouveau seul avec le son du pendule, perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains._

* * *

Lorsque la cloche de fin des cours sonna et que leur professeur leur permit de s'en aller, Hinata s'étira bruyamment en faisant craquer les articulations de son dos. Une fois ses affaires rassemblées dans son sac à dos, il se retourna et lança à Akaashi un sourire éclatant.

– Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et s'arrêta s'écrire dans son cahier. Il avait prévu de recopier ses cours correctement avant d'aller s'entraîner un peu par lui même, dans le jardin du bâtiment C.

Il répondit :

– Pas grand chose, et toi ?

Le rouquin lui sourit de nouveau, comme à son habitude, puis affirma avec sérieux :

– On va aller s'entraîner au gymnase avec Kenma. À cette heure là les troisièmes années sont encore en cours donc on va en profiter.

Akaashi hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui. Comme les dernières années passaient leurs examens physiques tôt dans l'année, ils avaient tendance à réserver le gymnase bien trop souvent.

Soudain, Kenma apparut à l'entrée de leur salle de classe et s'approcha d'eux.

– Shoyo, tu es prêt ?

Le concerné hocha vivement la tête et referma son sac à dos.

– Bonne chance, leur fit Akaashi en les regardant. Ça doit être dur, non ?

Il n'avait jamais vraiment travaillé avec un meister, alors il ne pouvait vraiment s'imaginer le travail qu'il fallait effectuer pour réussir à se coordonner parfaitement.

Hinata baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures et Kenma tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas grave, le gronda t-il.

– Je sais..., mais je –

– Y'a pas de mais. C'est un travail qu'on doit faire à deux.

Akaashi pencha la tête sur le coté.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Une fois ses affaires bien rangées dans son sac, il passa l'unique lanière sur son épaule et les suivit dans le couloir.

Le blond soupira.

– Hinata a du mal à se concentrer, et il pense que c'est sa faute.

– Mais c'est ma faute ! Plaida l'autre. Si j'évitai de –

Mais Kenma lui posa une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Il se tourna vers le brun.

– Hier, on s'entraînait et un troisième année est arrivé pour nous dire de partir. Il a tellement fait flipper Hinata qu'il est resté moitié humain moitié arme pendant presque trente minutes.

Keiji grimaça, compréhensif. Les émotions, une fois transformé en arme, étaient quelque chose que l'on devait contrôler : elles menaçaient de prendre le contrôle à chaque instant, et c'était un travail long et compliqué que de les soumettre à une volonté précise.

Cela lui était arrivé de nombreuses fois de rester bloqué ainsi, seul dans la salle d'entraînement de sa maison.

– Ce n'est pas ta faute, affirma t-il. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

Hinata était certainement légèrement hyperactif, alors ce devait être encore plus compliqué pour lui d'arriver à se contrôler.

– C'est bien pour ça que vous vous entraînez, non ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête, semblant légèrement soulagé. Keiji ajouta :

– Les troisièmes années savent très bien que la première année est difficile car en plus des cours, il faut maîtriser la transformation et apprendre les bases du combat ; je sais que certain aime nous embêter simplement parce qu'ils trouvent ça drôle.

Kenma lui lança un regard, et il crut lire dans ses yeux des remerciements muets. Hinata avait tendance à facilement se laisser abattre, et apparemment entendre quelqu'un d'autre le rassurer lui faisait du bien.

En arrivant à l'entrée du bâtiment des cours, ils se séparèrent et Akaashi parti en direction des jardins.

* * *

– Tu m'as l'air ailleurs, remarqua Kuroo en évitant in extremis un coup de pied qui lui aurait très certainement cassé une ou deux dents.

Roulant au sol, il bloqua le prochain mouvement d'Iwaizumi avec bien trop de facilité – peut-être pas à ce point, mais le brun savait bien qu'en temps normal, jamais il ne pouvait échapper à une bonne déculotté –.

Le gymnase était presque plein, que cela soit dans les gradins ou sur le terrain, ce qui était presque toujours le cas lorsqu'Iwaizumi s'entraînait. Aujourd'hui, tous les yeux étaient posés sur lui, et Kuroo se demanda si au moins l'un d'entre eux était capable de remarquer à quel point son ami n'était pas dans son assiette.

Comme pour le réveiller, il réussit à lui donner un coup, du dos de la main, sur la gorge : Hajime recula de trois pas pour replacer une distance de sécurité entre eux. Le combat était encore en déroulement, et apparemment, son ami ne semblait pas prêt à s'avouer vaincu.

– Je ne suis pas ailleurs, répondit-il en commençant à se déplacer sur le coté.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se tournèrent autour, sans faire le moindre geste pour reprendre les hostilités.

– A d'autres, railla t-il. Vas-y, raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kuroo pencha la tête sur le coté, tentant d'analyser son ami, puis plissa les yeux.

– C'est encore Oikawa, c'est ça ?

Mais tout à coup, Iwaizumi se jeta sur lui, se baissant au dernier instant pour le faire chuter : son dos entrant brutalement en contact avec le sol lui coupa le souffle. Il papillonna les yeux.

Alors que son ami le maintenait immobile, les mains derrière le dos, il souffla soudain :

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il refuse de me parler, et ça va faire maintenant trois fois que je vais le chercher à pas d'heure parce qu'il s'est foutu dans la merde. Sa sœur aussi ne sait plus quoi faire.

Une vague de surprise traversa Kuroo, et ses muscles se relâchèrent. Étrangement, et un peu naïvement sans doute, il avait toujours cru que les problèmes et disputes du commun des mortels ne touchaient pas ces deux là ; il ne les avait jamais vu en froid, et depuis le début ils avaient partagé ce lien étrange qui semblait les envelopper dans une bulle.

Oikawa était fait pour Iwaizumi et inversement : penser qu'ils se cachaient des choses étaient impensable.

Profitant du fait que son ami soit ailleurs, Kuroo se retourna brusquement et reversa leur position. Sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas assez de force pour le maintenait comme lui même venait de le faire, il s'écarta ensuite et se releva, en position de défense.

Iwaizumi fit de même, semblant légèrement irrité de s'être fait ainsi avoir.

– Où est-ce qu'il va ?

Sur le moment, Kuroo se sentit un peu honteux : Oikawa était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, pourtant il eut soudain l'impression de l'avoir complètement délaissé ces derniers temps. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il lança un regard aux gradins, mais ne l'aperçut pas. Iwaizumi s'entraînait rarement sans qu'il ne soit bien loin, où était-il ?

– Je crois qu'il essaye de suivre les traces du Soul Eater.

Tetsurou manqua de s'étouffer, et Hajime profita de cette faille dans sa défense pour se rapprocher et lui décrocher un coup de pied près du genou. Il se rattrapa précairement.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Souffla t-il en grimaçant de douleur. Cet abruti n'est pas en train...

– Je pense que si. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai été le récupérer sur l'une des scènes de crime de sa sœur.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils.

– Comment ça une scène de crime ? Il n'y a pas eu de –

– Si. Pour l'instant l'information n'a pas fuitée, mais ça ne va pas tarder. C'était pas loin de l'Académie, précisa t-il.

Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, pourtant ils continuèrent de s'échanger des coups.

Kuroo se rapprocha pour tenter sa chance au corps à corps. Peut-être était-ce sa spécialité, mais malheureusement c'était également celle d'Iwaizumi. Ce dernier continua, après avoir évité le poing de son ami :

– Il s'échappe en pleine nuit, et je ne l'entends même pas. Même quand je lui demande d'arrêter ses conneries, c'est comme si je parlais à un sourd.

– Pourquoi voudrait-il retrouver le Soul Eater ? Pour l'instant, aucun élève n'a été touché, si ?

Le souffle de Kuroo se bloqua dans sa gorge suite à un coup de pied.

– Je suis sûr que c'est pour sa sœur. C'est elle, l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête, et la popularité de la police n'est pas glorieuse en ce moment. Non seulement elle est en danger perpétuel, parce que qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il ne va pas aller s'attaquer à elle, pour stopper l'avancé des recherches ? Mais en plus la population commence à lyncher les agents. Apparemment, plus d'une fois elle s'est retrouvée bloquée chez elle à cause d'eux.

_C'est stupide_ , pensa Kuroo. _Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'enquête avancera._

– Et j'imagine qu'il ne veut rien te dire ?

– Exactement.

Soudain, Iwaizumi bloqua Kuroo avec son pied et sa main, les appuyant respectivement sur sa jambe et son épaule, puis le fit basculer. Cette fois, sa tête cogna contre le sol un peu moins dur que de la pierre du gymnase, et il vit des étoiles.

Il tapa trois coups à coté de lui pour signifier son abandon.

– Tu es une bête, râla t-il. Je crois que tu m'as déplacé la colonne.

– Chochotte.

Pour l'aider à se relever, Hajime lui tendit la main. Il l'accepta avec joie.

– Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que la manière douce ne marche pas avec lui. Tu devrais peut-être te montrer un peu plus persuasif ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Oikawa est têtu. Fais lui comprendre que tu t'inquiètes.

Iwaizumi le fixa sans rien dire un instant, puis soupira.

– Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

* * *

Assise dans les gradins, Mika regardait les entraînements avec un petit air admiratif. Une chaleur moite avait envahi le gymnase, et l'odeur de sueur des combattants en contre bas commençait fit grimacer Daishou.

– Même au bout d'un an, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu aimes venir ici. Tu ne t'entraînes même pas.

– Je m'entraîne, je te signale. J'aime juste le faire dehors, à l'air libre. Yachi est d'accord avec moi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

– Elle dit oui a tout ce que tu lui demandes, alors ce n'est pas un argument.

– Elle est simplement gentille, se défendit-elle. Ne sois pas jaloux, Suguru.

Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

– Tu as peut-être trouvé ton arme, mais elle ressemble bien plus à un animal de compagnie qu'autre chose.

Elle éclata d'un rire clair.

– Yachi est adorable, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Peut-être que si tu faisais un effort, alors tu pourrais trouver ton _meister_ , toi aussi.

La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire entendu, mais il détourna les yeux pour se concentrer à nouveau sur les combats. De l'autre coté, Kuroo se fit mettre à terre.

_Bien fait_ , pensa t-il avec un contentement enfantin. Le voir se faire botter les fesses l'avait toujours réconforté.

– Je vois qu'un combat t'intéresse plus que les autres, avança Mika en suivant son regard.

Son sourire indiqua à Daishou tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, et il devina aisément qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se risquer sur cette pente dangereuse avec sa meilleure amie. Elle connaissait tout de lui, et même si jamais elle ne le forcerait à quoi que ce soit, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire ces insinuations dérangeantes.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il simplement, sans pour autant détourner le regard.

Certes, il aimait bien les voir se battre. Et après ?

– Moi je crois que tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, mais soit. Fais donc l'aveugle, mon pauvre, après tout ce n'est pas mon problème.

Elle les observa en silence un instant, puis :

– Il est fort, non ?

– Iwaizumi est le meilleur des deuxièmes et des premières années.

– Je ne parle pas de lui, abruti. Kuroo, précisa t-elle.

Sur le coup, il se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Il est en train de se faire battre, crut-il bon de remarquer. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu peux dire qu'il est fort.

Sur les tapis, le brun réussit à se dégager et à inverser leurs positions. Mika ricana.

– Ouais, ça s'est sûr qu'il va finir par manger son pied dans pas longtemps. En attendant, il réussit à lui tenir tête et ce petit con est plutôt agile. Et ses muscles ne sont pas trop mal, quand on y regarde bien.

– Arrête de mater, espèce de vicieuse, rit-il.

– Avoue quand même qu'il a des capacités. Regarde, tu vois les filles du premier rang, là bas ? J'en ai entendu plusieurs affirmer qu'elles donneraient n'importe quoi pour essayer de combattre avec lui. Apparemment, il s'est déjà fait sa petite réputation parmi les première année.

Daishou grimaça.

– Même avec sa coupe de cheveux ?

– Elles disent que ça lui donne un style.

– Bon dieu de merde.

Il secoua la tête. Cette génération était d'ores et déjà perdue.

Passant quelques secondes dans un silence approximatif – la foule autour d'eux était bruyante – il manqua de sursauter qu'elle se rapprocha et passa son bras sous le sien.

– Tu devrais essayer, dit-elle de but en blanc. Un jour. Tous les meisters ne sont pas comme lui, et je sais que tu le sais aussi.

Il tenta de tourner la tête vers elle, mais Mika le força à regarder devant lui.

– Tu es un mec bien.

– Je sais.

– Et tu mérites quelqu'un de bien.

– Je sais aussi.

Elle acquiesça. De bonnes minutes plus tard, Kuroo déclara forfait et Iwaizumi l'aida à se relever. Lorsque Daishou fit glisser son regard jusqu'à l'entrée du gymnase, il remarqua qu'Oikawa se tenait là, discret, et observait ses deux amis avec un air impassible. Les bras croisés, il s'était légèrement décalé derrière l'une des personnes qui se trouvait là, et était donc invisible aux yeux de ceux présents en bas.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? se demanda t-il à voix haute en fronçant les sourcils.

Mika fit de même, puis finit par remarquer le jeune homme.

– Apparemment, le troisième année remet ça, dit-elle.

– Ushijima ? Ça m'étonne pas vraiment. En fait, le plus surprenant dans l'histoire ça doit être le temps qu'il a mis avant de revenir.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le coté.

– Les première année ne comprennent rien. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Pourquoi est-ce que celui qui sera sûrement le major de promo de cette année s'embête autant avec un deuxième année ? Je veux dire, moi aussi je l'aime bien, mais...

Daishou ne put retenir un petit rire, puis se penchant en avant pour poser ses coudes sur ses cuisses. Il fixa Iwaizumi quelques instants.

– Ils se battent tous les deux pour Oikawa. Parce qu'il est doué, certes, mais pas que.

– Ah bon ? Railla t-elle. Pourtant j'aurais cru qu'avoir une arme capable de geler une armée entière pourrait être un motif suffisant.

Il lui donna un petit coup d'épaule et elle le lui rendit.

– C'est sûr. Mais Oikawa est aussi un vrai aimant : il est peut-être chiant et un peu con sur les bords – vraiment je me demande comment il fait pour avoir d'aussi bonnes notes avec le peu de bon sens qu'il a dans le cerveau –, mais en attendant, je pense que...

La jeune femme attendit, puis en voyant qu'il ne comptait pas continuer, se pencha également en avant pour rencontrer son regard.

– Tu penses que quoi ?

– Que si j'avais été un meister, moi aussi je me serais battu pour lui.

– Même si Iwaizumi est clairement le seul être capable de le contrôler ?

– Ouais. Et je pense que c'est ça le problème. Peu importe les obstacles, il nous fait forcément penser que ça vaut le coup.

Mika le regarda avec des yeux ronds, la gorge serrée. Car derrière ces paroles, elle reconnut sans difficulté ce qu'il essayait de dire, le message qu'il essayait de faire parvenir. Et surtout, dont il avait l'air si certain.

_Oikawa était un gars qui valait la peine qu'on se batte. Mais pas lui._

Reportant son attention sur le terrain, elle glissa silencieusement sa main dans la sienne. Plus de questions ou de suggestions pour aujourd'hui, il avait eu son compte.

* * *

La nuit était sombre et lourde, et en levant la tête, Kuroo remarqua que la lune avait disparu. Sous ses pieds nus, le sol était froid comme de la glace, et une fine pellicule de givre recouvrait le goudron.

Gelé jusqu'au plus profond de lui même, le brun fit de pas en avant, une brume opaque s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres gercées, mais s'arrêta soudain lorsque sa vision se fit plus nette.

Devant lui, un peu plus loin, bloqué dans le silence le plus complet, Oikawa gisait au sol, presque coupé en deux. Un haut-le-cœur menaça de le prendre, mais Kuroo déglutit en tremblant et ne put détacher le regard du corps de son ami qui menaçait de se faire avaler par son propre pouvoir. Sa glace furieuse avait envahi la rue, et la dévorait petit à petit. Même de loin, il pouvait voir le sang, intérieur et extérieur, du châtain se changer en une matière vide, dur, et figée.

_Son âme !_

Quelque chose lui attrapa la cheville, et Kuroo se retourna en hurlant : pourtant, ce qui sortit de sa bouche ne fut qu'un cri muet, incapable de se former vraiment. À ses pieds, Iwaizumi ne bougeait déjà plus, le bras tendu comme pour demander l'aide, une expression de pure agonie sur les traits.

_Leurs âmes, voulut-il pleurer. Elles ne sont plus..._

La vue de leurs corps pâles dont la poitrine ne se soulevait plus menaça de lui faire perdre la raison tant sa gorge était serrée, à deux doigts de se rompre. En relevant la tête vers Oikawa, il fut saisi de remarquer qu'une silhouette fine et affamée se tenait au dessus de lui. Penchée, à quelques centimètres de planter ses crocs dans sa nuque, elle semblait saliver, et le sang de Kuroo lui monta à la tête.

– Non !

Mais encore une fois, rien ne sortit. Il n'en tint pas compte de fila vers eux, une colère sourde bouillonnant dans ses veines. _Pas eux,_ se répétait-il. Ses pieds glissèrent plusieurs fois sur le sol de glace, mais à chaque fois il se relevait rapidement pour foncer vers son ami.

_Cette chose ne devait pas le toucher. Elle ne devait pas le toucher. Elle ne le toucherait pas._

Mais, alors qu'il se trouvait presque à porté de bras – si proche ! –, une force incroyable le décolla du sol, ses jambes pendant dans l'air, et il se retrouva la tête en bas, poussé de l'autre coté de la rue comme une poupée de chiffon. Son dos s'écrasa contre le mur, et un craquement sinistre retentit.

Dans sa tête, un gémissement de douleur résonna et il ferma les yeux.

Allongé à même le sol, une brume épaisse entourant chacune de ses pensées diffuses, Kuroo sentit soudain une matière douce sous ses doigts. Papillonnant, son regard tomba immédiatement sur quelque chose de sombre et de rouge qu'il prit tout d'abord pour du sang.

Mais ce n'était pas cela. En vérité, il se trouvait allongé au milieu d'une myriade de pétales de rose, délirant sans aucun doute sous l'effet du choc. Une toux brusque lui déchira la poitrine, et lorsqu'il tenta enfin de se redresser, ses doigts tombèrent une nouvelle fois sur quelque chose qui attira son attention.

Un métal froid, sans couleur, qui ne brillait plus.

Les yeux de Kuroo s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit ce qui se trouvait à ses cotés : une faux, brisée en deux, plantée dans le sol froid et dur de la rue. Nuance de vert et de noir, elle semblait vidée de son énergie, morte, et presque immédiatement, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, une sanglot passa ses lèvres.

_Qui es-tu ?_ désirait-il demander. _Dis moi qui tu es, je t'en supplie._

Mais l'arme resta inanimée, et le brun comprit que c'était trop tard. Les pétales s'humidifièrent, se transformant petit à petit en gouttelettes sanglantes, imbibant ses vêtements, et cette fois ce fut trop : il se mit à hurler.

– Putain, bro', réveille toi !

Des mains puissantes le secouaient avec force et, les joues trempées et la gorge sèche, Kuroo ouvrit les yeux sur le visage inquiet de son meilleur ami. La douceur de ses draps le prit par surprise et il se redressa doucement, toujours maintenu par Bokuto qui continuait de le fixer.

– Je –, tenta t-il mais sa voix avait une intonation étrange, bien trop aiguë.

Son ami le lâcha enfin, puis il se précipita dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il revint avec une bouteille d'eau, le brun lui en fut reconnaissant. Il l'avala presque entièrement.

– Je crois bien que tu as du réveiller tout le dortoir, tenta de plaisanter Bokuto, mais sa remarque tomba à plat.

En regardant par la fenêtre, Kuroo vit que la lune était revenu. La chaleur de la chambre le fit frissonner.

– Je suis désolé, Bo'. Je voulais pas te réveiller.

– Dis pas de conneries. Ça va ?

Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, il vit clairement de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

– Tout roule, affirma t-il aussi fermement qu'il le put.

Même s'il n'en était pas certain. Au bout de quelques secondes, il releva la tête.

– Va te recoucher, ok ? Tout va bien. J'ai juste rêvé que tu mangeais encore ma mousse au chocolat.

Il tenta un sourire, qui il l'espérait était assez convaincant.

Une fois son meilleur ami de retour dans son lit, Kuroo se recouchant en silence, mais garda les yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

* * *

« _Nouvelle victime découverte aux alentours de l'Académie !_

_Un jeune homme de 22 ans a été retrouvé dans la nuit de lundi à mardi dans l'une des grandes avenues bordant l'école, et il s'agirait apparemment de la treizième victimes du tristement célèbre Soul Eater. Désormais, les parents s'interrogent tout de même : le directeur, Ittetsu Takeda, est-il vraiment capable de protéger tous ses élèves de ce danger ?_

_Extrait du journal local »_

* * *

_**Donnez moi votre avis ! Je vous fais des bisous !** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Note d'auteur.**

Merci à **liuanne** pour tes reviews, tu illumines mes journées de ces petites notifications 3

Voici donc le chapitre 3 qui a eu du mal à arriver aha, le monde s'était monté contre moi pour m'empecher de poster, le vilain. Il est un peu plus long que les autres (LOL, j'avais dit 25k pour la fic entière..., ce chap fait 9k).

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je vous fais des bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Tous les élèves de première année étaient assis dans les gradins, agités et bruyants, excités par ce cours qui était devenu, depuis plusieurs années à présent, une véritable tradition. À peu près un mois après la rentrée, une fois les élèves habitués au rythme imposé par l'Académie, les professeurs leur proposaient une démonstration faite par des deuxième année.

Ils se réunissaient donc tous dans le plus grand espace couvert de l'école, et attendaient de voir les progrès effectués et atteignables d'élèves plus âgés.

Debout dans un couloir, Hajime regardait ses pieds, les sourcils froncés. Il sentait son estomac se serrer, et à ses cotés, Oikawa le regardait d'un air curieux.

– Iwa-chan, tu es en train de me refiler ton stress.

– Je ne stress pas.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'ouvrir et de fermer le poing, étendant le cuir de ses gants, concentrant son attention sur autre chose que sur les gens qui se trouvaient de l'autre coté du mur. Le châtain soupira.

– On va faire comme si je ne partageais pas une partie de tes émotions, d'accord ? Juste : pourquoi est-ce que tu paniques comme ça alors que tu t'entraînes tous les jours dans ce même gymnase ? C'est la même chose.

Le brun grogna.

– Non, ce n'est pas la même chose. En fait, ça n'a vraiment rien à voir. Quand on s'entraîne, on s'entraîne pour nous. Si les autres nous regardent, c'est leur problème. Si on échoue, on s'en fiche c'est un entraînement. Là...

Iwaizumi n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait facilement impressionner. Pourtant, sentir une foule d'yeux posée sur lui ne l'avait jamais attiré. Il ne voulait pas être au centre de l'attention, pas plus qu'il ne désirait être jugé et analysé. Ses capacités le regardaient lui, eux, et c'était une chose qu'il partageait avec Oikawa. Certes, l'avis de ses professeurs l'interessait, mais ceux des autres élèves il n'en avait cure.

– Laisse les regarder, lui affirma le châtain en posant son épaule contre la sienne. Notre lien est le meilleur, alors autant leur en mettre plein la vue.

– Et comment tu peux savoir qu'on va pas se faire botter le cul ? Ça serait pas mal, dans le genre honteux.

– Oh, Iwa-chan je t'en prie, rit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça va faire plus d'un an qu'on se bat contre ces cibles tu peux me rappeler un jour où elles ont réussi à ne serait-ce que nous toucher ?

Le brun marmonna quelque chose, puis lui lança un coup d'œil. Soudain, dans le gymnase, la voix du professeur Ukai senior les présenta brièvement, puis les invita à entrer.

Oikawa le tira presque derrière lui, et une fois au centre du terrain d'entraînement, il salua la petite foule d'un air ravi. Tous les première année le regardaient avec enthousiasme, attendant sûrement qu'ils disent quelque chose, l'un ou l'autre. De son coté, Hajime ne comptait pas leur adresser le moindre mot.

– Je me dois de vous rappeler, commença Ukai d'une voix forte, imposant le silence, que cette démonstration n'est pas un spectacle. Elle a pour but de vous montrer les progrès possibles découlant d'un entraînement rigoureux. De vous présenter ce qu'un lien fort peut faire comme différence lors d'un combat. Parmi vous, certains seront ingénieurs. D'autres, meisters, ou armes. Vos camarades, ici présents, vont donc vous montrer ce qu'ils ont appris, afin de vous encourager à faire de même.

Il se tourna vers Iwaizumi et hocha la tête, leur montrant qu'ils pouvaient se mettre en position.

– Un combat ne peut avoir lieu sans une transformation réussie : cela demande de l'entraînement, et beaucoup de première année ont encore du mal avec cela. C'est normal.

Le professeur lança un regard en direction d'Oikawa et ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire. Il prit la main d'Hajime, lui lança un petit coup d'œil, puis après un hochement de tête entendu son corps devint lumineux, presque transparent. Son apparence humaine disparut, laissant sa place à une épée aussi blanche que la neige.

Une vague de « ooh » résonna dans le gymnase et dans la tête du brun, la voix de son meilleur ami résonna, ricanante :

_Ils vont me faire rougir._

L'arme dans sa main n'avait aucun poids, et lui donna comme à chaque fois l'impression que la lame était une extension de son bras droit. Tooru était là, à la fois dans sa tête et dans son corps, derrière son épaule et à coté de lui c'était une sensation étrange qui l'avait surpris la première fois, mais à présent elle le rassura, et il resserra sa prise. Une excitation bien connue le traversa, et il dut retenir un sourire.

La poignée était douce sous ses doigts, sa paume s'enroulant parfaitement autour du manche.

_Tu vas m'étrangler, Iwa-chan, plaisanta t-il. Détends toi où tu vas me salir avec tes mains moites._

_Mes mains ne sont jamais moites._

_Continue de te voiler la face._

Cette fois, Hajime sourit doucement, puis se plaça en face de l'endroit où, il le savait, les cibles mouvantes n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître. Le professeur s'éloigna un peu, les laissant faire, et tous les élèves les regardèrent avec attention.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles apparurent de l'autre coté, entre les deux portes qui menaient à la salle d'équipements mis à disponibilité des élèves. Ce n'était que de simples figures sans visage, uniquement composées de matières souples comme le cuir, des mousses, et du caoutchouc, mais elles étaient dirigées par la magie du directeur qu'il avait lui même insufflé à l'intérieur, afin de permettre à ses étudiants de s'entraîner contre de véritables adversaires sans craindre de les blesser. C'était une bonne chose, mais si en vérité très peu se battait contre elles leurs attaques étaient souvent très brutales.

_Prêt, Iwa-chan ?_

_Bottons leur le cul, ok ?_

_Tes désirs sont des ordres._

Le brun attendit qu'elles fassent le premier pas, puis s'élança vers elles à toute vitesse : la plus importante faiblesse était leur temps de réaction qui laissait franchement à désirer. Elles étaient fortes, mais peu rapide, si bien qu'une agilité développée pouvait largement contrecarrer leurs attaques.

Dans sa main, avant la première attaque, Hajime sentit à quel point Oikawa était extatique, tremblant, et impatient. Il voulait se défouler, frapper, montrer sa force, et ce n'était pas son meister qui allait le retenir aujourd'hui.

Sa lame trancha la première cible comme une simple feuille de papier, et ils savaient tous les deux que dans son état et avec leur longueur d'âme présente, il n'y avait quasiment rien qui aurait pu lui résister. D'un glissement maîtrisé, le meister évita l'attaque de la seconde cible et s'éloigna de trois pas.

Un chaleur presque ardente manqua de lui brûler la main, et la lame d'Oikawa commença à briller étrangement.

_Tu penses vraiment que c'est nécessaire ?_

_On doit leur montrer de quoi on est capable, non ? Laisse moi la geler._

Il y avait en tout cinq cibles, si bien que le brun accepta avec une fausse réticence. En vérité, peut-être que cette démonstration empêcherait les première année de venir voir son partenaire pour essayer de le convaincre. Oikawa Tooru n'était pas contrôlable, c'était pas ainsi que cela fonctionnait : s'ils pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre une fois sur le terrain, c'était car ils se faisaient confiance.

Son meilleur ami acceptait qu'il le manie, et sans cet accord jamais personne ne pourrait ne serait-ce que le soulever.

Dans les faits, cela l'avait toujours empli d'une fierté mal contenue. Certes, il n'en avait jamais parlé à son partenaire, car son ego était suffisamment imposant comme ça, mais être l'objet de sa confiance lui faisait plaisir.

Car Oikawa l'avait choisi, tout autant que lui l'avait fait.

Un cible s'élança vers eux, et l'arme crépita. D'un geste sec et contrôlé, le brun trancha l'air, envoyant ainsi une vague glacée qui givra le sol sur une dizaine de mètres : leur opposant s'arrêta immédiatement, figé des pieds à la tête. La température du gymnase perdit quelques degrés, et Hajime entendit des murmures abasourdis dans la foule derrière lui.

_Ils vont tous avoir peur de toi, maintenant._

_Tant mieux. Qu'ils changent de trottoir tant qu'ils y sont._

Il n'en restait plus que trois, et tout le stress du brun avait désormais disparu. Ce que lui avait dit Oikawa plus tôt était vrai : même si elles avaient réussi à les mettre en difficulté quelques fois lorsqu'ils commençaient tout juste à s'entraîner ensemble, depuis que leur longueur d'âme s'était stabilisée par une fois elles avaient eu le dessus sur eux.

Il resserra sa prise sur la poignée puis s'élança sans crainte : le châtain avait montré ce qu'il savait faire, c'était à son tour à présent.

En première année, alors qu'il constatait petit à petit à quel point son partenaire était l'objet de nombreux regards et compliments, Hajime avait décidé de ne jamais être un poids pour lui. Pendant des semaines et des mois, il s'était entraîné d'arrache-pied afin de maîtriser tous les mouvements de combat que leurs professeurs leurs enseignaient. Étirement, agilité, force physique Iwaizumi était rapidement devenu le meilleur dans de nombreux domaines, même si certains restaient encore largement hors d'attente – Bokuto était et resterait sûrement l'élève avec la plus grande force brute, mais il s'y était fait depuis longtemps –.

Inspirant et expirant en parvenant près de la première, il glissa entre ses jambes semblables à deux bâtons en bois – même si cela n'en était guère – puis de releva de l'autre coté afin de lui trancher la tête sans autre forme de procès. Presque immédiatement, l'avant dernière tenant de le prendre à revers, dans son dos, mais il planta Oikawa dans le sol, gelant ainsi le sol qui immobilisa la cible, puis lui décrocha un coup de pied retourné afin de faire valser sa tête loin de son corps.

Elle tomba au sol et ne bougea plus.

Le silence était complet dans le gymnase, mais le brun ne le remarqua même pas : il restait encore une cible.

Reprenant son partenaire dans sa main, il s'avança vers elle d'un pas tranquille.

_Cette fois c'est moi qui vais devoir me battre pour toi je crois. Cette petite au premier rang te regarde avec un peu trop d'aplomb._

_C'est ça, comme si quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'idée de se comparer à toi._

Il lui répondit pas un gloussement.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, la cible se jeta sur lui d'un bon puissant : elle couvrit plusieurs mètres en quelques secondes et arma son poing pour essayer de l'atteindre.

Sur le moment, il put sentir Oikawa éclater de rire, et ce son résonna dans sa tête tandis qu'il levait tout simplement l'épée devant lui, du bout du bras, afin qu'elle vienne s'y empaler sans effort.

Une fois son corps retombé, il y eut un instant où rien ne se passa, puis des applaudissements enthousiastes éclatèrent depuis les gradins. Jetant un petit coup d'œil à son professeur, Hajime put le voir hocher la tête avec un air fier.

L'épée chauffa légèrement, puis s'illumina encore une fois son meilleur ami réapparu devant ses yeux et ils échangèrent un sourire avant de se taper dans la main.

– Voici donc, chers élèves, le meilleur niveau atteint au début de la deuxième année. Je vous rappelle une nouvelle fois que ce n'est pas un objectif obligatoire, et que chacun progresse à son rythme : toute fois, j'ose espérer que cette démonstration vous donnera envie de faire de votre mieux et de vous surpasser. Vous poussez retourner dans vos classes à présent.

* * *

Lorsque deux coups résonnèrent à la porte de sa chambre, Daishou sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Quasiment personne ne venait le déranger lorsqu'il était dans le dortoir : il n'y avait que Mika, et elle ne frappait jamais.

Donc, lorsqu'Oikawa se présenta dans l'embrasure avec un immense sourire, il ne put que soupirer en posant son livre sur son oreiller. Assis à son bureau, son casque sur les oreilles, Tsukishima ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner : la plupart du temps, si ce n'était pas Yamaguchi, il se contentait d'ignorer la personne comme si elle n'était pas là. Sauf quand elle faisait du bruit là il laissait tout de même échapper un regard agacé et un claquement de langue.

Le châtain entra sans attendre une invitation et referma la porte derrière lui. D'un pas léger, il s'approcha de son lit et s'assit aux cotés de Daishou avec un grand sourire.

– Si t'es là pour me faire chier, sache que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

– C'est que t'as l'air super occupé, là. Et pourquoi je viendrai forcément te faire chier je pourrais tout simplement être là pour profiter de ta présence.

Suguru leva les yeux au ciel. Il croisa les jambes et le regarda, attendant qu'il déballe son sac.

– Oui, bon d'accord : je viens me réfugier ici parce que Bokuto squatte notre chambre pour faire des bras de fer avec Iwa-chan. Toute cette testostérone va me faire vomir.

– Pauvre chou, railla l'autre. Ça doit être dur d'avoir un meister aussi demandé.

– Tu n'imagines même pas.

Il laissa échapper un soupir grossier, mais regarda tout de même Daishou avec un air curieux. Un instant passa où il sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose, puis en voyant l'air agacé que commençait à prendre son ami, tenta tout de même :

– Au fait..., tu avances dans ta recherche ?

– Ma recherche ?

– Ouais, tu sais... Pour un meister.

L'air agacé fut presque immédiatement remplacé par une irritation bien réelle. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, se redressa contre le mur, puis lui lança un regard courroucé.

Oikawa et Daishou se connaissaient depuis un peu plus d'un an, et le châtain avait fini par comprendre que ce sujet réveillait à chaque fois une colère qu'il ne comprenait pas bien. Au départ, il avait tout simplement cru que son ami était comme Kuroo, frustré de ne pas trouver de partenaire et de voir tous ses amis combattre avec leurs armes. Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'en était rien. Daishou ne cherchait pas, tout simplement. En fait, il semblait même tout faire pour éviter toute rencontre ne montrer son tatouage à personne, ne pas se transformer devant les autres. Oikawa ne l'avait même jamais vu sur le terrain d'entraînement, au gymnase.

Alors, parfois il tentait de l'astiquer un peu, pour comprendre les raisons de ce comportement.

– Mêle toi de ton cul, tu veux ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais les choses en mains.

Le châtain haussa les épaules.

– Tu sais, si tu me laissais t'aider je pourrais...

– Ouais c'est ça. Comme si j'avais besoin de l'aide du grand et puissant Oikawa Tooru.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

– Toi aussi tu es puissant, tu sais ?

La colère de Daishou retomba presque aussitôt, et il lui envoya un regard confus.

– Ah ouais, et je peux savoir comment tu peux savoir ça ?

Tooru resta immobile, puis se rapprocha tout à coup. Il planta son regard dans le sien, les pupilles écarquillées, ses iris marrons tachés de cristaux bleus.

– Je le sais, affirma t-il, parce que justement, je suis puissant.

Un frisson traversa l'autre, et il dut se retenir de reculer. Une fois sûr que le message était passé, Oikawa se replaça à distance raisonnable, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Et si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, très bien. J'arrête de t'embêter.

Il baissa ensuite la tête et commença à tripoter la couette qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Finalement, aura t-il du se taire : même si de nombreuses personnes pensaient le contraire, lui trouvait que Daishou était un chouette gars. Drôle, intéressant, et surtout : le châtain savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui en cas de besoin.

Soudain, ce dernier soupira.

– Bon, tu venais pour quoi ?

Oikawa ouvrit la bouche.

– Mais je t'ai dit –

– En vrai, je veux dire. Je suis pas stupide, et ton excuse était nulle.

Il fit la moue, puis finit par soupirer.

– Très fort. Tu me connais bien.

– Pas trop mal, je dirais.

Tooru le regarda un instant, puis commença :

– En fait, j'ai un service à te demander. Tu sais que depuis la découverte de la treizième victime, ils ont interdit les sorties nocturnes à tous les élèves ?

– Ouais...

Il commençait à voir où il voulait en venir, mais le laissa tout de même continuer.

– J'aurais besoin de sortir cette nuit. Ma sœur est l'inspectrice en charge l'enquête, et ça va faire des heures qu'elle ne répond plus à mes appels. Je sais que c'est sans doute rien mais...

– C'est ta sœur, termina Daishou. Et tu t'inquiètes.

Le châtain hocha la tête.

Suguru savait parfaitement pourquoi il venait le voir pour cela : au fil de l'année passée, il avait fini par se créer des contacts auprès des dernière année, et beaucoup lui avaient montré plein de choses, dont comment sortir en douce de l'Académie sans se faire prendre.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, puis soupira.

– D'accord, très bien. Je ferais diversion : les surveillants sont si faciles à distraire.

Tooru lui sourit légèrement, reconnaissant.

– Merci, dit-il sincèrement.

– Tache juste de revenir en vie, d'accord ? J'ai pas envie d'avoir ça sur la conscience. En plus je crois que personne ne pourra retenir Iwaizumi quand il viendra me faire la peau.

* * *

Iwaizumi Hajime marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs presque vides de l'Académie.

L'air frais de ce début de matinée s'engouffrait dans les salles, passait à travers les fenêtres, et les quelques courageux déjà présents devant les salles étaient enroulés dans de gros pulls molletonnés beaucoup en avait profité pour rester quelques minutes de plus sous leurs couettes, et tant pis s'ils manquaient le petit-déjeuner. Après tout, les chambres devaient bien être le seul endroit de l'école à être chauffé comme il le fallait, et les céréales pouvaient bien attendre.

Le brun, lui, s'était réveillé aux aurores, alors que le soleil venait tout juste de se lever. Il avait attendu quelques minutes, puis après s'être tourné et retourné dans son lit, avait finalement décidé d'aller prendre une douche pour effacer les traces de la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. Peu après s'être endormi, il s'était soudainement réveillé en pleine nuit, en sursaut, sans trop savoir pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'Oikawa n'était plus dans son lit. Son premier réflexe avait été de jurer dans son oreiller, puis d'attendre, assis contre son mur. Il avait fixé la porte dans le noir, les sourcils froncés, en se disant, au fil des heures _s'il rentre maintenant, je ne lui dirais rien._

Finalement, son meilleur ami n'était jamais rentré, et Hajime s'était assoupi au bout de quelques heures, épuisé.

À présent, il se rendait vers sa salle de classe d'un air inquiet. Oikawa n'était nulle part : ni à la cafeteria, ni dans la chambre d'un de leur ami, et personne ne savait où il se trouvait. S'il ne se trouvait pas non plus en cours – avec presque trente minutes d'avance – alors Hajime se rendrait immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur, et peu lui importait si son partenaire finissait collé jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Au moins peut-être cela l'empecherait-il de faire le mur comme un idiot.

En tournant dans le bon couloir, il sentit ses mains devenir moites et déglutit deux fois. La porte était fermée, mais lorsqu'il abaissa la poignée elle s'ouvrit sans protester. L'intérieur était silencieux, vide, à l'exception d'une personne qui dormait sur l'un des bureaux, étalé sur le bois.

Sur le moment, les jambes du brun tremblèrent et il s'appuya contre l'embrasure.

_Cet idiot._

Il était là, ronflant légèrement comme si lui même n'avait pas passé sa nuit à s'inquiéter, ses vêtements de la veille au soir sur le dos. Il avait du les renfiler à la hâte sitôt qu'Hajime eut fermé les yeux.

En s'approchant, il put également constater que ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre sans nom. Finalement, Iwaizumi soupira franchement et alla s'asseoir à sa place, juste à coté d'Oikawa. Même le raclement de sa chaise sur le sol ne fut pas suffisamment pour réveiller, si bien qu'il ne chercha pas plus loin : lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, peut-être que le brun lui demanderait des explications. À présent, lui même était bien trop fatigué pour cela. Il ne voulait pas faire une scène.

Il posa sa tête contre le bois, le visage tourné vers celui de son partenaire. Ses cernes faisaient peine à voir, et sur le moment il ne put que tendre le bras, doucement, pour écarter une mèche qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

 _Imbécile,_ voulu t-il lui dire. _Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile de première. Tu ne pourrais pas me prévenir, au moins ? Putain, je ne suis pas ta mère, je pourrais comprendre, non ? T'aider, peut-être, si je savais ce que tu foutais._

Hajime replaça sa main contre son torse en silence et ferma les yeux.

* * *

– Tu vas où comme ça ?

Les cheveux humides, plaqués sur son front, Kuroo regardait Bokuto avec un sourcil haussé. Le brun était allongé sur son lit, le buste légèrement surélevé par son oreiller qu'il avait coincé derrière son dos, et avait une multitude de feuilles éparpillées devant lui.

Le stylo dans sa main droite s'agita un peu.

– Je vais m'entraîner. Normalement à cette heure là y'a personne dans le gymnase.

Son mouvement s'arrêta.

– Maintenant ? Sérieux ? Tu trouves pas que tu t'entraînes un peu trop en ce moment ?

Bokuto haussa les épaules.

– Pas vraiment. Je me suis relâché pendant les grandes vacances, alors j'aimerai bien retrouver mon niveau avant les vacances de noël, tu vois ?

Kuroo hocha la tête. Il ne voyait pas vraiment, mais comme son ami n'était pas tout à fait une lumière en classe, il devait la plupart du temps se rattraper dans les cours incluant le physique. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression que ses notes étaient si catastrophiques que ça.

Il décida de ne rien dire et lui souhaita bonne chance.

– Si tu ne me vois pas dans deux heures, ça veut dire que quelqu'un est venu m'enlever pour le séquestrer dans une cave.

– C'est noté. Amuse toi bien.

Et Bokuto referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Lorsque le meister arriva près du gymnase, il remarqua presque immédiatement les lumières qui éclairaient l'intérieur. L'hiver approchait, et les nuits se faisaient de plus en plus sombres si bien qu'une simple bougie aurait pu illuminer toute une plaire. Ce bâtiment là était en lui même assez banal si on le comparait avec les anciennes structures qui composaient le lieu des cours, avec des murs épais et unis, des fenêtres en hauteur assez sales, et une double porte amenée par de petites marches en béton.

Il les grimpa en quelques secondes puis poussa l'ouverture afin de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Comme d'habitude, l'air était moite et portait une odeur de transpiration, mais Bokuto avait fini par s'y habituer depuis longtemps. Cet endroit le mettait même à l'aise, lorsqu'il commençait à perdre confiance en lui.

Jamais il n'avait désiré se plaindre à son meilleur ami par rapport au fait que lui non plus n'avait pas d'arme, était donné que Kuroo semblait le prendre bien plus mal que lui. Certes, il savait qu'en cas de besoin le brun était là pour lui, mais cette histoire de partenaire lui montait tellement à la tête que Bokuto ne désirait pas l'ennuyer avec ses insécurités.

Il n'était pas très malin, pas plus qu'il n'était le plus fort. Si son arme ne le jugeait pas assez compétent, alors il allait tout faire pour se montrer à la hauteur.

Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui, en silence, et manqua de sursauter en constatant que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà là, debout au milieu du terrain d'entraînement. Même s'il se trouvait loin, Bokuto le reconnut immédiatement le garçon qu'il avait vu en compagnie d'Iwaizumi la dernière fois.

_Akaashi Keiji._

Pas vraiment fier de lui, le meister resta immobile, silencieux. Il l'observa d'un œil curieux, se demandant pourquoi un jeune héritier très certainement talentueux s'entraînait seul à cette heure-ci. Il était là, campé sur ses pieds, et s'illuminait parfois d'une petite lumière avant de retrouver son apparence normale.

Il fit cela plusieurs fois avant de taper du pied d'un geste rageur et de recommencer à nouveau. À chaque fois, ses épaules tombaient un peu plus et ses tentatives se faisaient plus espacées. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta, soupira, et se retourna.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Bokuto se sentit coupable en voyant Akaashi sursauter.

Le plus vieux s'approcha en quelques enjambés, et se planta devant le brun qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

– Je suis désolé, commença t-il immédiatement, je ne voulais pas t'espionner comme ça, c'était impoli. Tu avais l'air concentré, et je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais j'aurai quand même du signaler ma présence.

Il se racla la gorge.

– Tu t'entraînais tout seul ? Je pensais qu'Iwaizumi avait accepté de...

Mais tandis qu'il parlait, Bokuto remarqua que le regard du garçon avait peu à peu dévié, et regardait à présent son biceps où sa marque se trouvait.

– Tout ça pour dire : tu voudrais peut-être t'entraîner avec moi ? A deux c'est plus simple et...

Mais enfin il se tue. Les yeux d'Akaashi étaient à présent légèrement écarquillés, et tout son corps s'était figé.

Il ne l'écoutait plus du tout.

– Tout va bien ?

Mais plutôt que de lui répondre, Keiji tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, presque en courant, jusqu'à la porte de secours de l'autre coté du terrain.

Lorsque le claquement signifiant qu'elle s'était refermée retentit, Bokuto revint à lui. Il haussa les sourcils, et se demanda piteusement s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

* * *

_Tu n'y pouvais rien, Suguru. C'était entièrement ma faute. Je suis désolée de t'avoir embarqué là dedans._

Daishou se réveilla en sueur, dans un sursaut étranglé. Sur le moment, il ne vit rien, puis l'ombre qui obscurcissait sa vision disparue enfin et il put apercevoir les murs de sa chambre. Ils lui semblaient dangereusement proche, à deux doigts de s'écrouler sur lui pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Le plafond se rapprochait, il le voyait, et lorsqu'il fut enfin capable de remuer les doigts, il se redressa et écarta ses draps qui menaçait de le faire suffoquer.

Dans le lit d'à coté, Tsukishima dormait profondément, et Suguru tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration régulière : cela ne fonctionna pas. Sa gorge sèche le brûlait et ses joues étaient bouillantes. Il sentait des gouttes de sueur couler le long de son dos, et cela devint si insupportable qu'il finit par se lever en tremblant, attrapant la bouteille d'eau posée sur son bureau ainsi que le pull qui traînait sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour tourner le verrou de la porte afin de s'engouffrer dans le couloir, mais lorsque ce fut fait, il put enfin prendre une grande inspiration : l'air du couloir était bien moins étouffant.

Encore une fois, il fut reconnaissant envers la personne qui avait désactivé cette foutue sonnerie : il avait toujours soupçonné Oikawa, mais ce dernier avait refusé de confirmer.

Dehors, il faisait froid : ses joues s'embrasèrent immédiatement et il dut enfiler son pull sans tarder. Un léger vent soufflait, mais une fois habitué ce n'était si terrible. Daishou sentait l'air faire voler ses cheveux emmêlés, et c'était agréable. Regardant autour de lui, il décida d'aller faire un tour : retourner dormir ne lui disait rien pour l'instant, et une petite balade lui dégourdirait les jambes.

S'avançant vers l'arrière du bâtiment, il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt et étouffa un bâillement. Le dernier jardin était vraiment un endroit qu'il appréciait, tout d'abord pour son calme, mais aussi car le cadre lui offrait un apaisement qu'il ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs.

Une fois sur le chemin en terre, il passa au dessus d'une haie de buisson particulièrement touffue et alla s'allonger dans l'herbe, bien caché et à l'abri du monde. Le sol était légèrement humide, et l'herbe lui chatouilla la nuque, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le ciel, sa respiration se stabilisa et il souffla un bon coup.

Ces cauchemars avaient à chaque fois le don de lui retourner l'estomac, et sans même le vouloir il se réveillait en se sentant coupable. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer à cause de ça. Ce n'était pas son histoire. Il ne l'avait pas pris de plein fouet, et s'il avait été un peu honnête, il aurait compris qu'avec des efforts supplémentaires tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. S'il avait ouvert les yeux. S'il n'avait pas été aussi bête.

Sa poitrine se leva et s'abaissa doucement, mais sa gorge se serra tout de même un peu.

Cette histoire n'était pas comme dans les livres. Il n'était pas un personnage traumatisé par une mauvaise expérience, simplement un mec qui s'en voulait pour son inconscience.

Il resta immobile plusieurs instants, les mains croisées sur son ventre, avant d'entendre un son au loin. Dans le silence de la nuit, ces simples bruits de pas furent comme des hurlements et Daishou sursauta.

Il se redressa brusquement, et s'approcha à tâtons du bord de la haie. Il y avait un trou, minuscule certes, mais il lui permit d'apercevoir discrètement le chemin à quelques mètres de là. Si c'était un professeur ou un surveillant, mieux valait être discret.

Mais malheureusement, ce qu'il vit ne fut ni l'un ni l'autre. En fait, ce fut bien pire.

 _Kuroo_.

Daishou déglutit, les yeux écarquillés.

 _C'est une blague ?_ Pensa t-il. _Quelles chances y avait-il pour qu'il sorte au même moment que moi, putain ?_

Immobile, le teint blême, Suguru déglutit – et ce son fut bien trop fort à ses oreilles – puis recula lentement en faisant bien attention où il mettait ses mains et ses pieds. Pour le coup, Kuroo était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir, même si pour être honnête s'il avait eu le choix il aurait préféré ne jamais le voir.

Lui et ce foutu tatouage.

Une fois de retour à sa place, il se rallongea, les muscles tendus, et attendit simplement qu'il s'éloigne. Cela ne serait certainement pas long : Kuroo n'avait aucune patience. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas ce que le brun pouvait bien faire là.

Au bout de quelques secondes, alors que le silence s'apprêtait à refaire son apparition, une voix bien trop forte se fit entendre.

Daishou grimaça.

– Kuroo-san !

Il ne reconnaissant pas la personne, mais en tout cas il aurait bien aimé qu'elle se taise. Cela avait l'air d'être un garçon. Un première année, peut-être ?

Faute de mieux, il écouta.

* * *

Depuis peu, Kuroo avait du mal à dormir. Souvent, il se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit sans raison, et fixait le plafond pendant des heures avant de se rendormir avec peine. Son cauchemar tournait en boucle dans ses pensées, et même s'il ne l'avait pas refait depuis la dernière fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Iwaizumi et Oikawa bizarrement.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais il lui avait paru si...

Le brun soupira et se redressa dans son lit. En face, Bokuto dormait profondément, si bien qu'il décida d'aller prendre un peu d'air à l'extérieur. Certes, le temps s'était rafraîchi, mais il ne se sentait d'humeur à se rendormir maintenant si bien que se dégourdir les jambes avait à ses yeux plus d'attrait.

Comme à chaque fois, il s'habilla en conséquence tout en gardant son pyjama sous son manteau, puis s'échappa de la chambre discrètement. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de Tsukishima et Daishou, puis sortit du couloir et descendit les marches.

Dehors, il n'y avait que peu de vent et surtout : tous les chemins étaient déserts. Il put s'avancer calmement vers les jardins, d'un pas lent, les mains dans les poches, et respirer plus clairement. Le ciel était sombre, presque sans lune, si bien qu'il manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois sur des branches car il ne regardait pas vraiment où il posait ses pieds.

 _Quelle heure est-il ?_ se demanda t-il vaguement en s'asseyant sur un banc. Il se trouvait dans un chemin bordé de haies, et le sol était légèrement humide, ce qui ne l'étonna guère.

Il ferma les yeux et balança sa tête en arrière. Le silence, le vent dans les feuilles, l'eau qui coulait au loin.

Soudain, il perçut des bruits de pas et se redressa, alerte. Kuroo regarda à droite, à gauche, puis vit qu'une forme s'avançait vers lui presque en courant.

– Kuroo-san !

Il ne le connaissait pas, mais le premier qui s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre était petit mais musclé, avec un sourire un peu timide. Le brun sentit venir la conversation, et se demanda une nouvelle fois quelle heure pouvait-il bien être. Comme ce garçon avait-il pu sortir des dortoirs ? D'ailleurs, dans quel bâtiment se trouvait-il ? S'il était sorti, il devait venir du F, mais l'année passé l'un de leur camarade de classe avait la capacité de devenir invisible : depuis les capacités spéciales des armes ne l'étonnaient plus.

– Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure là, affirma t-il d'une voix bien trop forte aux oreilles de Kuroo, mais je vous ai vu aller par ici et ça fait des jours que je voulais vous parler.

Il fut à deux doigts de lui demander de parler plus doucement, mais le garçon ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

– En fait, je voulais vraiment vous parler.

Il leva la main lui lui montra sa paume. À l'intérieur, il y avait une fleur, qui ressemblait vaguement à une rose. Cette vue manqua de lui couper le souffle.

Il fixa la marque un instant, puis le garçon abaissa sa main.

– Je sais que vous n'avez pas encore trouvez de partenaire, alors j'aimerai vraiment que vous essayiez avec moi.

Ce n'était pas une question, plus une demande. Il ne semblait pas hésiter une seconde, comme s'il était certain que Kuroo était son partenaire.

Beaucoup avait eu le même ton persuadé avec lui, et à chaque fois cela s'était terminé de la même manière. De bonne grâce, il hocha la tête et souffla :

– D'accord. Ton nom ?

– Yû ! Nishinoya Yû ! Je suis certain que ça va marcher.

Il était bien trop énergique aux yeux de Kuroo qui se retint de grimacer. Il devait essayer. En vérité, il devait très certainement essayer avec tout le monde. Mais la douleur d'une personne qui s'accordait avec lui avec une longueur d'âme négative ainsi que celle de la déception étaient difficile à supporter.

Il ne voulait plus être déçu. Et il savait déjà que ce garçon ne serait pas son partenaire.

Ce dernier hocha d'ailleurs la tête avec aplomb, puis affirma :

– Je suis dans le même dortoir que vous, au premier étage. Je vous connais tous : votre groupe. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Bokuto : vous êtes connus dans l'Académie. Vous deux, vous êtes amis avec les meilleurs élèves de l'école, et on a assisté à leur démonstration la dernière fois, c'était génial.

Des étoiles semblaient briller dans ses yeux, et il le regardait comme si Kuroo était la solution à tout cela. Soudain, le brun comprit.

– Il est très certainement impossible d'atteindre leur niveau, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

– Et pourquoi pas ?

– Parce que c'est Oikawa. Et Iwaizumi. La meilleure arme et le meilleur meister de notre génération. Ce que tu as vu, ce n'était qu'un échauffement pour eux.

Il soupira, secoua la tête, puis continua :

– Tu sais quoi, c'est pas grave. Je m'en fiche. En fait, je veux juste trouver mon arme. Je ne veux pas être le meilleur. Je ne veux pas prouver ma valeur ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux un partenaire.

Soudain, Nishinoya eut l'air particulièrement déçu. Il le regarda avec un air triste, et souffla, comme un enfant capricieux :

– Tu manques d'objectif et de détermination, remarqua t-il. Mais c'est pas grave : une fois qu'on sera partenaire, je suis sûr qu'on deviendra les meilleurs.

Il était bien trop tard pour que Kuroo rétorque quoi que ce soit. Il soupira de nouveau, regarda le sol, puis se leva du banc. Le première année était plutôt petit, vu comme ça. Peut-être avait-il simplement envie de prouver sa valeur il le comprenait, mais n'avait pas les mêmes ambitions. Tout simplement.

– Je vais y aller. On essayera demain. Au gymnase après les cours.

Yû hocha vivement la tête. Cela devait être la première fois qu'il essayait avec un meister, car l'échec ne semblait pas lui faire peur.

 _Tant pis,_ pensa Kuroo. _Nous verrons bien._

Comment imaginait-il son partenaire ? S'il était si certain que ce garçon ne le serait pas, c'était qu'il devait en avoir une vague idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement, il fit un signe de tête au garçon puis le dépassa pour retourner au dortoir.

* * *

Kuroo avait mal dormi, sans vraiment qu'il trouve cela étonnant. Après s'être recouché, il avait tout simplement regardé son plafond pendant un moment, jusqu'à entendre du bruit dans le couloir. Sur le coup, il avait eu peur de voir débarquer le première année, mais les bruits s'étaient tus sans que personne n'entre, et il avait repris sa contemplation.

Lorsque son réveil avait sonné, il avait éteint d'un geste morne, des cernes sous les yeux. Même Bokuto lui avait demandé si ça allait, ce à quoi il avait répondu _oui, tu ronfles simplement trop fort mec._

À présent, il avançait dans la cafeteria avec un air irrité, les doigts serrés autour des bords de son plateau. Il n'y avait plus de chocolat, et cela avait le don de le rendre quelque peu irascible : même à cette heure-ci, comme les examens approchaient, les élèves se levaient tôt et dévalisaient la nourriture et les boissons du petit-déjeuner afin de se rendre à la bibliothèque avant le début des cours.

Au loin, il repéra la table où se trouvaient ses amis, et il accéléra afin d'aller s'asseoir. Il remarqua Bokuto qui lança un bout de pain plein de confiture dans le bol de café noir d'Iwaizumi, et ce geste le déconcentra – Bokuto était-il devenu suicidaire pendant la nuit ? –, en tout cas assez pour qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne qui s'avançait vers lui en sens inverse.

Un coup d'épaule malheureux plus tard, un plateau se renversa et éclaboussa tout ce qui se trouvait autour. Mortifié, Kuroo s'accroupit pour ramasser les débrits du bol, puis se figea lorsqu'il releva la tête.

Daishou se trouvait là, immobile, et le regardait avec un air étrange. C'était quelque chose de particulier, de remarquer la présence de ce dernier autrement que par sa voix, mais Kuroo se redressa tout de même.

– Hum, commença t-il, un peu désarmé face au comportement étrange qu'arborait son supposé ennemi. Pardon ? Pour le coup je ne t'avais vraiment vu et...

Sans un mot, Suguru se baissa afin de ramasser son plateau et de reposer ce qu'il avait fait tomber du bout des doigts. Son thé était toujours étalé sur le sol, si bien que le brun le regarda tourner les talons, poser ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur une table vide, aller demander quelque chose aux cantinières, puis revenir avec une serpillière dans les mains.

Enfin, il brisa le silence.

– Tu comptes resta là encore longtemps ?

Kuroo faillit sursauter.

– Hum, non, mais... Tu n'as rien a dire ?

– Tu veux que je m'excuse, peut-être ?

Il ne le regardait pas, et continuait d'essuyer le liquide.

– Non, mais je me disais que... même pas un commentaire ? Une remarque ?

– Dégage, Kuroo, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

 _Pas d'humeur à me faire chier ?_ Pour être honnête, lui non plus n'avait pour une fois pas envie d'embêter Daishou, mais il se demanda tout de même quelle pouvait être la raison de ce comportement étrange.

Soudain, il releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'on dirait.. de la déception ?_

Suguru détourna les yeux avant que Kuroo puisse réellement comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir, et tourna les talons pour aller tout remettre à sa place. Il jeta son plateau, rendit la serpillière, puis quitta la cafétéria d'un pas lent.

Au final, il n'avait pas mangé.

Une sensation étrange au creux de la poitrine, Kuroo se retourna et rejoignit ses amis.

* * *

Daishou regardait la scène devant lui d'un air absent. Assis dans l'herbe, le dos contre une arbre, il observait Mika et Yachi s'entraîner durement. Les deux jeunes femmes n'en étaient encore qu'au tout début : la blonde n'était qu'une première année, et elle peinait encore à se transformer complètement. Bien caché au fin fond du dernier jardin, derrière le bâtiment F, elles pouvaient toutes deux se donner à fond sans craindre le regard moqueur d'autrui.

En ce moment, tandis que novembre commençait à être sérieusement entamé, la semaine de vacances était arrivée au bon moment. Les troisièmes années étaient au comble de leur stress, et commençait à le décharger en se moquant des débutants et de leurs erreurs, comme s'ils n'étaient pas tous passés par là auparavant.

Même Oikawa ne s'était jamais abaissé à cela, lui qui avait pourtant maîtrisé sa transformation intégrale à dix ans, dans le plus grand secret.

Ainsi, ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés ici, dans cet endroit bien plus tranquille que le gymnase.

– Vas-y Yachi, ferme les yeux, tu verras je suis là pour te retenir.

Cela faisait plus de trente minutes que Mika la rassurait avec des paroles douces et sincères : elle essayait de gagner sa confiance, car elle avait elle aussi deviné que tout le problème se trouvait là. Dans la confiance que Yachi accordait aux autres et a elle même.

La plus petite ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Doucement, la rousse se rapprocha et prit sa main dans la sienne, planta son regard au cœur de ses pupilles.

– Je suis là, affirma t-elle. Ton apparence sera parfaite. Tu seras parfaite. Tu es ma partenaire.

Le cœur de Daishou se serra. Ces mots... si seulement Mika avait été sa partenaire. Avec elle, il aurait pu lui dévoiler sa marque les yeux fermés. Il se serait transformé dans ses mains sans craintes, et il l'aurait laissé le maîtriser à la perfection, avec toute l'agilité dont elle était capable.

Il enviait Yachi.

Il enviait Oikawa.

Il enviait tout ceux qui avait trouvé leur meister, et surtout il enviait ceux dont les partenaires étaient des gens méritant. Des gens biens.

En vérité, il ne pensait pas réellement que le sien était mauvais. Il le savait au fond de lui, mais les choses avaient bien trop mal démarré pour qu'à présent il se rende tout simplement devant lui pour lui dire : _au fait, voici ma marque_.

Sa main se posa sur les os de son bassin.

– D'accord, souffla Yachi en resserra sa main et en entrelaçant ses doigts. D'accord.

Ses vêtements se soulevèrent, comme si un vent soufflait autour de sa peau, et tout son corps s'illumina doucement. Ses cheveux devinrent blancs, sa peau translucide, et la seconde d'après elle avait disparu.

Une hallebarde étrange se tenait là, à sa place, d'une couleur pale agréable, brillant dans la main de son meister. Mika sourit et sauta sur place.

– Tu as réussi ! s'écria t-elle. Ah tu es magnifique ! Tu es si, si...

Elle se mit à tourner sur elle même en tenant l'arme des deux mains.

– Un naginata, n'est-ce pas ? Si long et fin, c'est comme si.. si... ah, tu es vraiment ma partenaire, tu sais ? Je sens dans mon âme que c'est comme si je tenais un miroir dans ma main : mon rêve, ma perception, je –

Elle s'arrêta et rit, et Daishou devina que la blonde avait du lui dire quelque chose, dans sa tête. Il ferma les yeux.

Yachi était une très belle arme. Il était fier de ses progrès, et heureux pour sa meilleur amie.

Derrière ses paupières, sa propre apparence lui apparue et il reporta sa main sur son bassin. Sa marque lui semblait soudain brûlante. _Et lui ?_ Se dit-il. _Lui aussi réagirait ainsi ? Et si mon apparence lui faisait peur ? C'est possible, après tout._

Soudain, il repensa à conversation qu'il avait entendu.

_Si ça se trouve, il a déjà trouvé un partenaire._

La manière dont fonctionnait le partenariat entre arme et meister était étrange : la magie décidait de la marque, mais ce n'était pas une science incontrôlable. Toutes les armes qui arrivaient à l'Académie n'étaient pas libres certaines, surtout celles des grandes familles, étaient déjà engagées et aucune marque n'était donc imposée. C'était étrange, mais ce système n'était pas parfait après tout.

S'il ne se révélait jamais, alors peut-être que son meister trouverait quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais il n'attendra la Résonance, certes, mais ils pourraient toujours rester très performants. C'était une décision qu'il n'avait pas encore prise, car alors qu'adviendrait-il de lui ?

Il existait plein de professions différentes, et son statut d'arme ne le cantonnait pas à un avenir tout tracé.

Devant lui, il entendit la lame de Yachi fendre l'air.

En vérité, Daishou ne désirait qu'une chose : faire le bon choix. S'il décidait de tout dire, alors il voulait un meister qui le respecterait. Qui se battrait pour lui. Qui mériterait et gagnerait sa confiance.

Parfois, il se disait qu'il en voulait trop, et qu'il rêvait. Et puis il apercevait Oikawa, et ses résolutions devenaient plus fortes : peut-être qu'il ne le méritait pas, peut-être qu'il n'était que _lui_ , mais en attendant, c'était ce qu'il désirait.

Quitte à se battre pour cela.

* * *

– Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir avancer ta tour ?

– Ma tour va avancer, manger ton cavalier, et comme ça tu pourras enfin la fermer.

Oikawa laissa échapper un petit rire et vit Tsukishima, assis à son bureau, qui secouait la tête d'un air dépité. Même lui, de dos, voyait bien que Daishou faisait n'importe quoi. Pourtant, il ne dit rien et le laissa offrir sa tour en pâture à la reine du châtain.

Ce dernier fredonna et manga sa tour sans aucun état d'âme.

Daishou grogna.

– Tu te fous de moi ? La pitié, tu connais ?

– Pas aux échecs, mon vieux. C'est la guerre.

Nous étions jeudi, et il était tard. La semaine de vacances était bientôt terminée, mais Oikawa se sentait prêt à affronter les examens de décembre : il avait bien révisé, et connaissait tous ses cours sur le bout des doigts. Pour les matières physiques que possédaient les armes et les meisters, il ne se faisait aucun soucis.

Pour noël, il serait forcé de retourner chez lui, et il savait très bien que l'accueil serait plus que glacial s'il ne ramenait pas des notes excellentes. Sa mère n'était pas une femme dotée de beaucoup d'humour, et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle s'amuse de notes mauvaises.

De toute façon, il savait qu'il allait réussir, alors il évitait de penser à son retour. En plus il y aurait très certainement sa sœur, alors tout allait bien.

– Échec, déclara t-il en déplaçant une nouvelle fois sa dame.

Daishou lui lança un regard noir, puis déplaça son fou afin qu'il fasse barrage devant son roi.

– Au fait, se souvint-il soudain, comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois ?

– La dernière fois ? demanda Oikawa en fronçant les sourcils, concentré sur son prochain mouvement.

Lorsqu'il jouait sérieusement aux échecs, on pouvait apercevoir une façade qu'il ne laissait que très rarement apparaître : sérieux, tactique, et surtout bien plus intelligent que son attitude désinvolte ne le laissait supposer. Les rares fois où Daishou avait gagné, c'était lorsque le châtain l'avait laissé faire pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'il arrête de jouer avec lui.

– Oui. Quand tu es sorti.

– Oh.

Il bougea son propre fou.

– Bien. Je me suis fait engueuler comme jamais, et cette fois ma sœur m'a vraiment embarqué. Je suis resté enfermé jusqu'au matin dans la cellule en face de son bureau.

Il avait déclaré cela d'un ton morne, comme si c'était quelque chose qui arrivait tous les jours. Daishou le regarda, presque scandalisé.

– Tu es resté enfermé dans une cellule ? répéta t-il lentement. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, au juste ?

– Je me suis introduit sur une scène de crime. Encore. Mais ce n'était pas le Soul Eater. Ma sœur en a eu marre, donc elle a voulu me donner une leçon.

Il haussa les épaules.

– La belle affaire. Pour une fois, je n'étais pas vraiment sorti pour mener mon enquête j'étais simplement inquiet. En fait, si elle n'a pas répondu à mes appels, c'est simplement parce qu'elle m'a ignoré. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne plus le faire, et en échange elle m'a dit que la prochaine fois qu'elle me mettait la main dessus en dehors de l'Académie, elle préviendrait notre mère.

Daishou bougea son pion, et Oikawa enchaîna.

– Échec, répéta t-il.

– Pourquoi tu es aussi obsédé par le Soul Eater ?

Il joua, et sa question figea Oikawa sa son geste. Sa main resta suspendue au dessus du plateau, et il ne le regarda pas, les yeux rivés sur les pièces.

– Ma sœur, commença t-il, puis il fit une pause.

Il bougea une pièce, et Daishou fronça les sourcils. Son mouvement n'avait aucun sens, et il aurait très bien put faire échec et mat.

– Ma sœur, c'est la seule personne qui me reste vraiment. Comme famille, je parle. Bien sûr, j'ai Iwa-chan. Et Bokuto. Et Kuroo. Mais c'est pas la même chose. Avec ma sœur, on a le même sang. Et même si on s'engueule tout le temps, ça a toujours été nous comme notre mère. C'est une femme correcte et déterminée, mais ce n'est pas une bonne mère. Donc ça a toujours été nous.

Il posa le bout du doigt sur son roi, sans le bouger vraiment.

– Il y a un psychopathe, là dehors, qui tue des gens dans la rue, et qui dévore leurs âmes. _Leurs âmes._ La mort, c'est une chose. La disparition d'une âme, c'en est une autre. Et ma sœur est là dedans toute la journée, pas loin de lui, à le traquer. Et si un jour elle se rapprochait tellement que c'est elle qu'il visera ? Si un jour j'apprenais que quelqu'un avait dévoré l'âme de ma sœur ? Je me suis déjà imaginé ce que ça fera : l'annonce, le vide, les dîners, en tête à tête avec ma mère. Elle dirait sans doute que son choix de métier était mauvais. Elle n'est pas soldat, pas plus que médecin ou avocat. Pas ingénieure non plus.

Il fit un sourire, le regard toujours fixé sur le roi.

– Elle est une foutue inspectrice de police qui risque sa vie tous les jours, mais ça ne sera jamais assez bien. Et je ne veux pas me retrouver avec ma mère aux repas à l'entendre la dénigrer tout en me disant que son âme a été dévorée.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ils semblaient bouillir. Les morceaux de cristaux au cœur de ses pupilles étaient en fusion, et lorsque le châtain se penchant en avant pour déplacer sa tour et faire échec et mat, Daishou ne put rien faire d'autre que le regard, hypnotisé.

Il observa sa main saisir la pièce, et une seule pensée traversa son esprit :

_Ce sera quitte ou double._

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rangèrent le plateau, aux alentours de minuit, Daishou trouva enfin le courage de demander, l'air de rien, ce qui le taraudait depuis hier.

– Au fait...

– Humm ?

Tsukishima s'étira, enleva son casque, et leur lança un regard.

– Je vais prendre une douche, déclara t-il simplement avant de prendre des vêtements propres et de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Daishou fixa la porte un instant, puis la voix d'Oikawa le fit revenir.

– Alors, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

– Oh.

Autant qu'il s'en assure.

– Rien d'important en fait, se décida t-il en adoptant un ton railleur. Je me demandais juste si l'abruti qui te servait d'ami avait enfin trouvé sa précieuse arme.

Le châtain stoppa son mouvement, se retourna légèrement, un sourcil haussé, puis déposa le plateau sur le bureau de Suguru avant de se retourner avec un sourire.

Il se rapprocha rapidement, s'assit sur son lit puis croisa les jambes.

– Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

Son rictus menaçait de lui monter jusqu'en haut des joues. Daishou manqua de s'étouffer.

– Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! clarifia t-il, presque rouge. J'aime simplement me tenir au courant. Et j'aimerai aussi aller présenter toutes mes condoléances à la pauvre personne qui sera piégée avec lui.

Oikawa ricana, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Pourtant, le regard qui lui lança était éloquent : il n'était pas dupe.

– Non, pas de partenaire. Ça n'a pas marché avec le petit, là, Nishikawa.

– Nishinoya, précisa Daishou avant d'écarquiller des yeux devant l'air fier de son ami.

Il s'était laissé avoir comme un bleu, et avait désormais très envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

– C'était petit, siffla t-il, les yeux plissés.

– Et efficace. Pas comme si je ne le savais pas déjà, mais c'est toujours agréable d'avoir raison. Alors, tu me montres ta marque ?

– Non. Même pas en rêve.

– Je sais déjà quoi elle va ressembler, tu sais ?

– Je m'en fous, laisse moi tranquille.

Puis soudain, il fut pris d'un doute.

– Tu vas lui dire ?

– Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

Le châtain semblait réellement vexé. Les sourcils froncés, ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

– Kuroo est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, affirma t-il. Mais c'est un meister. Alors ouais, ses intentions sont louables, et je pense que même s'il savait que c'était toi, il finirait par s'y faire. Même plus en fait : je suis certain qu'il en serait heureux. C'est pas comme s'il te détestait vraiment, vous êtes juste encore coincés dans votre période de séduction.

– De _quoi_?

– Mais tu es une arme. Et je suis une arme. Je ne te jetterais pas en offrande comme un bout de viande : c'est votre problème. C'est surtout le tien, à vrai dire. Parti comme il est, il ne risque pas de se trouver un autre partenaire : il attend le bon, vraiment.

Oikawa lui fit un sourire, puis l'invita à s'asseoir à ses cotés. Ce qu'il fit, après un instant d'hésitation.

– Je ne suis qu'un homme, fit-il en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, comme pour essayer de le rassurer. Je n'ai pas à décider pour les autres. Une relation comme ça, c'est pas un truc à prendre à la légère.

Daishou le regarda, le regarda vraiment, puis posa la tête sur son épaule. Derrière le mur, on pouvait entendre l'eau couler.

– Merci, déclara t-il simplement.

Cela faisait du bien, tout de même.

* * *

_**Voilà c'est la fin !** _

Alors: oui. J'adore Oikawa et Iwaizumi. Et m'en fous si c'est une fic KuroShou j'ai décidé que les plus puissants, ça serait eux.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On se retrouve pour le prochain, des bisous !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! Voici donc le chapitre 4 !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, le BokuAka est à l'honneur, et tout ce chapitre est moelleux à souhait parce que je suis un chamallow (et je m'en fiche si certaines scènes ne sont pas très réaliste, j'ai besoin d'AMOUR)
> 
> Oikawa, my baby, t'es un abruti, et un jour je vais virer Kuroo par la fenêtre.
> 
> Je vous fais des bisous, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review parce que même si celles de liuanne sont un régale, je ne dis pas non à un ou deux avis en plus héhé

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Oikawa attendit que la pièce devienne entièrement silencieuse, uniquement dérangée par la respiration calme et tranquille d'Iwaizumi, avant de se lever. Le sol était froid cela lui arracha un frisson. Il fut extrêmement silencieux, attrapant ses vêtements et ses chaussures avec précaution, faisant son possible pour ne rien faire tomber. Une fois qu'il eut tout déposé près de la porte, il fit demi-tour et s'approcha du lit de son meilleur ami avant de se pencher au dessus.

Son visage était sans expression, même si ses sourcils étaient tout de même un peu froncés, et il avait remonté sa couverture jusque sous son menton. Sur le coup, le châtain eut envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux sombres, de les décoiffer encore plus, et se surtout effacer cet air inquiet qu'il adoptait même en dormant.

Soudain, Hajime remua, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. La seconde d'après, sa main sortit de sous la couverture et il attrapa le poignet de son partenaire afin de le faire basculer à ses cotés dans un cri étranglé.

Son corps fit rapidement barrage et le bloqua contre le matelas. Ses yeux, eux, lançaient des éclairs.

– Je peux savoir où tu comptais aller ? grogna t-il d'une voix sourde.

Déconcerté, Oikawa mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, puis tenta de se dégager. La prise d'Hajime se resserra, et son regard changea quelque peu. Le châtain détendit alors son corps, et leva main pour la poser sur sa joue.

– Hajime ? demanda t-il, presque en chuchotant.

Le regard sombre de son meilleur ami était posé sur lui, et soudain il s'emplit de larmes qui ne coulèrent pas.

– Hajime ? répéta Oikawa un peu plus fort, légèrement paniqué.

– Tu comptais y retourner, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré l'interdiction. Malgré le fait qu'il y a un psychopathe dehors.

Sa poigne se fit plus forte, et Tooru grimaça.

– Tu voulais y retourner, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux se plissèrent, et une larme tomba sur la joue du châtain. Ce dernier baissa le regard, mortifié, et suivit la trace humide qui s'était formée sur sa joue. Iwaizumi était-il réellement en train de pleurer ? Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi désemparé. Le brun le regardait avec un air suppliant, comme s'il lui demandait sincèrement ce qu'il devait faire.

Soudain, il le lâcha complètement et son corps retomba contre le sien. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, puis une murmure :

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Aussi léger qu'un souffle, Oikawa ne l'aurait très certainement pas entendu s'il n'avait pas déclaré cela dans son cou. Sur le moment, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

– Hajime je –

Mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'avait pas d'excuse à offrir. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Enfin non, pas tout à fait : il n'avait pas pensé à lui. À son meilleur ami. Réellement, il avait simplement pensé que le brun allait s'énerver, ou allait le sermonner. Parce qu'il faisait des conneries. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas à sa sécurité, et c'était vrai.

Mais là, _ça_ , ce ton inquiet, presque malade cela lui fit plus mal que n'importe quelle remarque.

Oikawa était conscient de sa force. Il était conscient de ses capacités, et pensait très honnêtement qu'il serait capable de s'en sortir peu importe la situation. Parfois, il oubliait la nature même de leur lien. Ce n'était pas juste une amitié ou un amour plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre. Ce n'était pas juste une association qui leur permettait de se battre au maximum de leurs capacités.

C'était deux âmes unies. Si l'une disparaissait, quelles seraient les répercutions sur l'autre ?

Un frisson le parcourut, et il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse à cette question.

Doucement, il leva la main et l'enfouit dans les cheveux en désordre d'Iwaizumi. La sensation lui parut douce et salvatrice, et les mèches glissèrent sous ses doigts, comme de la soie.

– Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je ne pensais pas. Je ne vais nulle part.

Et il était sincère. Il ne pouvait pas partir ainsi, pas après ça. Hajime ne... Il ne méritait pas cela. Ce dernier le serra encore plus fort contre lui, et cette fois ce fut le châtain qui eut envie de pleurer.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, d'accord ? déclara t-il soudain, et Oikawa écouta en silence, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Tu es la seconde moitié de mon âme. Il n'y a que toi...

La fin ne fut qu'un murmure, mais cela était suffisant. Un soupire passa ses lèvres, et il se les mordit fort.

Le goût du sang était âpre, mais sur le moment, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas que lui.

* * *

Bokuto n'était peut-être pas une lumière, mais il n'était pas bête pour autant.

Ce qui s'était passé dans le gymnase l'autre soir avec l'héritier Akaashi l'avait déstabilisé, et en y repensant plus tard, dans son lit, il avait finalement décidé de tirer tout cela au clair. Il n'en avait parlé à ses amis, car après tout qu'auraient-ils pu lui dire ? C'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire seul, et il sentait que là, dans sa poitrine, une sensation étrange le poussait à essayer de le revoir.

Akaashi Keiji.

Bokuto s'était organisé afin de le rencontrer sans risquer de le rater : le garçon était quelqu'un de discret, et il avait bien remarqué qu'au fil des derniers jours ce dernier avait du tout faire pour l'éviter. Alors, aujourd'hui, il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout : la sonnerie de fin des cours allait bientôt retentir, et il se trouvait devant sa salle de classe, bien campé sur ses jambes.

Il voulait simplement parlé, et comprendre pour Akaashi s'était ainsi enfui en apercevant sa marque. Au fond, il s'en doutait bien, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment se faire de faux espoirs : une héritier tel que celui de la famille Akaashi avait tout de même peu de chance de se retrouver être son partenaire.

Pourtant, il ne put empêcher son cœur de battre fort dans sa poitrine.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans le couloir, Kotaro prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, et attendit que les premières personnes sortent de la salle. La porte s'ouvrir, et quelques première année passèrent devant lui en riant certains lui lancèrent des regards curieux et étonnés, mais il n'y fit pas attention et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'observer l'intérieur.

La classe était à peu près comme la sienne, claire et pleine de vitres, et son regard se balada quelques secondes avant de rencontrer un regard légèrement hostile. Un instant plus tard, Kenma, l'ami d'enfance se Kuroo, se planta devant lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Bokuto fut surpris de constater qu'il le reconnaissait, mais son meilleur ami lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises que Kenma possédait une très bonne mémoire. Devant son regard, un se sentit bizarrement petit.

– Je.. je venais...

Le blond fronça les sourcils, puis soupira largement avant de se retourner. Sa voix fut soudain plus forte :

– Keiji, il est devant la porte ! Si tu veux t'enfuir par la fenêtre c'est le moment !

Puis il se racla la gorge, fit de nouveau face à Bokuto, et s'avança d'un pas. Il lui murmura presque, menaçant :

– Tu es le meilleur ami de Kuroo, alors je vais supposer que tu es un mec bien.

Cela aurait aisément pu passer pour un compliment, mais le plus vieux ne le prit pas ainsi. Le regard de Kenma était plus parlant que n'importe quel mot, et le message était clair : _Keiji est mon ami. Kuroo ou pas, je viendrais t'assassiner pendant ton sommeil._ Il ne doutait pas qu'il le ferait réellement, Kuroo lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois que son ami d'enfance pouvait être effrayant.

Déglutissant difficilement, Bokuto hocha doucement la tête. _Message reçu._

Soudain, des bras passèrent autour des épaules de Kenma, et le changement fut presque brusque. Tout son corps se relâcha, et l'air menaçant qu'il avait adopté disparu comme neige au soleil. Même son regard se fit plus doux, et Kotaro commença à ouvrir la bouche, étonné, avant de la refermer brusquement.

Le nouvel arrivant était un petit rouquin avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et son air candide et profondément gentil le détendit lui aussi. Il le regarda demander à Kenma ce qu'il se passait, puis lui prendre la main pour le tirer vers le couloir en affirmant qu'il était affamé. Avant de partir, il regarda Bokuto et lui lançant d'une voix forte :

– Il arrive. Bonne chance !

* * *

Akaashi Keiji l'avait suivi bien trop facilement, comme déjà résolu. Il marchait à ses cotés d'un pas lent et mesuré, droit, et même Bokuto pouvait voir à quel point son éducation ressortait dans ses gestes. Lui avait eu le droit à quelques coups sur les doigts lorsqu'il se mettait à table sans s'être lavé les mains, ou bien alors lorsqu'il parlait trop fort en public. Mais il pouvait bien voir que le brun avait été élevé avec sévérité et rudesse cela lui rappela Oikawa, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

Lorsqu'Akaashi était apparu dans l'embrasure de sa salle de classe, il avait fixé Bokuto plusieurs instants, puis avait affirmé qu'il voulait discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille. Le concerné avait réfléchi, et s'était finalement dit que le gymnase serait un bon endroit la pause déjeuner venait tout juste de commencer, et les troisième année passaient les leurs à réviser. Peu de monde s'entraînait le midi, et à cette heure-ci la cafétéria devait être bondée. À un moment, il aurait très certainement pu y trouver Oikawa et Iwaizumi, mais il avait l'impression que ces deux là passaient de moins en moins de temps ensemble, ce commençait à les inquiéter, Kuroo et lui.

Ils dépassèrent le dernier bâtiment avant le gymnase, remontant la foule qui se rendait dans le sens inverse, quand tout à coup l'épaule de Bokuto tapa contre quelqu'un. La personne grogna, s'arrêta, et leva les yeux vers lui.

– Pardon, s'excusa Kotaro.

Il lui semblait que le garçon dans lequel il venait de rentrer était un troisième année. Son visage fin et ses cheveux d'une couleur étrange lui dirent quelque chose, puis il se souvint : il voyait souvent son groupe assis dans les gradins du gymnase, à se moquer des échecs des première année, et au fil des jours il avait fini par retenir leurs visages.

Le garçon renifla avec dédain, pas vraiment impressionné par la taille de Bokuto, puis son regard glissa doucement direction de Keiji. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et un sourire étrange naquit sur ses lèvres.

Kotaro fronça les sourcils.

– Tu es Akaashi Keiji, non ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais un premier année ici, maintenant.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils à son tour, perdu. Il ne semblait pas vraiment le reconnaître, si bien que l'inconnu crut bon de préciser, alors la foule autour d'eux commençait à disparaître :

– Je m'appelle Konaha.

Son sourire avait quelque chose d'étrange, et lorsqu'il continua, Bokuto put voir le visage de Keiji perdre ses couleurs.

– Je suis un ami de Futakuchi.

Les lèvres pincées du brun devinrent encore plus blanches, et il recula d'un pas. C'était un geste discret, simplement de quelques centimètres, mais cela poussa le meister à se placer devant lui afin de faire écran avec son corps. Étrangement, cette situation l'irritait profondément, sans vraiment qu'il sache pourquoi. Il avait presque l'impression de... voir les émotions du plus jeune.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, affirma t-il, mais je pense que tu devrais continuer ton chemin. Il ne veut pas te parler.

Pendant un moment, il eut peur d'avoir outrepassé ses droits en parlant pour lui, mais lorsqu'il lui lança un regard, le visage de Keiji lui parut reconnaissant. Étonné, mais reconnaissant.

– Quoi, t'es son partenaire, c'est ça ? Vous avez pas l'air d'avoir de lien, donc je vais te prévenir tout de suite : tu devrais partir pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Bokuto avait l'impression que ce gars venait de sortir d'un vieux film pour adolescent. Que comptait-il faire, avec ça ? L'intimider ? Il était si petit qu'un simple coup de pied l'aurait envoyé au sol. Mettre Akaashi mal à l'aise ? Trop tard, il sentait bien que le brun l'était depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés.

– Tu risques d'être déçu, affirma t-il, presque fier de lui. Mon ami avait un contrat qui le liait à lui (il désigna l'arme du menton) et je t'assure qu'il a très vite déchanté. En fait, il –

– Je m'en fiche.

Konoha s'arrêta, presque étonné de s'être fait couper la parole, mais Bokuto s'avança.

– Je m'en fiche complètement. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas qui tu es. Et je sais pas qui est la personne dont tu parles. Mais à mon avis, mettre les autres mal à l'aise montre juste que tu as des problèmes de confiance en toi.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait les termes qu'Oikawa avait employé, alors qu'il avait méchamment envoyé paître un troisième année qui s'était mis à dénigrer Iwaizumi. Avec honnêteté, il rajouta :

– Tu devrais aller dans des bars à chats, ça détend apparemment.

Kuroo en était fan, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il essayait de comprendre le sens de cette conversation, puis en comprenant que Bokuto venait tout juste de l'insulter à demi-mots – ce qui n'avait pas du tout été son intention première, la proposition avait été on ne peut plus sincère – serra le poing, comme s'il allait le frapper.

En voyant cela, le meister croisa les bas sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil.

Finalement, Konoha se rétracta et cracha avant de partir :

– Tu sais quoi ? Reste avec lui, tu verras bien par toi même. Personne ne voudrait de ça.

Puis il alla se perdre à nouveau dans la foule, en direction de la cafétéria.

* * *

Akaashi se sentait honteux et humilié.

Son ventre lui faisait mal, et la douleur créée par le stress et l'anxiété lui retournait les entrailles tandis que le troisième année s'éloignait. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde les regardait. Que toutes les personnes aux alentours chuchotaient sur leur passage tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur route en silence. Au cours des derniers jours, il avait appris à travers Daishou que ce garçon, qui se tenait devant lui comme un écran, s'appelait Bokuto Kotaro. Qu'il était gentil – _bien trop pour traîner avec quelqu'un comme Kuroo_ , avait ajouté son nouvel ami, mais en vérité il avait ajouté cela pour toutes les personnes qui avaient un jour approché le dit Kuroo, donc Akaashi avait fini par être un peu perdu –. Et surtout, qu'il possédait une marque qui ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne.

– _Je ne l'ai jamais observé de très près, mais... c'est vrai qu'elles ont l'air semblables_ , lui avait appris Suguru lorsque Keiji lui avait montré sa marque.

Après l'épisode des bains, Daishou avait adopté son air le plus menaçant et lui avait affirmé qu'il ne lui ferait confiance qu'au moment où il lui montrerait la sienne. Donnant-donnant. Apparemment, sa propre marque était quelque chose de secret, qu'il ne voulait montrer à personne, si bien que le fait qu'Akaashi l'ait aperçu l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Même si le brun s'était alors dit qu'il avait déjà du apercevoir sa marque étant donné l'endroit où elle était placée, il avait quand même insisté pour la revoir afin de s'assurer que Keiji ne dévoilerait pas son apparence à quiconque.

C'était là qu'il lui avait appris l'existence de Bokuto Kotaro.

Il l'avait alors observé de loin, sans vraiment oser s'approcher : ce garçon était grand, bruyant, intimidant. Akaashi ne savait même pas pourquoi il était venu dans cette Académie après la rupture du contrat qui le liait à Futakuchi Kenji, sa mère en était devenue verte d'inquiétude. Pour elle, une arme sans meister avait autant d'importance que les sacs à mains qu'elle jetait au bout d'un mois d'utilisation, et elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de voir son fils unique devenir ainsi inutile.

_Trouve un meister, c'est compris Keiji ? N'importe qui._

Mais le brun n'avait désormais plus que son nom pour l'appuyer : il s'était rapidement rendu compte que les paroles proférées lors de cet après midi l'avaient touché, et à présent il n'arrivait plus à se transformer.

Il n'était qu'un premier année incapable d'adopter la seule forme qui pourrait être utile à quelqu'un.

– Comme je le pensais, il n'y a personne.

La voix de Bokuto le ramena au présent alors qu'il lui tenait la porte du gymnase afin qu'il s'y engouffre à son tour. Le brun le suivit, doucement, observant à la dérobée la large stature du meister tandis qu'ils s'avançaient ensemble vers les gradins. Il n'y avait que quelques partenaires sur le terrain, et toute une section était vide si bien qu'ils s'y installèrent.

Sur le moment, Keiji se demanda s'il devait réellement s'asseoir – s'il en avait le droit –, puis à quelle distance, avant de finalement opter pour un « ni trop loin ni trop près ». Les épaules tendues, il n'osait même pas le regarder cela ne sembla pas déranger Bokuto qui commença sans plus tarder :

– Tu as la même, n'est-ce pas ? La marque.

Le brun releva alors la tête, étonné qu'il évoque quelque chose comme ça sans hésiter, comme si c'était normal. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et Akaashi vit, dans ses prunelles d'une couleur étonnante une douceur qui le prit aux tripes et lui donna envie de reculer.

Il se reprit à temps.

– Tu pourrais me la montrer ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr. Pour qu'on... tu sais... qu'on voit.

_Compare._ Sa curiosité était normale, fondée, et Keiji se vit mal lui refuser cela. Il l'observait avec un air plus d'espoir, et le brun aurait bien voulu lui crier qu'il allait être déçu. Il hocha finalement la tête, puis enleva son pull et son gilet.

Les doigts tremblants, il enleva les quatre premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche, regarda autour de lui, tout de même légèrement gêné, puis abaissa son col.

Il savait ce que Bokuto regardait. Il savait ce qu'il observait avec curiosité. Pour l'avoir lui même fixé tant de fois dans le miroir, il connaissait l'aspect exact du hibou placé sur sa clavicule. Ses couleurs. Son expression. Sa position.

_Son envol._

Les yeux du meister restèrent ainsi longtemps, puis finalement il enleva à son tour sa veste et remonta la manche de son t-shirt jusqu'à son épaule.

Même si Keiji s'y attendait, même s'il avait fini par envisager toutes les possibilités, il manqua de partir en courant en avisant la marque qui recouvrait le haut de son bras. Seules les couleurs étaient légèrement différentes, mais cela ne changeait rien : leurs tatouages étaient semblables. Ce hibou majestueux qui s'étalait sur les muscles saillant du meister résonna en lui, et le brun ne put détourner le regard.

Un silence étrange s'installa entre eux, et le monde disparu complètement.

Le cœur d'Akaashi se serra.

Soudain, Bokuto brisa la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient isolés.

– Tu veux faire équipe avec moi ?

Son visage était sérieux et honnête, et sans que le brun s'en aperçoive le meister s'était légèrement éloigné pour lui laisser de la place. Ils replacèrent leurs vêtements.

– Si on a la même marque, commença Keiji en baissant la tête, il me semble qu'on y est obligé, non ?

Il attendit une réponse brusque, moqueuse. Il attendit que ce garçon relève ses vrais couleurs en lui affirmant qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la question. Il n'était qu'une arme. Il n'était qu'une arme que personne ne voulait.

Mais quand Bokuto reprit la parole, le ton de sa voix le figea sur place.

– Jamais je ne ferais équipe avec quelqu'un qui ne le veut pas. Si on devient partenaire, alors il faut qu'on soit d'accord et consentant. _Partenaire_ , répéta t-il en articulant davantage.

Il se renfrogna légèrement et passa une main gênée sur sa nuque.

– Tu as le droit de refuser. Écoute, je ne suis pas très malin, ok ? J'ai tendance à foncer tête baissée, et sans mes amis mes notes ne voleraient pas très haut. Ma famille n'est pas importante ou puissante, et je ne peux pas vraiment te garantir que je serais la meilleure personne pour faire ressortir tout le potentiel que tu dois avoir.

Soudain, il releva la tête et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Keiji.

– Par contre, je peux te promettre que je te traiterai toujours avec le respect que tu mérites.

Et il se tut, les joues légèrement rouges. Ses doigts commencèrent à s'entre-mêler, et il se mit rapidement à se dandiner sur place. Akaashi l'observa, sans voix.

_Le respect que tu mérites._

Qui était ce garçon ? Sa voix, son apparence, ses expressions : tout était si honnête, presque candide. Il ne lui mentait pas, Keiji le sentait, mais cela ne faisait que lui enserrer encore plus le cœur.

– Tu...

Il déglutit, soudain hésitant. Il ne voulait plus être ici. Il avait l'impression qu'au moindre mouvement, il allait se réveiller et retrouver ce monde où personne n'aurait jamais voulu de lui.

_Ta forme ne me plaît pas. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas à qui il pourrait plaire._

Futakuchi avait été le premier à le lui faire réaliser. Mais il y en avait eu d'autre. Et il savait que cela continuerait.

– Ma forme, croassa t-il difficilement. Tu ne la connais pas.

Bokuto pencha la tête sur le coté.

– Effectivement.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre.

– Que feras-tu si elle ne te plaît pas ?

Toutes ces paroles étaient belles, certes, mais le brun n'y croyait pas. C'était trop beau.

– Me plaire ? répéta t-il plus lentement. Akaashi tu n'es pas –

Il sembla presque en colère. Les sourcils froncés, il se redressa imperceptiblement.

– Tu n'es pas un vêtement, affirma t-il. Un sac à main, un objet, qu'importe tu sais que tu es un être humain, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il attendit la réponse.

– Je... oui.

Oui, il le savait.

_Tu es sûr ?_

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas un objet. Il était une arme. Mais aux yeux de certains, est-ce que cela faisait vraiment grande différence ?

– D'accord, très bien. Je vais répéter alors. Akaashi Keiji, est-ce que tu veux bien faire équipe avec moi ?

Et il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible.

* * *

Kuroo était d'humeur maussade, et il regardait d'un œil morne ses céréales tourner indéfiniment dans son bol, noyées sous le lait. La nuit dernière, il n'avait dormi que quelques heures et s'était réveillé en sursaut sur les coups de deux ou trois heures du matin, complètement trempé de sueur.

À présent, il ne se souvenait même pas du rêve qu'il avait fait.

Soupirant, le rire de Daishou un peu plus loin dans la cafeteria lui fit lever les yeux. Il se trouvait à plusieurs tables de lui, et seul son dos et ses cheveux étaient visibles. Il faisait face à Mika qui semblait lui raconter quelque chose de particulièrement amusant : son vis-à-vis se tordait de rire, et à un moment le brun supposa qu'il avait même fini par s'étouffer avec son petit déjeuner.

Il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis le petit incident du plateau. Ils vivaient pourtant dans des chambres voisines, mais apparemment leurs horaires s'étaient assez décalés pour qu'ils ne se croisent même plus. Ni le matin, ni le soir. Dans un sens, cela aurait du lui faire plaisir : c'est vrai, qui pourrait bien se plaindre d'enfin ne plus voir la sale tête de Daishou ? Certainement pas lui. Mais d'un autre coté, cela lui laissait une impression étrange : ils ne se connaissaient que depuis la première rentrée, et ne s'étaient quasiment plus quittés depuis. Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler, et cela avait rythmé la vie étudiante de Kuroo depuis le premier jour.

Soudain, le tirant de ses pensées, Bokuto arriva à ses cotés, en même temps qu'Iwaizumi et Oikawa, et posa brusquement son plateau sur la table. Quand le brun leva la tête vers lui, il put constater que son ami rayonnait.

Sans attendre, il haussa un sourcil en direction des deux autres et les interrogea du regard. Oikawa secoua discrètement la tête pour lui apprendre qu'il ne savait rien non plus.

– Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?

Kuroo manqua de s'étouffer avec ses céréales. Dehors, et depuis la vieille au soir, il pleuvait des trombes d'eau et leurs chaussures étaient pleines de boue.

– Bokuto... ?

– Oui ?

Sa voix était bien trop aigu et son sourire bien trop énorme pour que cela ne cache pas quelque chose.

– On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? grogna Oikawa en étalant de la confiture sur son pain. Tu connais la règle : le matin on fait la gueule sauf si les cours sont annulés. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Ce dernier semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, et Kuroo en vint à prendre en pitié ce pauvre morceau de pain que son ami était en train de martyriser.

– Les cours ne sont pas annulés, certes, mais j'ai une nouvelle encore meilleure !

– Ukai s'est cassé une jambe ? tenta le brun.

Iwaizumi lui décrocha un coup de pied dans le mollet, sous la table.

– Encore mieux !

– Bon, vas-y file nous la nouvelle qu'on en finisse, continua Oikawa en plantant ses dents dans son déjeuner.

Bokuto semblait prêt à s'envoler de joie, et Kuroo recommença à avaler ses céréales.

– J'ai trouvé mon partenaire ! annonça t-il fièrement.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut brusquement interrompu par le bruit que fit la cuillère du brun en retombant dans sa bol. Tout son corps s'était figé, et il gardait les yeux fixés sur son plateau tendit qu'Oikawa retrouvait soudainement sa bonne humeur :

– C'est vrai ? Merde je veux un nom, il faut que j'aille en apprendre plus ! C'est qui, un première année ?

Bokuto hocha la tête, les joues rougies par l'excitation. Il avait du attendre toute la nuit pour leur annoncer.

Kuroo, lui, se sentait glacé.

– Akaashi Keiji, affirma t-il. C'est le garçon qui était venu te voir, Iwa. J'ai été le voir après les cours, parce que... j'avais cette impression bizarre. Et on a la même marque !

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils.

– Je crois qu'il est pas très sûr de lui : enfin il a pas l'air de considérer le fait d'être une arme comme...

Voyant qu'il peinait à trouver ses mots, Oikawa avança :

– Il pense que les meisters sont supérieurs ?

Bokuto hocha la tête.

Soudain, Kuroo ricana.

– Pas de chance, hein ? J'imagine que t'espérais tomber sur autre chose qu'un gosse de riche avec des problèmes de confiance et des idées de merde dans la tête.

Son ami se retourna vers lui, sous le choc, et le brun regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles qu'il ne pensait même pas. La honte lui brûla la gorge et la poitrine. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas ce gars, et dire ce genre de chose ne faisait que prouver quel enfoiré il était au fond.

Mais il ne réussissait vraiment pas à contrôler cette jalousie qui le bouffait de l'intérieur, et il sentit de la bile remonter dans sa gorge.

Kuroo éloigna son petit-déjeuner un peu plus loin, puis ouvrit la bouche pour signifier à son meilleur ami qu'il était désolé, quand tout à coup Iwaizumi se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de Bokuto. Le mouvement de tête que fit le brun les amena à regarder derrière eux, et Kuroo se liquéfia sur place.

Debout, son plateau dans les mains, un garçon les regardait d'un air peiné, et personne n'eut besoin de poser un nom sur sa personne au vue de la tête qu'il tirait. Son regarda croisa celui de Tetsurou et ne put rien faire d'autre que le soutenir quelques instants.

– Akaashi... commença Bokuto, mais cela sembla dégeler la scène.

Keiji le regarda une dernière fois, puis ses épaules s'abaissèrent perceptiblement et il tourna les talons, jetant le contenu de son plateau dans la poubelle la plus proche. En une seconde, il avait déjà quitté la grande salle.

Quand Kuroo se retourna vers son meilleur ami, son regard courroucé fut comme un coup de poing et il se leva dans un grand bruit pour suivre son arme à l'extérieur.

Le silence qui suivit fut si lourd qu'il pouvait le sentir peser sur ses épaules.

Il déglutit.

– J'irai... j'irai m'excuser, d'accord ?

Iwaizumi hocha la tête, mais Oikawa ne répondit rien, et mordit une nouvelle fois dans son pain.

* * *

Assis sur un banc dans l'un des grands jardins, Daishou s'étira en arrière, fit craquer son dos, puis s'exclama dans un soupir :

– Ce ne sont que des cons.

Akaashi gardait les yeux fixés devant lui, observant sans vraiment les voir toutes les feuilles qui mourraient petit à petit, laissant leur place à l'hiver. La nuit derrière, il était presque certain d'avoir vu quelques flocons.

– Et Kuroo est le roi des cons, continua t-il. Je l'ai toujours dit.

Le plus jeune resta silencieux. Sous leurs fesses, le banc était froid et légèrement humide, mais Daishou n'avait pas fait de commentaire. C'était lui qui les avait amené ici après avoir croisé Keiji à la fin de ses cours.

_T'as l'air d'avoir besoin de parler._

Et effectivement, à peine assis, il lui avait tout raconté : il n'avait jamais été doué pour se taire à vrai dire, ce qui détonnait grandement avec l'aura qu'il dégageait.

– Et Bokuto, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Akaashi se racla la gorge.

– Il m'a suivi, et s'est excusé pour son ami. Apparemment, le fait de ne pas avoir d'arme lui pèse beaucoup.

– C'est pas une raison.

Ce n'en était effectivement pas une, mais en vérité Keiji ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça : il n'avait pas eu tord. Il était bien le fils héritier d'une grande famille qui avait des problèmes de confiance et très certainement des idées de merde dans la tête. Mais l'entendre à haute voix le lui avait fait réaliser un peu trop brusquement.

Daishou semblait être réellement irrité par la situation.

– J'espérais m'être trompé. Pour la marque. Tu mérites sûrement mieux.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cette remarque l'irrita légèrement. Il lança un petit regard à son ami, un sourcil haussé. Ce dernier soupira une nouvelle fois.

– Oui, je sais : on choisit pas.

_Ne pas avoir le choix ?_ Bokuto le lui avait laissé. Il lui avait fait une proposition, et si Keiji avait refusé, alors qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ? Rien, sûrement. Et cette sensation d'avoir le contrôle était grisante.

– Je crois... qu'il est gentil.

Il hocha la tête à sa propre remarque, puis se souvint tout à coup de quelque chose.

– Au fait, j'ai eu le temps s'apercevoir la marque de Kuroo, sur son avant bras et...

Daishou se releva soudain d'un bon, le faisant presque sursauter, puis le fusilla du regard.

– Ne termine pas cette phrase, c'est clair ?

Cela ne ressemblait pas tant à de la colère qu'à de la peur.

– Limpide, acquiesça Keiji.

Il ne voulait pas le froisser, si bien qu'il laissa le silence reprendre sa place.

* * *

_Oikawa avait peur, mais en tournant la tête il constata que son meilleur ami semblait encore plus effrayé. Blanc, se mordant la lèvre, le brun secouait sans cesse sa jambe droite et se récoltait les regards énervés de touts les élèves alentours. Ils attendaient, ensemble, assis sur une chaise, que la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvre à nouveau._

_Quand une autre première année ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour demander à Hajime d'arrêter de secouer sa jambe ainsi, Oikawa la fusilla du regard et la pièce perdit presque deux degrés. Elle se ratatina sur sa chaise et baissa les yeux._

_Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, et une femme apparut dans l'embrasure. Stricte, droite, elle les toisa tous un instant avant de lancer un regard à la liste qu'elle avait entre les mains._

– _Ceux dont je vais appeler le nom, vous me suivez, annonça t-elle._

_Elle en annonça dix, et Tooru, qui fut nommé en troisième, se relaxa légèrement en entendant le nom de son meilleur ami. Ils échangèrent un regard puis se placèrent cote à cote, laissant leurs épaules se toucher._

_Ils s'avancèrent ensemble, suivant la grande femme tandis qu'elle s'avançait. Ses hauts talons claquaient sur le sol, et soudain elle repoussa ses longs cheveux sur son épaule avant de déclarer :_

– _Bon, vous allez donc recevoir vos marques._

_Elle s'arrêta, puis se retourna vers eux._

– _En ligne, ordonna t-elle et tout le monde s'exécuta._

_Tooru sentait de la sueur lui couler entre les omoplates, et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir attraper la main d'Hajime._

– _Vous allez entrer un par un, c'est clair ? Vous passez, vous attendez de sentir un picotement, puis vous ressortez de l'autre coté. Je vous appellerai_

_Elle les toisa._

– _Compris ?_

_Ils hochèrent la tête. En face d'eux se trouvait un mur sombre, uni, uniquement perturbé par le trou caché par un rideau qui se trouvait au centre. On aurait dit une simple embrasure sans porte, mais elle était grande et large. Le rideau quant à lui paraissait épais, rouge comme le sang._

– _Très bien, commençons._

_Le premier appelé fut un dénommé Lev, qui s'avança vers le mur sans hésiter. Quand il disparut derrière la tenture sombre, la pièce redevint silencieuse et Oikawa déglutit. La femme appela encore deux autres élèves avant qu'il ne puisse entendre son nom._

– _Oikawa Tooru._

_Il déglutit, inspira par le nez, puis s'avança en sentant une main le pousser légèrement, dans le bas de son dos. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hajime, et il formula une prière muette. Quand il déplaca le rideau pour se glisser derrière, le châtain se retrouva dans le noir. Au bout de quelques pas, il s'arrêta, soudain inquiet de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, mais une voix résonna dans sa tête._

_Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Les âmes ne mentent pas._

_Dans sa nuque, un petit picotement le fit grimacer. Il leva la main et frotta sa peau, mais ne sentit rien de particulier. Quand la sensation disparue, il se mit à avancer dans le noir, jusqu'à trouver une nouvelle surface fluide : un nouveau rideau._

_La lumière lui fit fermer les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, un professeur se trouvait devant lui. Il lui offrit un sourire, bien plus doux que le visage froid de la femme qui se trouvait de l'autre coté._

– _Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda t-il._

_Il se força à hocher la tête, même s'il n'en était pas certain. Encore une fois, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur sa nuque, mais ne sentit rien._

– _Vous... vous êtes sûr que ça a marché ?_

_Et s'il y avait un problème avec lui ? Mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le professeur secoua la tête._

– _Ça a très bien marché, le rassura t-il. Tu veux attendre ici où tu préfères rejoindre tes camarades ?_

_Comment peut-il savoir ? Lisait-il dans les pensées ? Bien évidemment qu'il voulait attendre Iwa-chan._

– _Je..._

_Mais soudain, le rideau derrière lui s'ouvrit et il sursauta. Un élève à l'air perdu le regarda un instant, puis ses yeux glissèrent sur le professeur. Ce dernier posa une main sur l'épaule du châtain, lui souffla s'attendre ici, puis guida le nouveau venu un peu plus loin._

_Un poids tomba dans sa poitrine et Oikawa déglutit difficilement._

_Il avait peur. En vérité, il était terrifié. Il commençait à sentir trembler ses mains moites, et ne voulait plus qu'une chose : que tout cela soit terminé. Car à présent, une seule idée lui hantait l'esprit, celle que si sa marque ne correspondait pas à celle d'Hajime, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient destinés à être séparés. Pire : qu'ils n'étaient destinés à être ensemble._

_Et comme il se plaisait à le répéter à quiconque souhaitait l'entendre, il ne désirait qu'Iwaizumi. Son partenaire, c'était lui ou personne._

_Il se mit à fixer le sol très fort, des larmes sur le point de lui monter aux yeux. Les secondes lui faisaient l'effet de minutes, et il avait presque envie de sauter sur place et de casser quelque chose._

_Puis tout à coup, le rideau s'écarta encore une fois, et Hajime apparut devant lui. Il y eut une seconde de flottement, puis Tooru souffla d'une voix tremblante :_

– _A-alors ?_

_Le brun toucha son pectoraux, puis remonta son t-shirt. Au dessus de son téton, une feuille couleur givre s'étalait librement, éclatant sa poitrine de son bleu glacier. Sa marque semblait presque briller._

_Quand il releva la tête, leurs yeux s'attirèrent mutuellement._

– _Et toi ?_

_Sa voix aussi était chevrotante. Mais à présent, c'était l'heure : il avait pu apercevoir sa propre marque, et saurait forcément en regardant celle de Tooru._

_Il tendit la main, et la posa sur le torse de son meilleur ami._

– _Ça ne changera rien, affirma t-il. D'accord ? Tu es le seul._

_Puis il se retourna, et lui indiqua l'endroit en le pointant du doigt. Il attendit, les yeux fermés, qu'Hajime dise quelque chose, mais les secondes passaient et il restait silencieux._

_C'est mauvais signe, comprit-il. Elles sont différentes._

_L'appréhension coincée dans sa poitrine tomba dans son estomac et cette fois il manqua de fondre en larmes. Mais au moment où il posait une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un sanglot, et il sentit le front de son meilleur ami rencontrer sa nuque._

_Il chuchota :_

– _C'est bon. Ce sont elles._

_Oikawa ne comprit pas tout de suite, étrangement, mais lorsque ce fut le cas c'était déjà trop tard, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se retourna et entoura le cou d'Iwaizumi de ses bras._

– _C'est vrai ? Ce sont les mêmes ? On est partenaire ?_

_Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit, mais cela fut suffisant._

_Quand ils rejoignirent les autres, les yeux du châtain étaient rouges et gonflés, et Kuroo rit pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes._

* * *

Il était tard et la pluie formait un capharnaüm insupportable sur les vitres du gymnase. Deux cibles s'avançaient vers eux, lentes et ordonnées, mais Hajime ne faisait qu'esquiver depuis plusieurs minutes. L'une d'elles ramassa une lance au sol, et attaqua de front. Elle s'élança, son corps de marionnette en avant, et Iwaizumi bloqua l'attaque en attrapant la lame d'Oikawa pour tendre l'épée devant lui.

Mais presque aussitôt, du sang lui coula sur sa main et il grimaça en reculant.

_Oikawa !_

Au fond de lui, quelque chose sursauta, et le châtain sembla revenir à lui.

_Iwa-chan, pardon ! Je-j'étais –_

Le brun regarda sa main coupée, la plaie ouverte par laquelle s'échappait des perles rouges, puis l'épée blanche comme le marbre qu'il tenait. Un soupir tremblant franchit ses lèvres et il planta l'arme dans le sol avec rage avant de se diriger vers la cible pour la désarmer d'un coup de pied retourné. Récupérant la lance, il visa plus la lâcha afin qu'elle aille se planter dans la poitrine de son dernier opposant.

Le gymnase redevint calme, et un peu plus loin Oikawa reprit sa forme humaine.

– Iwa-chan..., tenta t-il mais le brun se retourna brusquement et avança dans sa direction.

Il semblait hors de lui.

– Quoi ? Tu as une excuse ?

Le regard de Tooru dériva jusqu'à la main de son partenaire, d'où provenait le sang qui gouttait sur le sol.

– On verrait mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, proposa t-il, penaud, en évitant la question.

Les lèvres d'Hajime devinrent blanches et il s'avança d'un pas, afin qu'ils puissent se regarder les yeux dans les yeux.

– Oikawa, je ne vais te le redemander qu'une fois, d'accord ?

Une émotion passa dans les yeux du châtain, et il le ressentit lui même dans sa poitrine : de la peur. Pourtant, cela ne l'arrêta pas :

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? En ce moment, je veux dire. Tu es ailleurs, tu ne veux rien me dire, tu fais le mur la nuit. _Tu disparais_. Alors réponds moi : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il savait ce qu'il se passait, et il savait également que son partenaire avait très bien compris le but de sa question : _dis moi pourquoi tu fais ça, que je puisse t'aider._

Mais malheureusement, la réponse ne fut pas celle qu'il espérait.

– Rien, affirma Tooru en le regardant dans les yeux, alors même qu'il savait très bien qu'Hajime percevait son mensonge. Rien du tout.

Alors le brun recula, une expression peinée sur le visage, puis tourna les talons pour sortir du bâtiment.

* * *

_En se levant, bien avant l'aube, Keiji avait senti quelque chose d'étrange. Il avait eu cette impression dérangeante pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que sa gouvernante entre dans sa chambre et lui fasse un sourire triste._

– _Vous êtes déjà réveillé ? lui avait-elle demandé en écartant les lourds rideaux._

_Il s'était docilement levé, puis avait marché jusqu'à la salle de bain sans un mot. À présent, il observait les bulles de son bain disparaître petit à petit, jusqu'à ne plus laisser que l'eau claire dans laquelle il s'était immergé._

_Deux coups furent frappés à la porte, et sa gouvernante annonça :_

– _Keiji-sama ? Il vous faut terminer à présent._

_Il écouta sa voix, et eut de nouveau cette sensation, comme si quelque chose n'était pas normal. Quand il sortit de la pièce, ses cheveux étaient trempés et il la regarda de ses grands yeux sombres._

– _Nous allons quelque part ? Demanda t-il en penchant la tête._

_La vieille femme fut surprise, mais se reprit bien vite et lui prit la main pour l'emmener devant sa grande coiffeuse en bois._

– _Effectivement, confirma t-elle avant d'allumer le sèche cheveux._

_La sensation fut douce et agréable, et le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Aujourd'hui, le monde lui paraissait gris, terne, et il n'avait pas encore entendu un seul oiseau chanter à l'extérieur._

_Quand elle eut terminé, la femme le coiffa correctement, puis lui apporta ses vêtements. Keiji les observa avec une grimace, puis lui adressa un regard interrogateur._

– _Je suis désolée jeune maître, mais il vous faut enfiler ces vêtements._

_Elle lui présenta tout d'abord le pantalon noir, et il finit par laisser glisser son peignoir sur le sol avant de le passer. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de la chemise blanche, puis de la veste. La cravate, ce la vieille femme qui la lui noua._

_Une fois prêt, il alla se placer devant le grand miroir et fixa son apparence pendant quelques instants. Un visage rond enfantin, des yeux brillants, des cheveux un peu trop long qui lui tombait sur le front. Il était encore assez petit, mais comme il n'avait personne de son âge pour comparer, il écoutait sa gouvernante qui lui affirmait qu'il se trouvait dans la norme._

_Les chaussures que le brun venait de mettre lui faisait mal, mais il n'osa pas s'en plaindre._

– _Keiji-sama ? Nous devons y aller. Madame nous attend._

_Elle lui tendit ensuite la main, le visage grave, puis le conduisit jusqu'en bas._

* * *

_Le monde était en noir et blanc. Keiji observait, impuissant, les adultes parler autour de lui. Certains prenaient la peine de lui faire un sourire lorsqu'il passait prêt d'eux, mais la plupart n'affichaient qu'un visage blême, les yeux rougis._

_Sa mère ne lui avait donné qu'une seule consigne avant de s'éloigner avec sa sœur qui pleurait à chaudes larmes :_

– _N'embête personne, et fais toi petit._

_À présent, il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là, à l'entrée de ce cimetière. Sa mère se trouvait de l'autre coté de la barrière, debout face à un cercueil qui était en train de rentrer en terre. Sa tante n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, et soudain il se demanda où étaient ses cousines._

_Il tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, et commença à avancer vers un endroit à l'ombre, sous un arbre. Un groupe de gens se tenait là, discutant à voix basse, et aucun d'eux ne le vit arriver. Il se glissa, petit et frêle, entre les grandes jambes des adultes, espérant reconnaître quelqu'un parmi cet univers monochrome. Personne ne le regardait, personne ne l'appelait il eut soudain peur d'être réellement devenu invisible, à force de rester seul dans sa chambre._

_Soudain, une voix un peu plus forte que les autres attira son attention et il s'arrêta._

– _Je n'aurai jamais cru que cela arriverait dans cette famille._

_Il leva les yeux, et la lumière du soleil qui passait entre les branches des arbres l'éblouit un instant._

– _Vous vous rendez compte, chuchota une autre voix, à cet âge là ? Sept ans ? Huit ans ? La plus jeune n'avait que cinq ans._

_Il percevait le dégoût dans ce ton. L'étonnement de quelque chose que lui même ne comprenait pas._

– _Cette déviance avait disparu, affirma un homme. Elle avait disparu, c'est ce que tout le monde disait. Cette famille a toujours été maudite, de toute façon._

– _Mais quand même, mince... La petite est morte._

_Ce mot résonna étrangement dans son esprit, tandis qu'il fixait les lèvres de la femme qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Mort._

– _Sa sœur devrait être enfermée, cracha soudain quelqu'un derrière lui. Elle est dangereuse._

– _Mais enfin vous ne pouvez pas dire ça, c'est –_

– _Rien du tout !_

_Parmi tous ces chuchotements, cet éclatement le fit sursauter._

– _Cette gamine est malade, putain quel enfant saint d'esprit irait avaler l'âme de sa sœur pour l'amour de dieu ?_

_Il cracha au sol, et en baissant les yeux remarqua Keiji qui l'observait d'un air effrayé._

– _Famille de dégénéré, souffla t-il finalement avant de s'éloigner._

_Le jeune garçon le suivit du regard, et ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette de sa mère qui s'avançait entre les grilles du cimetière. Elle passa le portail, puis regarda autour d'elle, comme pour chercher quelque chose. Il lui fallut un instant pour trouver son fils, et la dirigeante de la famille Akaashi lui fit signe de la rejoindre._

_Keiji trottina alors jusqu'à elle, les paroles de cet homme tournant en boucle dans son esprit._

* * *

**GROS BISOUS !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi je vous drop ce chapitre avant de partir en partiel pour toute la semaine prochaine ^^
> 
> J'ai pas vraiment relu, parce que well c'est toujours le même problème et J'AI PAS ENVIE DE TOUT SUPPRIMER vous comprenez ? Donc je fais l'aveugle
> 
> bref, encore du Bokuaka parce qu'on en aura jamais assez (hein? Kuroshou? Mais qui est la personne qui vous en avait promis ahahaha u fool)
> 
> Oubliez pas que je vous aime et que vous ne pourrez pas retrouver mon adresse pour venir m'assassiner
> 
> (je fais ma maline mais je suis pas du tout satisfaite du chap, bref)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

L'air était frais à l'intérieur du gymnase, et les vitres en haut des murs étaient givrées. L'endroit était presque désert, uniquement occupé par quelque troisième année qui s'entraînaient en duo, et le terrain d'entraînement laissait largement la place pour quiconque aurait eu envie de venir s'exercer.

Akaashi et Bokuto se faisaient face depuis plusieurs minutes, et se regardaient dans les yeux. Le brun sentait la marque qu'il portait à la clavicule être irrémédiablement attirée par son meister, lui demandant de faire le nécessaire afin qu'il – lui tout entier – puisse s'exprimer librement. L'arme à l'intérieur de son âme rugissait de colère, entravée par la honte qu'engendrait son apparence, et même en se détendant au maximum, Keiji n'arrivait pas à la libérer.

Même le regard chaud et confiant de Bokuto n'y parvenait pas.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ici, après avoir échangés leurs numéros de téléphone, afin de commencer leur entraînement ensemble. Créer ce lien qui devait faire d'eux de véritables partenaires.

Le lien était quelque chose qui pouvait être crée entre n'importe quelle arme et n'importe quel meister. Dans ces cas là, la marque importait peu ce n'était qu'une aide, après tout, qui guidait les élèves de l'Académie – qui était bien heureusement la seule qui proposait une telle formation – vers la personne que leur âme désirait. Si par hasard, avant que la rencontre avec la moitié portant la marque ait lieu, un élève trouvait son partenaire en la personne qui lui semblait le plus approprié, alors personne n'y pouvait rien.

Ainsi, un lien était quelque chose de naturel. Ce devait être la première réelle étape dans un partenariat : la création de cette connexion permettait aux deux âmes d'être relié par un pont. Un pont par lequel passaient leurs émotions, leurs souvenirs, leurs impressions. C'était cela qui rendait possible la communication entre une arme transformée et un meister.

Derrière Keiji, un élève se fit frapper par une cible, et fut obligé de reculer de plusieurs mètres.

Bokuto et lui s'étaient placés sur un coté, pour ne pas déranger. Après tout ils ne s'entraînaient pas vraiment ce n'était qu'un test, une avant première. Ils devaient se connecter, et pour cela Akaashi devait tout d'abord se transformer.

Ce qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire depuis plus d'une trentaine de minutes à présent.

Il baissa les yeux et rompit le contact visuel.

– Akaashi.. ?

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, mais il se sentait petit, ridicule. De tous cotés, des armes maîtrisaient leur transformation à la perfection, et lui ne pouvait seulement se convaincre de la laisser apparaître à la surface.

– Akaa –

– Je n'y arrive pas, souffla t-il. Je suis désolé.

Et il l'était.

Keiji n'osait plus relever la tête. Il posa une main hésitante sur sa clavicule, sa marque chauffant étrangement sous ses vêtements.

– Akaashi, l'interpella Bokuto d'un voix douce.

Il leva également la main, et le brun la vit arriver dans son champ de vision, jusqu'à aller se poser sur la sienne. Il manqua de sursauter.

– Bokuto-san ?

Cette fois, après avoir fixé la main qui avait envahi son espace vital, il fut obligé de relever la tête, et constata avec surprise que son partenaire souriait.

– Tout va bien, affirma t-il. C'est pas grave. On réessaye. Et on réessayera encore.

Sa voix était si...

_Il ne me reproche rien ? Rien du tout ? Même si je lui fais perdre du temps ?_

– Mais, si on ne s'entraîne pas, on ne...

– Hum ? Tu as un objectif particulier ? Un rêve ?

– Pas vraiment...

Le plus vieux pencha la tête.

– Alors pourquoi tu sembles aussi pressé ?

– Et bien, je –

Il se dandina sur place.

– Tu ne trouves pas que je te fais perdre du temps ? Réussit-il à demander. Que ça serait plus facile avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Cette fois, Bokuto fronça les sourcils et reprit sa main. Il l'observa, en silence, tandis qu'autour d'eux les élèves commençaient à s'arrêter pour partir déjeuner. Le soleil entrait par les fenêtres du haut, nimbant le gymnase d'une lumière chaude.

– J'ai tout mon temps, affirma t-il. On est partenaire.

– Mais tu n'as pas envie d'être le meilleur ? De rattraper tes amis ? D'être diplômé avec les honneurs ?

Il n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui ne possédait pas de telles ambitions, et dans un certain sens, il comprenait cela. Akaashi avait maîtrisé sa transformation jeune, ou en tout cas un peu en avance par rapport aux statistiques. Il s'était entraîné, seul, et s'était un jour planté dans le sol de sa chambre. La fierté dans les yeux de sa mère lui avait donné l'envie d'en faire plus, de la rendre fière, de rendre tout le monde fier. Mais à présent, il n'était même sûr de pouvoir répondre aux attentes de son meister.

– Pas vraiment.

Il haussa les épaules, et la mâchoire de Keiji se décrocha.

– Quoi ? Comment ça, « pas vraiment » ?

– Euh, et bien pas vraiment ? J'ai pas envie d'être le meilleur. Ni le plus fort. Je veux juste... je ne sais pas ? En fait je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire, une fois diplômé, alors... On a le temps.

Il lui offrit un sourire, éclatant et rassurant, qui montra toutes ses dents. Ses yeux étranges le regardaient sans arrières pensées, comme s'il n'attendait rien de lui, rien qu'il ne puisse accomplir en tout cas.

C'était une sensation étrange, que de ne pas avoir l'impression qu'il pourrait encore décevoir quelqu'un.

Soudain, l'estomac de Bokuto gargouilla bruyamment et il se mit à rougir.

– Je crois... qu'on devrait aller déjeuner. T'as bien travaillé, affirma t-il en posant sa main sur les cheveux de Keiji pour les décoiffer.

Et quand il se détourna pour se diriger vers la cafétéria, le brun le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

* * *

Mika se laissa tomber sur le banc, entre Daishou et Akaashi, puis lâcha un immense soupir. Elle posa ses doigts sur ses yeux, appuya pour faire passer la migraine qui menaçait de la faire craquer, et lâcha un grognement sous le regard étonné des deux garçons.

Ils se penchèrent vers l'arrière pour que leurs yeux se croisent, et Akaashi articula silencieusement :

– _Demande lui ce qu'elle a._

Daishou secoua la tête d'un air outré.

– _Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je veux pas mourir._

– _Mais c'est ton amie._

– _C'est un monstre dangereux, et là elle est énervée : je veux pas mourir._

Keiji grimaça, puis se racla doucement la gorge. Il posa une main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, et lui offrit un sourire timide.

– Tout va bien... ?

La jeune femme le fixa sans rien dire, puis posa une main sur son front pour mimer un évanouissement théâtrale et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux du brun.

– Tu es le soleil de ma vie, Keiji. Merci. Pour une fois que l'autre imbécile a servi à quelque chose.

L'« autre imbécile » afficha une expression profondément outrée, puis s'exclama :

– Quand c'est moi qui demande tu essayes de m'étrangler ! Ça s'appelle du favoritisme, je te signale.

– Petit un : arrête de crier, ta voix de crécelle renforce ma migraine. Petit deux : le visage et la voix angéliques de Keiji sont désormais nécessaire à ma survie, et il peut me parler quand il veut.

Suguru la regarda encore quelques secondes, et elle lui tira la langue – toujours sur les genoux du brun – en lui offrant un geste peu aimable avec son doigt.

– Alors, continua Akaashi qui n'osait désormais plus bouger, dure journée ?

– Dure journée, acquiesça Mika. Yachi s'est blessée en cours ce matin, et elle s'est sentie coupable de me faire louper l'entraînement du soir alors j'ai du lui faire comprendre pendant au moins toute la pause déjeuner que la santé de ma partenaire était plus important que le reste.

Le brun la fixa sans rien dire.

– Ensuite, je me suis fait botter le cul pendant mon premier cours de l'après-midi, et j'ai encore mal aux fesses.

Daishou étouffa un rire, mais soudain le pied de la jeune fille fut sur sa joue.

– Et pour finir : je viens de passer deux heures à réviser, et mon meilleur ami est un trou du cul.

– Dure journée, confirma alors Keiji en posant sa main sur les cheveux roux qui se trouvaient sur ses genoux.

Suguru se servit de sa manche pour enlever les morceaux de terre que le pied de Mika avait laissé sur sa joue, puis écarquilla les yeux en avisant quel élève s'approchait d'eux à grands pas.

– Alerte rouge, siffla t-il.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore ?

– Alerte rouge, j'ai dit. Abruti à coupe de merde en approche.

Mais Kuroo était à présent devant eux, et haussa un sourcil devant l'insulte. Daishou lui offrit un sourire innocent et battit des cils.

– Je te manquais ?

– Seulement dans tes rêves.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine fille lève un pied entre eux et déclare :

– Choisissez un autre jour, vous deux, si vous voulez pas mourir.

Kuroo se racla la gorge.

– Bon. J'étais pas là pour ça de toute façon.

Il lança un dernier regard à Suguru, puis se décala quelque peu et alla se poster devant Akaashi.

– Je... est-ce que je peux te parler un instant ? Ça ne sera pas long.

Mika lâcha un cri étrange, à mi chemin entre le hurlement de rage et l'envie de meurtre :

– Essayes-tu de me voler mon oreiller, Kuroo Tetsurou ?

Il paniqua un instant, et étrangement, se tourna vers Daishou à la recherche de soutien – ce qui était une très mauvaise idée, même lui s'en rendit compte –.

– Je... pardon ?

Elle lâcha un immense soupir.

– Tu me le ramènes dans moins de dix minutes, c'est compris ?

– Compris.

Puis soudain, il eut l'idée de demander l'avis du concerné et releva les yeux avec un air penaud :

– S'il te plaît ?

* * *

Kuroo était gêné, et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il devait trouver ses mots, et vite, sinon Mika lui arracherait les parties intimes avec un rire sadique et une musique épique en fond sonore. Non, en vérité il se sentait honteux, et admettre ses erreurs n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait très souvent – pour preuve, il n'en avait même pas le souvenir –.

Il se dandina sur place, sous les yeux surpris de Keiji, puis frotta sa nuque avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil se couchait. Quand il reposa son regard sur l'arme devant lui, il déclara de but en blanc :

– Tu peux me frapper un coup, si tu veux.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre.

– J'ai pas... envie de te frapper ?

Kuroo secoua la tête.

– Je te donne l'autorisation. Vas-y, fais toi plaisir.

Keiji le fixa en clignant des yeux, puis hasarda :

– Est-ce que ce sont... des excuses ?

Si ce n'était pas cela, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir en courant.

– Oui. C'est ça. Pour la dernière fois, à la cafet'. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. En fait, j'étais...

Il ferma les yeux, et les mots suivant lui arrachèrent la bouche :

– Jaloux.

Quand il les rouvrit, le meister crut bon d'ajouter :

– Pas de toi, hein ? Enfin je voulais pas dire que j'enviais le partenaire de mon meilleur ami, juste que j'enviais... le fait que mon meilleur ami ait un partenaire.

– Et pas toi, termina Keiji.

– Et pas moi, confirma Kuroo.

Il grimaça, se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge, puis se souvint :

– Je suis désolé. C'est ça que je voulais dire. Je suis content que Bo' ait trouvé son arme. Il est content que ce soit toi.

– Il te l'a dit ?

– Tu rigoles ? Hier il a été piquer la crème pour visage d'Oikawa. Et il se l'ait appliqué en chantonnant. Et quand il dit ton nom ça fait un truc étrange comme « Akaaaashi ».

Puis soudain, Tetsurou lui fit un sourire et posa sa main sur son épaule.

– Bon, du coup en plus des excuses – euh, tu les acceptes mes excuses ?

– Oui, Kuroo-san. Tu es pardonné.

– D'accord. Très bien. Merci. Et du coup, je disais qu'en plus des excuses, je te souhaite bonne chance. Parce que bientôt, en plus de devoir supporter Daishou et Bo' – je l'aime, mais il est épuisant –, je sens que tu vas devoir subir Oikawa.

– Oikawa Tooru ? Le meilleur élément des deuxième année ?

– Lui même. Courage.

Puis soudain, il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, et tourna les talons pour partir d'un pas sautillant en direction des dortoirs. Il fredonnait.

* * *

_Journal d'impression, semaine des examens_

_Par Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Kotaro, et Kuroo Tetsurou_

_Jour 1._

_Aujourd'hui est le jour de notre mort. De notre renaissance. Les premiers examens me donnent l'impression d'être devenu bête – ce que je n'ai jamais été, qu'on soit d'accord – et je me suis rongé les ongles pendant la première épreuve. Bien heureusement, j'ai révisé et je connais mes cours sur le bout des doigts. Finalement, le point négatif de cette journée semble être mon mal de fesse qui ne veut pas passer. – O._

_Coucou, aujourd'hui ça a été. J'ai répondu aux trois quart des questions, et Iwaizumi m'a dit que c'était pas mal. J'ai même eu le temps de faire une cocotte en papier avec le brouillon. C'était cool – B._

_Je veux mourir. Laissez moi mourir. Je crois que même Bokuto a fait mieux que moi, ce qui veut dire que ma mère va me tuer. Heureusement que mon meilleur ami (je sais que tu vas lire après moi, je t'aime bro) m'a offert une cocotte en papier, même si la couleur est moche. – K._

_Jour 2._

_Je suis une bête, et j'ai assuré. Iwa-chan m'a rattrapé quand je lui ai sauté dessus à la fin de la dernière épreuve, et même si ça fait des jours qu'il boude, on a fait notre check secret des grandes occasions. Il m'a même laissé lui faire un bisou baveux sur la joue, ce qui veut dire que la terre va bientôt exploser. Mais c'est pas grave : j'ai assuré. – O._

_Coucou, aujourd'hui c'était pas trop ça. Je crois que je suis nul. J'ai croisé Akaashi, et il m'a dit que ça avait été. Il doit avoir de bonnes notes. Du coup, j'ai eu le temps de faire deux cocottes, alors je lui en ai donné une. J'espère qu'il a pas trouvé ça bête. – B._

_Je commence à envisager un nouvel avenir. Peut-être que si je m'inscris dans une école de cirque, je pourrais utiliser mon entraînement. Ça sera toujours mieux que rien. Et par rien, j'entends le rien qui suivra mon assassinat par ma mère. Bo', merci pour la cocotte. Tu es la lumière de ma vie. – K._

_Jour 3._

_Ce matin, Bokuto m'a dit qu'on pourrait faire un sac à main avec les poches que j'ai sous les yeux, du coup vu que je sais qu'il va lire ça : sache que je l'ai mal pris. En ce qui concerne les examens, pour moi ça a été, j'ai appris toutes les œuvres par cœur. Par contre, pour Iwa-chan, ça a été un peu moins. En fait, là j'écris caché dans l'armoire, parce que apparemment la simple vue de ma personne lui donne envie de me frapper. Iwa-chan, sache que ton coup de pied à pas aidé mon mal de fesse. – O._

_Coucou, j'ai commencé la journée avec de la confiture sur le t-shirt, parce que Oikawa a essayé de m'étrangler ce matin quand j'ai fait une remarque sur ses poches qui avaient elles mêmes des poches : avec Kuroo on s'est dit qu'en fait elles faisaient des enfants pendant la nuit et qu'à la fin de la semaine il marcherait dessus. Oh, et aujourd'hui ça a été. Je crois. En tout cas, j'ai pas eu le temps d'utiliser le brouillon pour faire une cocotte c'est dommage aujourd'hui la couleur était jolie. –B._

_Je mourrais sous un pont. Assassiné par d'autres sans abris, ou noyé par la pluie qui aura englouti l'abri que je me serais trouvé. Je vais mourir seul et bête, telle est ma destinée. – K._

_Jour 4._

_Avant dernier jour : on en a profité pour faire un foot dans l'un des jardins après les épreuves, malgré le froid et la boue. Iwa-chan nous a botté les fesses, c'était pas beau à voir. Même Daishou et Mika nous ont rejoint, mais elle a arrêté quand Bokuto lui est tombé dessus au début du match. Akaashi nous a encouragé depuis le banc – enfin il encourageait Bo' quoi – mais quand il nous a rejoint, à la mi temps, j'ai cru que j'allais tomber à la renverse. Il a piqué le ballon à Iwa au moins trois fois. Pas mal petit ! – O._

_Coucou, aujourd'hui c'était cool : on a joué au foot. J'étais dans l'équipe d'Iwaizumi, et on a gagné. En plus Akaashi est venu ! Super cool. Par contre, Kuroo et Daishou ont fini par se disputer (encore) et Mika nous a fait patienter plusieurs minutes avant de nous permettre de les séparer – ils se battaient dans la boue, et je crois qu'ils se tiraient les cheveux –. En tout cas, c'était une bonne journée, même si j'ai loupé une épreuve sur deux. – B._

_Je vais tuer ce petit abruti : à cause de lui je suis resté trente minutes sous la douche pour essayer d'enlever la boue séchée de mes cheveux. Si je meurs, il partira avant moi, ça j'en fait la promesse. En attendant, ma mère va me faire la peau. – K._

_Jour 5._

_Maintenant que c'est fini je peux le dire : j'ai peut-être pas autant assuré que ce que je pensais. On aura les résultats à la rentrée, mais en attendant je ne peux plus rien faire. J'ai envie de dormir. Et Iwa-chan ne sera pas avec moi pendant les vacances. – O._

_Coucou, enfin fini ! Comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas si ça a été, mais j'espère. Les cernes d'Oikawa sont devenues noires, du coup Kuroo a gagné le pari =( – B._

_Je vais mourir jeune, avant d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit, assassiné par la personne qui m'a mis au monde, ou bien par un sans abri. Jeune, certes, mais plus riche de dix billets. On rentre chez nous dans quelques minutes, que le sort vous soit favorable, les gars. – K._

* * *

– Mes chers élèves, merci de vous être réunis ici en ce fin de journée, je me doute bien qu'elle n'a pas du être de tout repos. Les examens du premier semestre sont à présent terminés, et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances : essayez de revenir en force. Si vous avez des questions qui ne peuvent attendre la rentrée, n'oubliez pas que la messagerie de l'école sera toujours ouverte, et que tous vos professeurs seront là pour vous répondre. Également, faites attention à vous, et je ne peux que vous conseiller de rester chez vous tant que le Soul Eater n'aura pas été attrapé. Vous êtes ici en sécurité, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas assuré la protection de toute la ville. Par contre, je sais que vos proches sauront faire le maximum. Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder, je sais aussi que vous mourrez d'envie de vous en allez, alors que je n'ajouterai qu'une chose : passez un joyeux noël, et je vous dis à l'année prochaine. Quelque chose me dit que nous aurons le droit à de la neige, cette fois.

* * *

Le gymnase était fermé pour les vacances, si bien qu'Akasshi et Bokuto se retrouvèrent dans l'un des jardins pour effectuer un dernier entraînement. Le plus jeune avait tenu à faire une nouvelle tentative, et avait demandé à son meister s'il acceptait de partir en vacances quelques heures plus tard. À présent les examens étaient terminés, et la plupart des élèves venaient de quitter l'Académie. Le directeur avait effectué son discours, et plus rien ne les retenait, sans même parler du fait que dans une heure, l'école fermerait ses portes.

Le brun inspirait et expirait doucement, face à Bokuto qui l'observait avec attention. Il avait toujours trouvé le phénomène de transformation incroyable, et à présent voir son propre partenaire essayer ainsi était quelque chose d'incroyable à ses yeux.

Il se rapprocha légèrement quand Keiji ferma les yeux, et lui prit délicatement les mains.

– Pas de stress, affirma t-il. Rien ne presse. Je suis sûr que peu importe ce qui se passera, ça sera parfait.

Le brun retint difficilement son sourire, et se concentra sur la sensation des paumes brûlantes de Bokuto dans les siennes. Sa présence réconfortante lui apparut alors, même avec ses yeux clos, et il haussa les sourcils.

Il la sentait, au fond de sa poitrine : cette émotion qui menaçait de s'échapper, celle que sa peur et sa honte avaient toujours retenue. Emprisonné, enchaîné, l'arme se débattait de rage et grattait sa cage. À présent, ici, dans ce jardin vide et désert, dans cette école où les trois quarts des élèves avaient disparu, il acceptait de la laisser s'échapper.

Dans son esprit, l'âme de Bokuto, brillante et chaude, se transforma en clé, et il s'en servit pour déverrouiller la porte.

_Il ne te lâchera pas._

_Il ne te dira rien._

_Tu ne le décevras pas._

Et le brun se laissa submerger et transpercer. Son corps changea, se transforma, fut nimbé d'une lumière qui l'aveugla même derrière ses paupières closes, et la seconde d'après il sentit des mains fermes attraper le manche attaché à sa lame.

Il y eut une seconde de surprise avant que soudain Bokuto ne se mette à sauter sur place.

– Akaashi ! Tu as réussi !

Il fit agilement tourner l'arme dans ses mains, examina la lame noire affûtée, serra ses mains autour du large manche sombre de la claymore, puis déclara d'une voix émue :

– Tu es magnifique...

Et soudain, le lien apparut. Aussi simplement que ça une passerelle naquit entre leurs deux esprits, comme une voie directe aux sentiments de l'autre, et ils sursautèrent en même temps. La peur et l'angoisse de Keiji parvinrent vers Bokuto, et sa fierté et sa joie furent transmis au brun qui se replia mentalement sur lui même avec un sourire, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

_Akaashi..._

Il fit tournoyer l'épée dans le vent, heureux et excité, puis pensa avec toute l'honnêté dont il était capable :

_Nous sommes partenaires ! Tu as réussi !_

Les émotions ne cessaient d'aller et venir, puis tout à coup ce ne fut plus que de simples impressions mais également des images, nettes. Keiji écrivant à son bureau, seul dans sa chambre. L'air déçu de sa mère. Les remarques de Futakuchi. Bokuto recevant sa lettre pour l'Académie. Son air concentré lorsqu'il s'entraînait dans son jardin avec des bâtons. Sa rencontre avec Kuroo.

Ils gardèrent le silence, attendant patiemment que ces images s'éteignent, mais une dernière resta imprimé sur la vision du meister : une marque de rose, extrêmement semblable à celle de son meilleur ami, imprimé sur sa hanche de Daishou.

Presque aussitôt, Akaashi reprit sa forme humaine et lui lança un regard paniqué.

– Tu as vu ça ?

Mais Bokuto fut plus rapide car même alors que sa main droite était placée devant sa bouche, le choc s'étalant sur ses traits, il se mit à crier :

– Oh merde c'est Daishou qui – hhhmff !

Keiji posa rapidement sa main sur celle de son partenaire pour le faire taire, et ils échangèrent un regard paniqué :

– Tu ne peux pas lui dire !

– Mais c'est mon meilleur ami !

– Et moi j'ai fait une promesse !

_Oh merde_ , pensèrent-ils au même instant tandis que le lien commençait enfin à se stabiliser. Les alentours étaient toujours aussi calmes, mais ils ne doutaient pas qu'un surveillant n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour leur dire de rentrer chez eux. Le chauffeur d'Akaashi devait d'ailleurs déjà l'attendre.

– S'il te plaît, demanda t-il. Promets moi que tu ne vas rien lui dire.

Il leva vers Bokuto un regard implorant, et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, ce dernier déglutit avant de capituler :

– Promis...

Il ne voulait pas cacher des choses à Kuroo, surtout que ce dernier savait très bien lorsqu'il mentait, mais d'un autre coté il ne pouvait pas interférer dans leurs histoires.

Puis soudain, il réalisa :

– Oh merde, c'est _Daishou_? Son partenaire est Daishou Suguru ?

Même Keiji laissa échapper une grimace. Il souffla, puis s'assit sur le banc le plus proche pendant que Bokuto continuait :

– Je ne veux pas être là quand il va l'apprendre. En fait je pense que je vais changer de pays. Son arme est Daishou.

Il eut un instant l'idée de se laisser tomber à genoux pour rajouter un coté dramatique, mais changea d'avis en avisant le sol plein de boue. Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'au banc et il s'assit à coté d'Akaashi.

– Tu as réussi. Bravo.

Une rougeur de fierté apparue sur les joues du brun, et il hocha la tête. Il n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander s'il n'avait pas été déçu de son apparence, de cette immense épée à double main, de cette lame noire il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il le sentait, l'entendait, le comprenait.

Bokuto était heureux.

* * *

Kuroo lança un coup d'œil rapide en direction de l'horloge derrière le visage de son père, et constata qu'il était bientôt vingt-trois heures. Ils en étaient au dessert, et le brun sentait le regard de plus en plus insistant de sa mère sur sa personne, comme si elle était à deux doigts de prendre la parole mais repoussait sans cesse le moment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reposa ses couverts et essuya le coin de sa bouche avec une serviette, puis laissa un sourire étrange prendre place sur ses lèvres.

– Tetsurou ?

– Mmmh, oui maman ?

Il le sentait mal, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas l'assassiner à table, si ? Dans le pire des cas, il s'enfuirait par la porte qui était derrière lui et compterait sur son père pour calmer le monstre qu'il avait épousé.

– Je crois me souvenir que le petit Kenma est rentré à l'Académie, non ?

Kuroo manqua de laisser échapper un grand soupire, mais se retint et força un sourire.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Il est interne.

– Et tout va bien ? Tu lui as parlé ? Je crois que vous vous entendiez bien quand vous étiez petits.

Il hocha la tête, pas vraiment à l'aise. Certes, il était content que Kenma soit de nouveau dans son école, car son ami d'enfance était toujours important pour lui, mais il savait également où cette conversation allait se diriger.

– Il va bien, affirma t-il.

– C'est un garçon intelligent, est-il dans la section technique ?

– Non, c'est un meister.

Sa mère haussa les sourcils et son père sembla enfin s'intéresser à leur conversation.

– C'est vrai ? Ça veut dire qu'il trouvera son partenaire à l'Académie alors. Je suis certaine qu'il le trouvera rapidement.

Kuroo répondit d'un petit « ouais » peu enthousiaste, et elle semble le remarquer.

– Tu ne crois pas ?

– Si. En fait, il a déjà trouvé son arme.

Il attendit la réaction, et elle ne se fit pas prier :

– Oh c'est vrai ? Mais c'est un premier année, quelle chance ! Tu devrais prendre exemple, Tetsu. C'est une bonne personne ?

Sa remarque lui arracha une grimace, et le brun fit la moue.

– Quelle bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensée. Et oui, c'est une bonne personne. C'est le partenaire de Kenma, après tout.

En remarquant que son fils était vexé, elle regretta un peu ses paroles et tendit sa main.

– Allez, donne moi ton assiette. Comme c'est noël tu as le droit à une deuxième part de gâteau.

Il la regarda, étonné, puis compris les excuses muettes et lui tendit l'objet sans protester. Son père hocha la tête pour lui montrer son soutien, puis affirma :

– Je suis sûr que ça arrivera bientôt.

Et Kuroo ne put retenir le petit sourire qui étira à son tour ses lèvres.

– Le gâteau est super bon, commenta t-il. Tu as mérité ton cadeau, maman.

Elle lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table.

– Fils indigne.

* * *

Le bruit des couverts claquant contre les assiettes devenait presque assourdissant dans le silence de la pièce. Daishou était assis en face de sa mère, tête basse, et mangeait son repas en silence. Derrière lui, le pendule de l'horloge en bois ne cessait de se balancer bruyamment, et elle avait sonné vingt-trois heures quelques minutes plus tôt.

Soudain, la femme arrêta ses mouvements et déposa sa fourchette sur le coté.

– Suguru, tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps, lui reprocha t-elle. Tu ne réponds plus à mes appels.

Il continua de manger mais fronça les sourcils, irrité.

– Suguru, insista t-elle. Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau ?

– Non. Rien de nouveau. Pas de meister.

Le repas aurait du avoir bon goût, il le savait, pourtant la nourriture était fade. Sa mère claqua sa langue, irritée. Son regard dériva vers les deux chaises vides, de chaque coté de la table, et il eut envie de lui hurler d'arrêter de les regarder. De laisser le passé là où il était, et de se concentrer sur son fils qui lui n'était ni parti, ni mort.

– Tu ne fais aucun effort, n'est-ce pas ? commenta t-elle. Tu devrais être facilement capable de trouver ton partenaire, et si cela continue je vais devoir intervenir.

– Intervenir ?

– Et bien oui. Prendre des photos de cette marque, affirma t-elle pointant son doigt sur lui, et les distribuer dans ton école serait un jeu d'enfant.

Suguru serra le poing, à deux doigts de se lever pour partir se retrancher dans sa chambre, mais abandonna au dernier moment. À la place, il cracha :

– Je vois que la leçon ne t'a pas suffi apparemment.

Elle releva les yeux, foudroyant, et ses cheveux lisses et bien coiffés tombèrent légèrement devant son visage. Ses lèvres rouges étaient tordues dans une grimace.

– Je te demande pardon ?

Il pointa la chaise de droite.

– Elle ne t'a pas servi de leçon ? Sérieusement ? Même après ça tu veux me jeter dans les griffes de n'importe quel meister venu, juste parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on – enfin que _je_ finisse comme toi ?

– Suguru ! cria t-elle en frappant la table avec ses paumes.

– Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que j'ai tord ?

– Je vais te dire d'aller dans ta chambre, rétorqua t-elle. Je ne veux plus te voir pour la soirée, et tu attendras un peu pour ouvrir tes cadeaux, demain.

Il se leva, presque heureux d'avoir été congédié.

– Bah tiens. Courage, fuyons, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis sans attendre, il tourna les talons et claqua la porte de la salle à manger derrière lui.

* * *

Oikawa Tooru écoutait la conversation de ses parents d'une oreille distraite. Il observait sa sœur boire son thé en silence, et au bout d'un moment elle releva les yeux et lui lança à voix basse :

– Tu as quelque chose à me dire, frérot ?

– En fait, j'étais en train de me demander si le cadeau que tu vas m'offrir sera suffisant pour te faire pardonner.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et lui demanda l'air de rien :

– Tu veux un chocolat ?

Tooru soupira, hocha la tête, mais une fois qu'il eut avalé la sucrerie précisa :

– Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'acheter.

Il fit la moue.

– Tu ne devrais pas ignorer mes appels.

– Tu ne devrais pas m'appeler deux fois par joue, espèce de malade.

– Tooru ? l'appela soudain sa mère.

Il tourna la tête dans la direction de ses parents, et eut le temps d'apercevoir l'aiguille de l'horloge tomber sur le douze.

– Comment se sont passés tes examens ? demanda t-elle en buvant doucement son café et en l'observa par dessus sa tasse.

Le châtain déglutit, et sa sœur ricana discrètement.

– Bien... je crois.

– Tu crois ?

– Oui, ça a été, rectifia t-il.

– Bien.

Elle reprit sa conversation avec son mari, mais Chiaki déclara soudain :

– Et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ? Il est minuit, non ?

Leur mère désapprouva en faisant la moue, mais ils n'attendirent pas de réponse et Tooru entraîna sa sœur en direction du sapin.

* * *

**Bokuto Kotaro [00H24] :** joyeux noël akaashi !

**Akaashi Keiji [00H24] :** Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Bokuto-san.

* * *

La nuit était sombre et froide, et les rues étaient recouvertes d'une fine couche de flocons blancs. Il s'était mis à neiger en début de soirée, des heures après le coucher du soleil, et à présent elle tenait parfaitement sur la route et les trottoirs.

Au milieu de ce silence presque paisible, la respiration erratique de la petite fille résonnait entre les murs en béton tandis qu'elle courait à en perdre haleine. Ses petits pieds glissaient à de nombreuses reprises sur le col gelé, et elle tomba plus d'une fois, laissant quelques gouttes de sang tacher la blancheur de la neige lorsqu'elle s'écorchait les genoux. Derrière elle, son frère était toujours là pour la relever, et s'assurait qu'elle avance suffisamment vite pour survivre.

Soudain, quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – sauta de l'immeuble sur leur gauche et atterri devant eux, leur bloquant le chemin.

– Natsu, demi-tour !

Il lui prit la main, et la poussa à s'arrêter pour l'entraîner dans la direction opposée. Il fallait qu'ils s'échappent, si bien que lorsqu'il avisa une ruelle déserte qui coupait sur leur droite, et n'hésita qu'un instant avant de pousser sa petite sœur devant lui.

Quand leur mère lui avait demandé d'aller la chercher chez son amie, Hinata s'était exécuté de bon cœur en affirmant qu'ils seraient tous les deux de retour avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de mettre la table. Le repas de noël était quelque chose qui se faisait en famille, chez eux, et sa mère n'avait pas voulu laissé sa petite fille rentrer seule par des temps pareils.

Mais à présent, il aurait tout donné pour retourner dans le passé, et convaincre sa mère d'aller la chercher en voiture.

Au départ, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient suivis, le rouquin avait simplement décidé de tenter de le semer en empruntant des petites rues, puis en tournant de plus en plus fréquemment. Mais les pas se rapprochaient, encore et encore, alors ils s'étaient mis à courir et à présent il sentait bien que sa petite sœur n'en pouvait plus.

Cela devait bien faire une heure qu'il courait sans jamais réussir à s'approcher de chez eux, et maintenant il en était certain : la personne qui les poursuivait – et il ne se faisait aucune illusion quand à son identité – essayait de les éloigner le plus possible. Il jouait avec eux.

Soudain, Natsu chuta au sol, la tête dans sa neige, et se mit à tousser. Sa respiration était chaotique, et Shoyo s'agenouilla à ses cotés pour essayer de la relever.

– Je... peux pas...

Son petit corps ne pouvait décidément courir plus longtemps, alors le grand frère la prit par le bras et la fit basculer sur son dos. Il irait bien moins vite, mais il n'avait pas d'autres solutions.

Reprenant sa course alors qu'il était lui même épuisé, le rouquin tenta une dernière fois de tourner vers chez lui, en sortant de la ruelle. Mais alors que son corps pivotait pour prendre le chemin le plus cours vers sa maison, quelque chose appuya contre son flanc et il sentit ses pieds se séparer du sol tandis que le cri de Natsu résonnait à ses oreilles.

Le corps chaud présent dans son dos disparu, et le choc qui résonna en lui lorsque sa tête et ses épaules entrèrent en contact avec le poteau électrique le fit grimacer et gémir. Des larmes de douleur montèrent, mais il les balaya quand il essaya de se relever. Son vision tremblante tenta de repérer sa sœur, et il la trouva de l'autre coté, une immense épée plantée dans la poitrine et un corps habillé en noir au dessus d'elle.

L'arme reprit sa force humaine, pendant que lui restait immobile, les yeux écarquillés. Il la vit se pencher sur sa sœur, ses longs cheveux tombant devant son visage alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, et puis soudain une décharge le secoua de la tête aux pieds et il hurla :

– Natsu !

Sa voix éraillée attira l'attention du meister qui se retourna vers lui. Ses épaules trapues étaient camouflées sous un large manteau bleu foncé, presque noir, et ses cheveux, coupés courts, laissaient parfaitement entrevoir son regard sombre.

– Lâchez la ! recommença t-il en s'élançant vers eux malgré la douleur de sa chute. Lâchez la, ne vous approchez pas !

Mais le temps qu'il arrive près d'eux, la femme s'était déjà retransformée en cette immense épée et l'homme fonça sur lui. Il ne le transperça pas tout de suite, et lui luxa l'épaule d'un coup de pied avant de l'envoyer au sol. Pour le maintenir, il appuya sa chaussure contre son membre douloureux et Hinata laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

Il tenta de se dégager, donna des coups de pieds, tenta d'invoquer sa propre lame, mais la douleur, celle qui lui repassait sans cesse le corps immobile de sa petite sœur, non loin de là, l'empêchait de se concentrer et finit bien vite par s'étouffer avec ses propres sanglots.

– Lâchez la, répéta t-il à travers ses larmes, tout en sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait plus rien à lâcher.

Le Soul Eater l'observait en silence, puis chuchota d'une voix si basse qu'Hinata n'en fut pas certain :

– C'est un élève de l'Académie, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

Personne ne lui répondit, mais le rouquin savait très bien à qui il s'adressait vraiment. Il fit glisser son regard jusqu'à l'épée, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel.

_Maman...Kenma..._

– Comme tu veux.

Et la seconde d'après, la lame s'enfonça lentement dans sa poitrine, juste en dessous de sa cage thoracique, et Hinata hurla à plein poumons. Il se demanda rapidement _Mais n'y a t-il personne ici ? Personne qui vit ?_ Puis la réponse lui apparue d'elle même : ils étaient tous en train de fêter noël, et personne ne viendrait.

La lame continuait de s'enfoncer, encore et encore, et bientôt il n'eut même plus la force de crier tant la douleur l'aveuglait. Il avait l'impression que du feu liquide se trouvait attaché à l'arme qui était en train d'avaler sa vie.

Encore fichée dans sa poitrine, la jeune femme reprit son apparence, et cette fois ce fut sa main qui replaça sa lame. Il la sentit farfouiller là dedans, enserrer ses organes, et les larmes redoublèrent même si la rue était désormais silencieuse.

Elle se pencha sur lui, murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, puis il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange : le feu de sa douleur se figea et un grand froid le fit trembler tout entier. Il pensa soudain que ses muscles se cristallisaient, et que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre – il crut l'entendre se stopper –.

Ses paupières, si lourdes, se fermèrent doucement, et son âme se fit arracher.

La dernière sensation que son corps perçut fut un flocon, froid, qui se déposa sur sa joue.

* * *

**ZOUBIS ZOUBIS !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha lol kill me. Why am I even trying ? Nan sinon, jvous drop ce chap même si certaines scènes me font pleurer tellement je les trouve nulles. La plus importante m'arrache les yeux, et le KuroShou est bateau as hell, bref, jsais pas ce que je fous je ruine cette fiction toute seule lol je chiale.
> 
> Bon, QUAND MÊME: point positif, jme suis souvenue que cette fic était censée être KuroShou, so hop ils arrivent parce que ça allait bien deux minutes merde
> 
> Le Iwaoi, toujours présent, parce que what's the point of writing a fic si y'a pas Oikawa ?
> 
> Jvous fais des bisous, et encore une fois n'hésitez pas à lacher un avis, même si c'est pour me dire à quel point c'est à chier (lol je dec don't do it jvais chialer devant mon écran)
> 
> (Ah ui, et non on ne va pas parler des 10k de ce chapitre, parce que même moi jme fous de ma propre gueule. "25k max" mais A QUEL moment jme suis dis que ça passait crème)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Lorsque le professeur Shimada entra dans la salle de classe, il déglutit face à la lourde atmosphère qui y régnait. La pièce était silencieuse, et le vent qui soufflait à l'extérieur en devenait presque assourdissant. Tous les élèves avaient la tête basse, des airs blêmes sur leurs visages, et parmi cette assemblée muette se trouvait Akaashi dont le regard restait fixé sur le bois de son bureau. Le professeur ferma la porte derrière lui, puis s'avança jusqu'à son propre pupitre où il y déposa ses affaires.

Il les observa tous un instant avant de se racler la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

– Je suis navré de vous retrouver dans de telles circonstances, annonça t-il d'un air grave, mais en tant que professeur principal, je me dois de vous annoncer les faits, même si je suis certain que vous en avez tous déjà entendu parler. Comme le directeur l'a déploré dans son discours un peu plus tôt, j'ai le regret de vous informer qu'un élève de l'Académie a été recensé comme la quinzième victime du Soul Eater. Je sais que les journaux ont dévoilé son nom, mais j'ai l'obligation de vous mettre au courant : il s'agit de votre camarade de classe, Hinata Shoyo.

Akaashi ne bougea pas, mais son regard glissa tout de même vers la place au second rang, près du couloir. Kenma n'était pas là.

– Si l'un d'entre vous souhaite avoir une oreille à qui parler, ou bien désire demander de l'aide, les professeurs ainsi que l'infirmière de l'école sont là, d'accord ?

Le silence continua de régner, et il se sentit très mal à l'aise. L'élève décédé faisait parti de la classe dont il avait eu la responsabilité pour l'année, et cette situation était inédite : il ne savait pas bien quoi faire.

Quelques jours après noël, l'affaire avait fait la une de tous les centres d'information : un élève de l'Académie ainsi que sa petite sœur ont été retrouvé morts, leurs corps enfuis dans la neige. Les détails avaient été un peu trop nombreux, et Shimada en avait presque été malade.

– Je ne ferais pas cours aujourd'hui, précisa t-il. Je vais simplement apporter une correction sur les examens qui ont eu lieu avant les vacances, d'accord ?

Il se retourna pour écrire les énoncés sur le tableau noir, et pensa que ce devait bien être la première fois que sa classe était aussi calme.

_C'était lui,_ se rendit-il soudain compte. Une image d'un petit rouquin énergique naquit dans son esprit, et il pinça les lèvres. _C'était lui qui faisait tout ce bruit, la plupart du temps._

* * *

Plongé dans l'obscurité, le professeur Ukai pénétra dans le bureau du directeur. Il soupira en constatant que ce dernier était une fois de plus resté dans le noir, puis s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre pour pousser les rideaux : un jet de lumière arriva dans la pièce et Takeda fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Les documents sur lesquels il s'était endormis étaient désormais froissés, alors il les fixa un instant, des cernes sous les yeux, avant de lever la tête en direction du professeur qui avait fait irruption dans son bureau.

Celui-ci le regardait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

– Vérifier encore et encore ces archives ne t'aidera pas, tu sais ?

Cette affirmation ne le brusqua pas, puisqu'il le savait bien : ses efforts étaient vains mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. L'un de ses élèves était mort. En dehors de son Académie. Certes, personne ne lui reprochait cette perte, mais lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose. S'il avait retrouvé le Soul Eater avant qu'il ne fasse de cette fillette sa quatorzième victime. Et de son élève sa quinzième.

Il baissa les yeux sur la photo de classe des troisième année qui avait été faite quelques années plus tôt, et ne put une fois de plus se débarrasser de cette impression dérangeante.

La police faisait ce qu'elle pouvait, mais ce n'était pas assez. Elle n'allait pas assez vite, et si cela continuait ainsi les élèves ne seront plus en sécurité, même à l'intérieur de son école.

Ukai le frappa, d'une légère pression, avec le dos d'un livre qui se trouvait là, attirant ainsi son attention.

– Arrête de te triturer l'esprit et va manger un peu, tu veux ? Je sais que tu veux les protéger, mais pour l'instant la police est la seule a pouvoir vraiment faire avancer les choses.

– Je sais, mais... j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Quelque chose qui est sous mon nez, et dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

Il s'étendit en arrière et fit craquer ses articulations. Son partenaire lui lança un fois de plus ce regard inquiet, alors il fut obligé de se lever et reprendre son livre pour le poser sur son bureau. Il lui offrit un pâle sourire qui avait pour objectif de le rassurer un peu puis lui demanda :

– Tu m'accompagnes déjeuner ?

* * *

A bout de souffle, Kuroo arriva devant la porte de la chambre 98 du dortoir C. Il constata que le couloir était vide, s'apprêta à toquer, puis finalement hésita un instant. Sa main resta en suspend, tandis qu'il inspirait et expirait doucement, et le brun s'obligea à déglutir pour se donner un peu de courage.

Il toqua trois coups, et en obtenant aucune réponse, ouvrit la porte afin de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Kenma était là, comme il s'y était attendu. Assis sur son lit, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, il se tenait droit, immobile, son sac de voyage encore plein juste à coté de lui. Comme les rideaux étaient tirés, Kuroo ne pouvait voir son visage mais il décida de s'approcher quand même. Refermant la porte derrière lui, se retrouvant ainsi dans le noir presque complet, il s'avança jusqu'à son lit en évitant de regarder celui d'Hinata, resté intacte depuis la fin des cours, avant noël, puis s'assit à ses cotés en silence.

Cela faisait des années que Kenma et lui n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble, et le schéma de leurs différentes aventures pouvait être résumé ainsi : Kuroo ayant une nouvelle idée foireuse et Kenma essayant de le dissuader en affirmant que c'était, justement, une idée foireuse, pour au final l'accompagner afin qu'il ne se tue pas dans la manœuvre. À présent, il ne savait même pas quoi dire.

Ils restèrent ainsi, Kuroo se tortillant légèrement, gêné de ne pas trouver les mots nécessaires – ou de ne même pas savoir si oui ou non, il devait parler – quand tout à coup le blond releva la tête. Il se mit à fixer le lit en face, sans même cligner des yeux, puis décida enfin de rompre ce silence :

– Tu sais ce qui est le pire ?

Le plus vieux manqua de sursauter en entendant sa voix, complètement rauque et pas plus sonore qu'un souffle. Sa poitrine se serra, et tandis que ses yeux commençaient enfin à s'adapter à la luminosité de la pièce, il put enfin apercevoir plus nettement le corps de son ami, à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il ne répondit pas à sa question, sachant très bien qu'en faisant ça il risquait de le faire taire sans le vouloir.

– Je l'ai su au moment même où c'est arrivé. J'ai senti notre lien se briser. J'ai senti son âme disparaître.

Il continuait de fixer le vide, et Kuroo sentit soudain sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement. En venant ici, il s'était attendu à trouver Kenma triste. Parce qu'il avait perdu son partenaire. Mais en y regardant bien, ses yeux étaient secs mais vides, et ses doigts ne cessaient de gratter le dos de sa main gauche, arrachant sa peau avec ses ongles.

Une marque grise s'y trouvait, entre les striures ensanglantées, et cette dernière semblait presque brûlée tant elle était cendreuse.

Kenma n'étais pas triste, non. Il avait perdu la personne qui s'assemblait le mieux avec son âme. Il avait perdu la personne dont il pouvait presque lire les pensées. Il avait perdu son âme sœur.

Kuroo pensa à Oikawa et Iwaizumi, à l'inquiétude de ce dernier qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas vraiment pris le temps de comprendre, à leur relation étrange et à ce lien qu'il jalousait. Les cernes de son ami d'enfance étaient noires, et même sa peau blanche paraissait fatiguée. Épuisée. Il continuait de gratter le dos de sa main frénétiquement, et au bout d'un moment le brun n'y tint plus : il posa sa propre main sur la sienne et murmura :

– Kenma...

– J'étais dans ma cuisine, continua t-il soudain, et ses doigts s'arrêtèrent enfin. J'étais là, debout, et tout à coup j'ai senti sa peur. Il m'a appelé. Il m'a demandé de l'aider.

Kuroo avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas pleurer : pas alors que lui ne le faisait pas. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras.

Mais chacune de ses envies lui paraissait déplacée, trop envahissante, ou bien alors trop égoïste. Alors il ne fit rien. Il resta là, à deux doigts de pleurer, dans cette pièce qui sentait légèrement le renfermé, pendant que Kenma ne quittait pas des yeux le lit de Shoyo.

– Ma mère m'attend devant, dit-il soudain. Elle attend que je récupère mes affaires.

Le regard du brun glissa jusqu'au sac de vêtements qui se trouvait à coté de lui, et il comprit soudain que ce que son ami venait faire.

Il ne revenait pas à l'Académie après presque une semaine d'absence. Il partait.

– Tu...

– Je ne reviendrais pas, le coupa t-il. C'est fini.

Les affaires d'Hinata étaient encore là, éparpillées un peu partout, et Kuroo se demanda, tandis qu'il regardait Kenma bouger – _vraiment_ bouger –, si ses parents allaient venir les récupérer. Le blond s'approcha du lit, attrapa une petite peluche, puis revint prendre son sac avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Kuroo n'eut pas le temps s'ajouter quelque chose : une seconde plus tard, la chambre était déserte, et son ami d'enfance était parti pour de bon.

* * *

Daishou observait, assis dans les gradins du gymnase, les troisième année s'entraîner avec beaucoup moins d'entrain qu'avant les vacances. Beaucoup avaient l'air soucieux, bougeaient bien plus lentement, faisaient des erreurs facilement évitables : il les regardait, emmitouflé dans son manteau, essayant d'analyser le pourquoi du comment.

Pourquoi être diplômé de cette Académie semblait-il tellement leur tenir à cœur ? Comment pouvaient-ils encore penser à leurs examens alors qu'un tueur venait de s'en prendre directement à l'un de leurs camarades ?

Certes, ce n'était qu'un première année. Certains devaient sûrement se dire que cela n'avait rien à voir avec eux, et dans un sens ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tord : pourquoi s''en faire pour lui, alors que des centaines de millier de personnes mourraient dans le monde entier ? Mais pour Daishou, c'était différent. Ce garçon, Hinata Shoyo, était un ami d'Akaashi. Il était un élève de l'école. Il était une arme, comme lui.

Il était une personne qui se croyait à l'abri, et qui au final ne l'était pas du tout, comme eux tous.

Son regard glissa jusqu'aux jumeaux Miya qui s'entraînaient de l'autre coté, près de la sortie de secours. Quelque chose remua dans sa poitrine, et il se demanda vaguement où était passée cette admiration qu'il leur avait porté depuis le début de sa scolarité. Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il les avait vu – vraiment vu – s'entraîner, deux armes ensemble qui ne semblaient pas avoir besoin d'un meister.

Il avait toujours trouvé cette autonomie extraordinaire. Individuels, forts : ces deux là avaient toujours représentés ce que lui voulait devenir.

Un jour, il avait réuni son courage et était allé les trouver, à la sortie de leur dortoir, pour leur demander comment ils avaient fait. Comment étaient-ils devenus deux armes à feu sans meisters.

Et malheureusement, leur réponse n'avait pas été ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

_Pas de meister ? Tu penses que c'est important ? Nous pourrions être tout autre chose, mais ce n'est pas l'envie de liberté qui nous a poussé à nous associer malgré notre ressemblance. La personne, le partenaire, c'est ça l'important. Pas ce qu'il est, mais qui il est._

Daishou n'était jamais retourné leur parler. Il ne voulait pas de toutes ces belles paroles. Bien sûr que la nature d'un partenaire était important ! Les meisters se pensaient plus forts, plus importants. Pour une grande partie d'entre eux, leur arme n'était là que pour décorer, et ils s'attribuaient tout le mérite de leurs actions quand bien même seuls ils ne serviraient pas à grand chose.

Suguru les haïssait. Depuis longtemps. Et malheureusement, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur à présent, c'était qu'il sentait ses émotions se tarir : il n'avait plus envie de hurler sa frustration, il n'avait plus envie de pleurer chaque soir en s'endormant, il n'avait plus envie de pousser chaque meister du haut d'une falaise.

Parce qu'il avait rencontré Mika. Et Iwaizumi. Et tous ces partenaires qui traitaient leur arme correctement, comme de réelle personne. Il sentait sa détermination faiblir, et cela le terrifiait.

Car si lui ne plaçait plus ces barrières, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le protéger et empêcher _cette_ _personne_ de se rendre compter que son arme était là, tout près ?

* * *

La première pensée qui traversa Kuroo en entrant dans la salle de colle ce soir là fut : _pourquoi diable y a t-il autant de monde ?_ Puis tout de suite après _Je rêve où la seule place restante est à coté de Daishou ?_

Il resta immobile dans l'embrasure plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que le professeur Ukai – et bien sûr que ce devait être lui, depuis quand Kuroo avait-il de la chance ? – lui dise d'aller s'asseoir. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à la place libre, en faisait très attention à ne pas croiser le regard de Daishou : il n'avait vraiment pas la force de s'engueuler avec lui aujourd'hui, surtout pas après avoir compris que son ami d'enfance arrêtait ses études et partait s'enfermer chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux, si cela arrivait un jour.

Il s'installa en silence et sortit ses affaires, observant autour de lui tout en se demandant pourquoi diable tous les élèves de cette Académie avaient-ils décidé de se faire coller le même soir que lui. Baissant les yeux sur sa feuille, Kuroo se mit à griffonner dans un coin et se demanda quelle sensation pouvait-on ressentir en perdant son partenaire. À présent, il ne savait même plus s'il voulait la trouver, son âme sœur, car lui ne pourrait jamais réchapper d'une pareille douleur, il le sentait.

Soudain, alors que le professeur leur écrivait les exercices à faire sur le tableau, la voix de Suguru lui demanda, chuchotante :

– J'ai appris que tu t'étais excusé auprès de Keiji ?

Il n'entendit aucune moquerie, mais Kuroo resta tout de même sur ses gardes. Il tourna doucement la tête, et constata que l'autre paraissait concentré sur ce qu'il griffonnait.

– Ouais, répondit-il en se passant une main sur la nuque. Je... j'ai vraiment agi comme un con, et... en fait Akaashi est plutôt sympa, non ? C'est juste que... c'est Bo' quoi. Mon meilleur ami.

Il recopia à sons tour les maths, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que Daishou réponde encore quelque chose, mais fut étonné d'entendre :

– Je crois qu'Hinata était l'arme de ton ami, non ? Je suis désolé.

La mâchoire de Kuroo se décolla et il se retourna vers Suguru, les yeux écarquillés et les sourcils haussés. Venait-il vraiment d'entendre... ? Son visage avait l'air sérieux, pas vraiment près à une fois de plus se moquer de lui, mais il n'y croyait tout de même pas. Cela cachait forcément quelque chose, non ?

– Il avait l'air... complètement détruit, avoua t-il à voix basse, pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi il continuait de lui répondre. Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'être partenaire avec quelqu'un était aussi...

Il ne savait pas quel mot employer pour définir sa pensée, mais fut soulagé de voir Daishou hocher la tête, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il venait de dire – et qu'il approuvait, peut-être un peu trop vivement pour le coup –.

– Ouais.

Le brun lui lança un coup d'œil.

– Et... Akaashi ? Ça va ? Il était ami avec lui, non ?

– Ça... ne va pas fort, je crois. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais ça se voit.

Kuroo laissa échapper un petit « hmm, je me doute », ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. La pièce était silencieuse, et en balayant les autres élèves du regard il put constater qu'ils paraissaient tous fatigués.

– Ton ami n'aurait pas souffert comme ça sans ce lien, marmonna Daishou à coté de lui.

En se retournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés, Tetsurou crut avoir mal entendu.

– Quoi ?

– Sans ce foutu lien entre meister et arme, ton ami n'aurait pas souffert comme ça, répéta t-il en levant les yeux pour rencontrer son regard.

Le brun mit quelques secondes avant de réellement comprendre ce que cet imbécile voulait dire, et se mit immédiatement à serrer son stylo dans sa main.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi tu me parles du lien maintenant ?

– Quoi, t'y as jamais pensé toi ?

– De quoi ? Que si un jour un malade tuait un de mes potes à noël dans une rue déserte, j'avais qu'à ne pas être ami avec lui ?

Daishou claqua la langue et secoua la tête, comme si Kuroo était vraiment le _dernier des abrutis_ pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il entendait.

– Je peux t'assurer que jamais tu ne ressentiras la même chose que des personnes qui partageaient un lien. Cette merde te rend dépendant, à tel point que vivre seul après coup reviendrait à rester bloquer dans un lit d'hôpital alors que ta plus grande passion c'est la course.

Sa voix avait peu à peu prit du volume, mais le brun ne le remarqua même pas, trop aberré par ce qu'il entendait. Devant eux, le professeur Ukai fronça les sourcils dans leur direction et quelques élèves se retournèrent.

– Et comment tu peux savoir tout ça au juste ? Aux dernières nouvelles, t'as pas de partenaire non plus, alors qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'avoir un partenaire est ce qui peut t'arriver de pire dans la vie ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas comment quelqu'un pouvait penser ça, surtout en ayant des dizaines d'exemple qui prouvaient le contraire juste sous ses yeux, tous les jours. Suguru plissa les yeux, et le poing de Kuroo se serra davantage.

– Tu veux savoir ce qui me fait dire ça ? Imaginer que quelqu'un puisse t'avoir toi comme partenaire, c'est pas une preuve suffisante peut-être ?

Et là, le coup partit tout seul.

* * *

_« Kuroo et Daishou se sont battus dans la salle de colle, en fin d'après-midi. »_

Cela faisait un moment qu'Oikawa Tooru ne s'était pas senti aussi énervé. Avançant dans les couloirs de l'internat, il monta les escaliers quatre a quatre, gelant légèrement quelques marches dans la manœuvre, et se rendit au troisième étage sans même réussir à se calmer un minimum. Derrière lui, Iwaizumi tentait de suivre comme il le pouvait en trottinant, restant tout de même à une distance raisonnable de sécurité.

Quand ils croisèrent par malheur Ushijima au palier du premier étage, le brun grimaça en observant son partenaire lui lancer un regard qui le fit lui même frisonner, et fut presque impressionné de voir que Wakatoshi ne recula que d'un pas.

Arrivé enfin au dernier étage de l'internat, Hajime lâcha une prière silencieuse avant de s'arrêter au bout du couloir. Oikawa courait presque à présent, et lui ne voulait pas être là pour voir ça.

Le châtain ne toqua même pas à la porte et manqua de briser la poignée qui se recouvra de givre sous ses doigts. À l'intérieur de la chambre, Tsukishima lisait tranquillement un livre sur son lit et ne releva même pas la tête lorsqu'il s'avança vers Daishou pour le lever de sa chaise.

– Putain, vous vous foutez de qui là !

Il avait envie de remettre un coup dans le pansement qui se trouvait sur sa joue.

– Oikawa ? Tu m'as l'air un peu –

– Tais toi. Franchement, j'avais espéré mieux de toi. C'est la merde un peu partout, un meurtrier se balade dans la ville, un gamin est mort il y a moins de deux semaines, et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous vous tapez dessus ?

La tête d'Hajime apparue dans l'embrasure, mais en constatant que personne n'était encore blessé il disparu à nouveau.

– Que ça vienne de Kuroo, ça encore je peux le comprendre : il pense avec ses muscles, réagit la plupart du temps comme un gamin, et son ami d'enfance vient juste de disparaître !

Il leva les bras en l'air comme pour dire « qu'y pouvons nous ? », puis se pinça le haut du nez avant de fusiller Suguru du regard, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

– Mais toi ! _Toi_! Tu es intelligent, bordel ! Enfin je pensais que tu l'étais –

Il secoua vivement la tête, puis s'avança de quelques pas jusqu'à pouvoir lui attraper le poignet. Suguru lâcha un petit cri de surprise, mais ne put rien faire d'autre que protester légèrement, car après tout _qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?_

Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'Oikawa essayait de faire, il se retrouva dans la chambre d'en face, tandis que le châtain le poussait à l'intérieur d'un léger coup de pied.

– Bokuto, l'appela t-il. Viens par là, tu veux ?

Son ami releva la tête – _était-il en train de faire ses devoirs ? Mince alors_ – et se leva pour lui obéir. Tooru balaya la pièce du regard, fusillant Kuroo en passant qui les regardait tous comme s'il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait non plus. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Daishou et il y eut un moment de flottement, comme s'ils se disaient au même instant :

_On a... peut-être fait une connerie._

Mais avant que Suguru puisse se reprendre et se dire que jamais il ne penserait la même chose que l'autre abruti au même moment, Oikawa le poussa encore plus dans la pièce, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et cracha presque :

– Vous deux, vous restez là. Vous vous expliquez, et quand vous sortirez, je ne veux plus entendre parler de votre soi-disant rivalité, c'est compris ? Vous êtes plus des gamins, merde !

Il tourna les talons, constata que Bokuto était sorti de la pièce de lui même, puis claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

– Bon... je vais voir Akaashi alors.

Bokuto observa son ami du coin de l'œil, puis en voyant qu'Iwaizumi hochait la tête dans sa direction, se dirigea vers les escaliers au bout du couloir. Le brun attendit qu'il ait complètement disparu avant de se retourner vers son partenaire. Ses poings serrés et sa mine pincée lui apprirent ce qu'il voulait savoir, si bien que tout doucement il tendit sa main vers Tooru et lui prit le bras.

– Ils ne sortiront pas, lui assura t-il en lançant un coup d'œil en direction de la porte. Pas après ça.

Il tira légèrement sa manche.

– Viens avec moi. Parle moi. Te voir t'énerver autant... c'est rare tu sais ? La dernière fois, c'était contre Ushijima, et ça doit remonter à presque un an.

C'était rare en effet, surtout contre ses amis. Le châtain se laissa entraîner, tête baissée, vers leur chambre un peu plus loin. L'atmosphère était étrange, et Hajime sentait peu à peu la colère de son partenaire redescendre, mêlée à une sorte de gêne qu'il percevait grâce à leur lien. Oikawa n'avait pas voulu s'énerver ainsi, il le savait, mais voir ces deux là se disputer ainsi pour des raisons futiles dans cette période agitée l'avait faire réagir un peu excessivement.

Kuroo était l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Et Daishou était quelqu'un qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement.

Iwaizumi l'avait toujours su, les nombreuses fois où, avant que le Soul Eater ne fasse son apparition, Tooru lui avait donné accès à son âme. Ils avaient tous les deux compris que ces deux là étaient partenaires ce n'était après tout pas vraiment sorcier à deviner, et avant aujourd'hui leurs disputes n'avaient été que de petites piques, comme s'ils se tournaient autour.

Ce qui devait très certainement être le cas, à vrai dire.

Une fois leur chambre atteinte, Tooru s'avança lentement, comme fatigué, jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber.

– Alors ? commença Hajime en allant s'installer sur la chaise de son bureau. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Depuis quand étaient-ils retombés au point d'être forcés de dire les choses à voix haute ? Il savait ce qui était arrivé, dans les grandes lignes, mais il voulait réellement l'entendre de sa bouche. Et peut-être même... qu'il lui avouerait ce qui le poussait à se retrouver sur des scènes de crime à trois heures du matin.

– Je...

Oikawa fronça les sourcils.

– Tu crois que je devrais aller m'excuser ?

Hajime secoua la tête.

– Ils le méritaient, ça leur servira peut-être de leçon. Les profs ont autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de leurs bêtises.

Cela sembla le rassurer un peu, même si le brun sentait toujours une légère gêne autour de lui. Iwaizumi posa son coude sur le bureau et son menton dans la paume de sa main.

– Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Tooru détourna rapidement le regard. Il s'allongea sur les draps, et se mit à lui tourner le dos.

– Rien. J'étais juste énervé parce qu'ils ne prennent pas la situation au sérieux.

– Et toi ?

Les sourcils du châtain se froncèrent.

– Toi, tu la prends au sérieux ?

Il se redressa immédiatement, et fusilla son meilleur ami du regard. Ce dernier le lui rendit, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

– Tu penses peut-être que tu comprends mieux tout ça, parce que quoi ? Ta sœur est au milieu de cette merde ? Tu plains l'ami de Kuroo parce qu'il a perdu son partenaire, mais est-ce qu'à un moment tu as pensé à toi ? À moi ? Comment est-ce que tu penses que je vivrais, s'il t'arrivait la même chose ?

Il se releva, sa chaise cognant le bois du bureau dans la manœuvre, et s'approcha d'Oikawa. Ce dernier ne disait plus rien : il n'avait rien à répondre.

– Je vais t'en donner une idée : je ne vivrais pas. Tu sors en douce quand je ne peux pas le sentir, et je découvre le matin que j'aurais pu te perdre à jamais. Alors oui, tu ne vas pas très loin. Tu es entouré de policier. Il y a ta sœur. Mais rien de tout ça ne te protège vraiment. Tu penses être invisible : je le sais, je vis pratiquement dans ta tête. Et c'est vrai, tu _es_ fort. Mais...

Soudain, Tooru se leva à son tour, l'interrompant au moment où sa voix commençait à flancher. L'expression dans ses yeux lui serra le cœur, et quand il lui tendit la main, Hajime se rendit compte qu'il tenait une feuille de glace, qu'il venait très certainement de créer.

_Leur marque._

– Ce n'est pas en faisant des choses comme ça que je vais oublier, tu sais ? précisa t-il en essuyant le coin de son œil et en acceptant le morceau gelé. Tu fais toujours ça, _esquiver_.

Oikawa lui sourit, fragilement, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Quand il tourna les talons pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, Hajime ne dit rien et le regarda simplement, sentant la feuille fondre dans sa paume.

* * *

Une fois la porte refermée dans un claquement sec, Daishou et Kuroo la fixèrent encore quelques instants. Le silence est retombé, et ils tentent chacun de leur coté de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

– Donc..., tenta Kuroo en fronçant les sourcils. Il m'a semblé un peu tendu, non ?

Même Suguru ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque en se retournant vers l'abruti avec qui il devait s'expliquer – l'idée de passer outre l'ordre d'Oikawa l'avait un instant effleuré, mais elle avait très vite disparu – puis avisa la chaise la plus proche avant d'aller s'écrouler dessus.

Il portait déjà son pyjama – est-ce qu'Oikawa avait ne serait-ce que regardé l'heure qu'il était avant de le traîner dans les couloirs ? – et sentait étrangement que le temps allait être long.

– Bon, on attend combien de temps avant de faire comme si on avait vraiment parlé ?

Kuroo fronça les sourcils, encore une fois, comme si Daishou venait de dire quelque chose de vraiment insensé, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Et si on parlait vraiment, _pour une fois_? déclara t-il tout à coup, et Suguru manqua de s'étouffer sur place.

Il se mit à le regarder avec des yeux ronds, pas vraiment sûr qu'il ait vraiment entendu ce qu'il pensait avoir entendu, parce que _zut depuis quand Kuroo était-il autre chose qu'une brute sans cervelle ?_ Certes, il n'était peut-être pas au niveau de Bokuto – et encore, lui avait au moins les muscles pour se défendre, justement – mais tout le monde savait parfaitement que Tetsurou Kuroo ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler. Et plus important encore : il ne réfléchissait pas et ne parlait pas avec Daishou Suguru, parce qu'ils étaient censés se détester. Cordialement. Comme... des ennemis. Ce qui leur avait toujours convenu, alors à quoi jouait-il ?

Daishou plissa les yeux et fit une moue qui ressemblait fortement à une grimace avant de pencher la tête sur le coté pour lui faire comprendre de son idée était stupide, et que la sienne était meilleure.

– Quoi ? T'en as pas marre toi ? On est plus des gamins, et...

Il prit une grande inspiration, et soudain Suguru sût que ce qu'allait dire cet imbécile n'allait pas lui plaire.

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé tout à l'heure. Même si je sais que tu as fait exprès de me chercher, parce que tu _sais très bien_ que j'ai le sang chaud.

Il hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui même. Daishou, de son coté, n'étais pas du tout d'accord. Qu'est-ce que Kuroo était en train de faire là ? Essayait-il de faire la paix ? Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Ils étaient ennemis. Rivaux. Némésis. Tous les synonymes du terme : si leur relation changeait – et Suguru n'était absolument pas près pour ça – alors il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Parce que merde, il avait _leur marque sur son foutu poignet._

– Je _m'excuse_ , répéta t-il, et Daishou eut envie de fuir. Et j'aimerai bien que tu me dises pourquoi t'as voulu qu'on se batte. Et pourquoi t'as un avis aussi tranché sur la question du lien, du partenaire, et tout ça.

– Si tu penses que –

– Daishou, l'interrompit-il. J'en ai marre qu'on se batte. Certes, t'es un con, et on deviendra sûrement jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, mais... Un élève est mort. Et peu importe si c'était le partenaire de Kenma, un première année, une arme : c'était un garçon comme nous. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. À Oikawa. Bokuto. Akaashi. Toi. Moi.

Un sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres, malgré l'air triste qui s'était installé.

– Arrête de me regarder comme si tu venais de découvrir que j'ai un cerveau. Je veux faire la paix, ok ? On se sert la main, tu me dis pourquoi t'as l'air constipé, je te tapote l'épaule, et Oikawa ne nous brise pas les genoux en sortant.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Daishou cligna des yeux, légèrement perdu, et il sentit quelque chose se fissurer sur son visage. Avec Kuroo, tout avait toujours été plutôt simple – ou en tout cas moins compliqué qu'avec certain – : ils se croisaient, se lançaient deux trois piques, faisaient comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture, et ça roulait ainsi. Cela devait rouler ainsi.

Mais là, quand il regardait le meister, avec personne autour pour les appuyer dans leur pseudo rivalité, c'était bien plus difficile de continuer comme ça.

Un immense soupire passa ses lèvres, et il se traita mentalement d'imbécile en pensant à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

– Très bien, mais on saute le passage où on se serre la main et tu me tapotes l'épaule.

Kuroo sourit.

– Comme tu veux. Je suis sûr que t'as les mains moites de toute façon.

– Mes mains sont toujours douces comme les fesses d'un bébé.

– C'est ça, ricana t-il. Allez raconte moi tout.

Daishou le fixa un instant, puis se lança, certain que s'il attendait encore un peu il allait finir par se dégonfler.

– Ma sœur est morte.

Il vit le sourire du brun disparaître immédiatement tandis que son visage se décomposait. Ses yeux affichaient une surprise sincère, et quand il ouvra la bouche, Suguru devança sa question :

– Ça fait des années maintenant. Bien avant que j'entre à l'Académie.

Kuroo le regardait avec sérieux à présent, et sur le coup il trouva cela étrange. Nouveau. Il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois où il en avait parlé à quelqu'un.

– Elle avait trouvé son meister à l'Académie, comme tout le monde, et notre mère était ravie. Poli, riche, il lui ramenait toujours des fleurs quand il venait à la maison.

Même pendant ses pauses, il appréciait de ne pas se faire interrompre.

– Je l'aimais bien au début. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Il jouait à des jeux vidéos avec moi, m'emmenait chez Mika le week-end : on avait même créé notre propre check.

Il avait culpabilisé pendant si longtemps à cause de cette période. Jusqu'à ce que le comportement de sa mère le mette plus en colère que sa propre naïveté.

– Elle avait des bleus, de temps en temps. Elle rentrait en fin de semaine avec les bras plein de bleus, et me racontait que c'était à cause des entraînements, des missions. Que comme j'étais aussi une arme, je verrais bien plus tard : elle m'expliquait plein de chose, et j'en comprenais même pas la moitié, même si je faisais semblait parce que, et bien j'ai toujours aimé faire mon malin.

Pendant une seconde, il oublia que c'était Kuroo. Il oublia que quelqu'un se trouvait face à lui et l'écoutait attentivement, buvant chacun de ses mots.

– Il la battait depuis des années. On a appris après qu'il avait été déçu en voyant la marque sur elle. Qu'il aurait voulu mieux. Qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. À la base, ma sœur se fichait bien de tout ça : elle était maladroite mais se rattrapait en parlant fort, comme si elle était sûre d'elle.

Son regard s'était fixé sur un point indistinct, perdu quelque part sur le sweat-shirt du brun.

– Petit à petit, elle a arrêté de parler fort. Elle s'excusait plus souvent, passait moins à la maison, a arrêté de voir ses amis. Parfois, il parlait pour elle. Il la taquinait à table, et –

_Et comme je voulais qu'il m'apprécie, je la taquinais avec lui._

– Ma mère n'a rien vu. Elle était contente que sa fille ait trouvé un meister avec un nom et de l'argent. Pour elle, une arme seule ne sert à rien. Toute sa vie on lui a répété que les armes n'étaient que des outils, alors maintenant tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était pouvoir dire à ses collègues que sa fille était un membre de la police et était régulièrement envoyée en mission en dehors de la ville.

Il n'avait même plus envie de pleurer. Parler de tout cela lui donnait simplement envie de taper sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

– Un jour, elle a arrêté de rentrer. Elle ne répondait plus au téléphone. Et après une mission ratée, ma mère a reçu un coup de fils pour la prévenir que sa fille avait été retrouvée morte à son domicile. Il lui avait donné un coup de trop.

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, essayant de se calmer.

– Tu sais pourquoi elle n'est pas partie ? demanda t-il en relevant la tête.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il fut surpris de constater que Kuroo avait l'air triste. Il ne le regardait pas avec pitié, mais... C'était étrange. Il ne devait pas le regarder comme ça.

– Elle est restée à cause du lien. Parce qu'elle n'avait que lui. Parce qu'elle pensait que si son âme sœur lui faisait ça, c'était parce qu'elle le méritait. Le lien la forçait à l'aimer malgré tout.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses yeux, et soudain son visage fut doux. Et cette constatation le figea tout entier. Kuroo n'était pas doux. Kuroo aurait du se moquer de lui. Kuroo était un meister.

– Il... elle...

Il s'arrêta, car Daishou sentit alors qu'il en avait dit trop. Sûrement à la mauvaise personne, d'ailleurs. Maintenant, il avait les cartes en main pour le toucher où cela faisait mal. Il savait ce qui importait, ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait vécu.

Quand le brun ouvrit la bouche, Suguru ferma les yeux.

– Je suis désolé, lui dit simplement Kuroo.

Et Daishou Suguru sortit de la chambre en courant.

* * *

La professeure se déplaçait agilement entre les tables, distribuant des feuilles à chaque élève. Elle venait tout juste de leur rendre leur copie d'examen, après presque une heure de correction, et chacun observait son travail avec attention, s'échangeant de temps à autre, des petits regards déçus ou fiers.

Au deuxième rang, Oikawa observait sa note avec un air satisfait, et laissa glisser son regard sur celle d'Hajime : ils firent un tope-là discret entre leur bureau. Dehors, la neige tombait à nouveau et recouvrait la cour et les jardins d'un épais tapis blanc : tout le monde portait des pulls à l'intérieur, et râlait quand les radiateurs n'étaient pas assez allumés dans certaines pièces.

Aujourd'hui, les élèves semblaient reprendre légèrement vie, et les mines tristes ou soucieuses commençaient doucement à s'effacer. Personne n'avait oublié, mais ils faisaient avec. Oikawa se sentait également un peu plus calme : sa colère de la vieille l'avait légèrement vidée, mais il trouvait que cela lui avait fait du bien, dans un sens. De ne pas garder tout à l'intérieur.

– Tu paris combien pour la note de Kuroo ? chuchota Tooru en se penchant vers son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, comme si la question était stupide.

– Pour les maths ? Je mise sur Bokuto.

– T'es vache.

– Réaliste, plutôt.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. La professeure leur lança un coup d'œil, puis remonta sa manche pour regarder sa montre.

– Bon, avant la deuxième heure je vous laisse quelques minutes de pause, d'accord ?

Le châtain soupira de soulagement, et se leva afin de s'étirer. Des filles se levaient déjà pour aller faire un tour dans le couloir, et il se faufila entre les bureaux en prévenant Hajime :

– Je vais aux toilettes j'en peux plus.

Ce dernier ricana et lui fit un petit lui de la main.

– Dépêche toi, lui dit-il. Celles du deuxième étage sont fermées.

Oikawa lâcha un « merde c'est vrai » avant de s'échapper de la classe en trottinant. Dans les couloirs, il évita les autres élèves et salua un groupe de filles qui gloussèrent à son passage, tout en se dépêchant afin de ne pas revenir trop tard.

Les toilettes étaient désertes, ce qu'il remarqua en se lavant les mains. Ses yeux balayèrent les traits fatigués de son visage dans le miroir face à lui, et il prit la décision d'aller se coucher tôt ce soir après le dîner. Peut-être même qu'il s'inviterait dans le lit d'Hajime, vu comment il faisait froid dans leur vieux bâtiment F. Son meilleur ami avait ramené une couverture après les vacances de noël, et elle était douce et moelleuse à souhait.

Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner vers sa classe en avisant l'heure – était-il vraiment parti depuis plus de sept minutes ? – quelque chose vibra dans sa poche de jean et il sursauta avant de constater que ce n'était que son téléphone.

Il fixa le numéro – qu'il ne reconnaissait pas – qui était en train de l'appeler, et quitta les toilettes en décrochant :

– Oui, allô ?

Le ton de la jeune femme à l'appareil était clair et distinct, mais il sentit malgré tout son allure ralentir.

– Bonjour. Je parle bien à monsieur Oikawa Tooru ?

* * *

Pour être honnête, jamais Kuroo n'aurait cru qu'un jour viendrait le moment où il verrait Daishou Suguru s'enfuir en courant. Et pourtant.

La veille au soir, il l'avait vu : son visage tout à coup terrifié, alors qu'il lui racontait comment sa sœur était morte _pour l'amour de dieu,_ puis la façon dont il avait tourné les talons avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Sur le moment, comme Kuroo avait cru halluciner, il avait tout simplement attendu que Bokuto rentre et éteigne les lumières. Quand il s'était réveillé, il n'y avait eu qu'un vague « putain de merde » à table pendant le petit-déjeuner, quand Oikawa s'était excusé et que le brun avait compris qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Ni halluciné.

Il avait ensuite compris que Daishou était très fort pour éviter les autres, car il ne l'avait pas trouvé avant la pause du midi, qu'il avait passé à fouiller l'Académie – en vérité, il avait envoyé Bokuto poser la question à Akaashi, et ce dernier leur avait répondu « il se cache dans les toilettes du premier étage à chaque pause depuis ce matin » –, alors il s'y était rendu.

Et quand il avait ouvert la porte en s'exclamant :

– Daishou je sais que t'es là !

Il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir la fuite la plus stylée de sa vie soudain la dernière porte des toilettes s'étaient ouvertes en grand et Suguru s'était mis à courir en direction de la fenêtre. _De la fenêtre_. Il avait sauté du premier étage et Kuroo était resté plusieurs minutes immobile, la mâchoire décrochée, avant de se précipiter vers le rebord en se demandant s'il allait devoir ramasser un cadavre – bien heureusement, il n'y avait rien, donc il se contenta de hurler « t'es un gros taré ! » aux buissons en contre-bas.

À présent, il se faufilait dans le gymnase, discrètement, alors que le terrain d'entraînement était noir de monde et de partenaires qui s'entraînaient sérieusement. Il salua quelques personnes avant de sauter par dessus le muret qui le séparait des gradins et de gravir les quelques marches qui le menèrent tout en haut. Kuroo marcha un peu quand enfin il repéra ce qu'il cherchait – pas vraiment avec difficulté, étant donné que sa cible avait les cheveux _verts_ – et s'approcha par derrière.

L'expression de Daishou fut sans prix quand il enjamba le banc pour s'asseoir à coté de lui.

– Je préviens, si tu penses encore à t'enfuir par la fenêtre oublie tout de suite.

– Les fenêtres sont à plusieurs mètres du sol tu veux que je fasse comment au juste ?

– _T'as_ _sauté de la fenêtre du premier étage_ , je te signale.

Un petit air fier prit place sur ses traits, et Kuroo regretta presque ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Pas d'autographe pour toi, désolé.

– Connard.

Mais étrangement, il n'avait plus envie de le pousser du haut d'une falaise.

– Bon, sinon tu vas me dire pourquoi tu t'enfuies depuis hier soir ?

– Je ne m'enfuis pas.

– C'est ça. Tu veux que je te tapote l'épaule ?

– Certainement pas avec tes mains moites.

Ils se regardèrent.

– Tu sais ce que je pense ?

– Ah, parce que tu _penses_ toi maintenant ?

– Super drôle. Hilarant, même. Je sais que tu regrettes de m'avoir dit ce que tu m'as dit, et je vais pas faire semblant d'avoir oublié pour te faire plaisir. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de m'éviter, je pense que ça arrangerait tout le monde.

Daishou avait perdu son rictus, et l'observait à présent avec les sourcils froncés. Sa moue formait une expression perturbée, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

– Et ça arrangerait qui, au juste ?

Mais Kuroo balaya sa remarque d'un léger mouvement du poignet, et enchaîna :

– Donc, maintenant je sais ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur et je suis désolé.

Il lui tapota l'épaule, et récolta un faux regard dégoûté au passage.

– Et on peut savoir d'où te vient cet élan d'amabilité ? Depuis quand t'as arrêté d'être con ?

– Depuis que j'ai fais de la peine à mon meilleur ami avec ma jalousie mal placée, qu'un gamin est mort pas longtemps après, et que mon soi disant pire ennemi est entré dans ma chambre pour me déballer sa vie en supposant pendant quelques secondes que justement, j'arriverai à ne pas réagir comme un con. Mais je te retourne la question, ajouta t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, tu me sembles étrangement plus vivable.

Daishou ricana.

– J'ai toujours été parfaitement vivable. T'as simplement enfin ouvert les yeux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je crois que je regrette ce que je viens de dire.

– Bien sûr que non tu ne regrettes pas.

– Tu veux qu'on se serre la main, histoire qu'on aille jusqu'au bout de cette situation ridicule ?

Suguru le fixa.

– T'en parles à quelqu'un et t'es mort.

– Personne ne me croira de toute façon.

* * *

_« hôpital de la sixième avenue nord. rejoins quand tu peux. »_

Iwaizumi arriva à l'hôpital vers midi, complètement essoufflé. Sa poitrine le brûlait atrocement, étant donné qu'il s'était enfuit de la salle de classe au moment même où il avait regardé son téléphone à la fin du cours et, paniqué, il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre un bus. À présent, il se tenait au comptoir du service d'urgence, tentant vainement de retrouver sa respiration, et ouvrait et fermait la bouche devant l'air légèrement inquiet de l'infirmière qui se trouvait de l'autre coté.

– Jeune homme, tout va bien ? Si tu fais une crise, je peux te conduire au bout du cou –

Mais le brun secoua vivement la tête, inspira assez d'air pour réussir à sortir sa phrase, puis lâcha d'une voix rauque :

– Oikawa.. Tooru... est-il ici ?

Il toussa un coup, puis se redressa légèrement et tenta de se calmer. Ce fut encore plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru, surtout alors qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation : il ne savait rien, et ne comprenait rien. Oikawa partait aux toilettes, ne revenait pas pour le cours d'après – et même en tirant légèrement sur leur lien, Hajime n'avait rien pu apprendre –, et soudain il recevait un message concis – ce que son meilleur ami ne faisait jamais – lui demandant de se rendre à l'hôpital.

Quand l'infirmière releva la tête, elle l'étudia de la tête aux pieds avant de lui demander d'une voix qui se voulait très certainement apaisante :

– Oikawa Tooru est bien enregistré en tant que visiteur, mais... excuse moi, es-tu de la famille ?

Cette question lui resta en travers de la gorge, malgré le soulagement qui l'envahi à l'idée que son partenaire n'était que visiteur, et soudain il s'imagina bloqué là, sans possibilité de le rejoindre.

– Je... En fait, je suis... pardon, mais pourquoi est-il ici ? Je suis son meilleur ami, et..

Il lui lança un regard implorant. La jeune femme le lui rendit un instant, puis laissa échapper un mince soupir avant de regarder à gauche et à droite. Le hall n'était pas bien rempli, et quasiment personne ne leur prêtait attention.

– Je ne suis pas censée laisser passer les personnes extérieur à la famille, mais... juste pour cette fois, d'accord ? J'aimerai que tu sois sorti avant dix-huit heures.

Elle lui tendit un papier et un stylo, puis lui demanda d'inscrire son nom.

– Il est le frère de la jeune inspectrice en charge de l'enquête sur le Soul Eater, n'est-ce pas ? On n'arrive pas à lui parler et le premier numéro d'urgence ne répond pas.

– C'est... Chiaki ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

– Ça sera bientôt révélé par les journalistes je pense, mais elle s'est fait attaquer durant son service. Et elle est grièvement blessée.

Iwaizumi n'entendit pas réellement la suite. En fait, il se contenta d'observer cette jeune infirmière avec des yeux ronds, elle qui ne semblait apparemment pas comprendre l'importance de la situation. Ses oreilles ne percevaient plus que des sons lourds et détachés, mais quand elle lui indiqua la « chambre 302, dans le service des soins intensifs » il ne perdit pas une seconde et se précipita dans les couloirs. Même son « on ne court pas dans un hôpital ! » il ne l'entendit pas.

La chambre 302 aurait pu être difficile à trouver si deux médecins n'attendaient pas devant la porte. L'un d'eux était assis sur un chaise, et ils discutaient ensemble à voix baisse, un café dans les mains et des cernes sous les yeux. En s'approchant, Iwaizumi ralentit son allure et s'arrêta finalement à moins de deux mètres.

Celui qui était debout releva la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

– Monsieur ?

– Je... suis – je m'appelle Iwaizumi Hajime et... et.. Oikawa Tooru est dans cette pièce ? demanda t-il en pointant la porte du doigt.

Sa question sembla les réveiller car ils se redressèrent tous les deux, un peu plus alertes.

– Vous le connaissez ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, étonné que ces hommes semblaient presque soulagés de le voir. Lui, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Quand il fit un pas en avant en direction de la chambre, dans la ferme intention d'enfin retrouver son partenaire – à présent il le sentait, le lien, tendu entre eux à travers ce mur qui les séparait – l'un des médecins fit un pas sur le coté pour l'interpeller.

– Vous êtes son ami ?

Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait lui demander de partir.

– Il est arrivé il y a un peu plus d'une heure, et il n'a pas l'air de nous entendre. Il ne répond pas non plus. On était justement près à appeler le service psychiatrique, mais si vous voulez bien essayer de le faire réagir...

Hajime se sentit hocher la tête plus qu'il ne le fit réellement, puis ses jambes le guidèrent vers la porte qu'il fit coulisser sur le coté.

L'intérieur de la pièce était calme et blanc tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une chambre d'hôpital. Elle sentait les produits ménagers et l'antiseptique, et les bruits extérieur étaient bloqués par les grandes fenêtres fermés de l'autre coté. Au milieu, un lit aux draps blancs et d'immenses machines sur les cotés qui émettaient de petits bips réguliers.

Tooru était assis sur le fauteuil à coté du lit, les mains posées sur les cuisses et les yeux fixés sur sa sœur, immobile devant lui. Il la regardait comme il pouvait regarder une tombe, et tout à coup leur lien frissonna, et une vague de tristesse frappa le brun comme un uppercut. La barrière que le châtain avait érigé entre eux s'écroula en un instant, et sa gorge se serra si fort qu'il sentit des larmes monter.

Il les ravala et, sans même lancer un regard en direction des medecins, s'avança dans la pièce, les yeux fixés sur son partenaire.

– Oikawa –

Mais sa voix mourut quand Chiaki apparut dans son champ de vision.

Pâle comme la mort en personne, la jeune femme dormait paisiblement, des cernes violettes sous les yeux et ses cheveux ternes et emmêlés parsemés sur son oreiller. Ses mains se perdaient sous les draps qui remontaient jusqu'en haut de la poitrine, et soudain le brun prit conscience qu'elle nageait dans la chemise en coton que les médecins avaient dû lui passer.

Mais surtout, il prit conscience que là où ses jambes auraient du se trouver, le drap retombait à plat sur le bout du lit.

Le monde se mit à tourner, et il fit deux nouveaux pas, jusqu'à pouvoir poser la paume de sa main sur l'épaule de Tooru.

– Monsieur ? l'appela l'un des hommes.

Hajime se retourna et constata qu'il n'en restait en fait plus qu'un. Dans la cinquantaine, les traits assez tirés et les cheveux poivre et sel, ce dernier s'avança vers lui.

– Docteur Nobuteru Irihata, se présenta t-il. Je suis celui qui a opéré mademoiselle Oikawa. Je crois que nous essayons encore de joindre le premier numéro d'urgence, avez-vous une idée de qui cela pourrait-il être ?

Encore une fois, il hocha doucement la tête.

– Sa mère.., chuchota t-il.

Puis il se racla la gorge.

– Sa mère, répéta t-il plus fort. Elle doit être au boulot et...

Le brun cligna des yeux, puis leva le poignet pour lire l'heure sur sa montre.

– Elle doit sortir dans une heure et demie, je crois... et...

Son regard tombait toujours sur le lit qu'occupait Chiaki, et comme une scène irréelle il sentait Oikawa revenir petit à petit sous la paume de sa main. Sa peau lui parut soudain brûlante.

– Excusez-moi, mais – mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi – quand, je...

Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, et il fut soudain certain qu'il ne pourrait rien dire de plus. Le médecin – Irihita se rappela t-il – lui offrit un petit regard compatissant.

– Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas les détails. Je sais juste que ses collègues l'ont amené en voiture très tôt ce matin, en affirmant qu'elle s'était fait agresser par le Soul Eater, et qu'on a du... s'occuper d'elle très rapidement.

Ses yeux dérivèrent en direction de ses jambes, mais Hajime ne le vit pas : son sang s'était glacé. _Soul Eater._ Sous ses doigts, Oikawa releva doucement la tête, comme s'il se réveillait, et le brun posa son autre main – il tremblait tant que l'action même fut difficile – sur sa bouche en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire.

_En affirmant qu'elle s'était fait agresser par le Soul Eater._

Oikawa avait eu raison.

– Iwa-chan ?

La voix de son meilleur ami le fit presque sursauter, et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il ne sut quoi dire. Leur lien était toujours là, tendu entre eux, et le brun voulut lui couvrir les oreilles afin de l'empêcher d'entendre tout ça.

Il fit glisser sa main le long du bras de Tooru, attrapa la sienne, puis la lui serra.

– Je reviens, d'accord ? Dans une minute.

Hajime se retourna vers le médecin, puis l'invita à sortir de la chambre pour aller discuter dehors. Oikawa se contenta de les suivre des yeux, immobile.

Une fois la porte refermée, Iwaizumi prit enfin la vraie mesure de ce qui venait de se passer, et se mit à trembler.

– Son état ? demanda t-il en se dirigeant vers les chaises. Est-elle... ?

– Non, non, elle est tirée d'affaire, lui assura t-il.

Presque aussitôt, un soupir passa les lèvres du brun.

– Nous avons du demander à ses collègues de partir un peu plus tôt, une fois qu'on a réussi à la stabiliser, mais... Je suis désolé, quand elle est arrivée ses jambes avaient déjà été sectionnées, par une lame assez épaisse d'après les plaies, alors pour éviter l'infection nous avons été obligés d'amputer au dessus des genoux. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, alors je pense qu'elle devrait mettre un peu de temps à se réveiller, mais... ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

Hajime ne savait même plus s'il se sentait soulagé. Bien sûr que le fait qu'elle était en vie était une bonne nouvelle. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux que cette fille, qui avait été dans sa vie ainsi que dans celle de Tooru – depuis qu'un gamin aux cheveux emmêlés était entré dans son jardin, un beau jour –, soit bien vivante.

Seulement elle ne serait plus jamais la même. Sa rééducation serait longue et difficile, et sa place d'inspectrice serait ainsi mise en danger. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais être sur le terrain.

Il déglutit difficilement.

– Je... je vois. D'accord.

De nouveau un hochement de tête, puis le médecin ajouta :

– Vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à ce que nos infirmières réussissent à contacter ses parents. Ensuite nous verrons.

* * *

Oikawa Tooru observait l'horloge de sa chambre d'internat depuis plusieurs longues minutes. Assis dans le lit d'Hajime, les bras du brun passés autour de sa taille, il attendait que les aiguilles se rejoignent. À ses cotés, son partenaire s'était finalement endormi, et respirait doucement contre son oreiller.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient rentrés, et Tooru n'avait désiré parler à personne. Il s'était rendu dans sa chambre, et avait regardé les murs pendant un bon moment avant qu'Iwaizumi ne le rejoigne timidement, et ne le prenne dans ses bras.

Il s'était excusé, plusieurs fois, et le châtain ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi.

Hajime n'y était pour rien. Sa sœur n'y était pour rien. Et même si cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, même lui n'y était pour rien. Le seul coupable était le Soul Eater.

Quand sa mère était arrivé à l'hôpital, Chiaki n'avait toujours pas repris conscience et il n'y avait aucun signe de changement. Elle dormait, tout simplement, en attendant d'être assez forte pour supporter les événements. En voyant son fils amorphe à coté du lit, elle lui avait ordonné de rentrer à l'Académie et de laisser les médecins s'occuper de sa sœur. Étonnamment, il n'avait pas contester plus que ça. Qu'avait-elle ressenti ? Comment cela s'était-il passé ? Il avait appris plus tard que son équipe avait trouver la veille l'endroit où le Soul Eater se cachait, et c'était en rentrant de mission que sa sœur s'était fait attaquer.

Oikawa avait eu du temps pour y penser. Pour l'imaginer. Et à présent, plus que la tristesse ou le soulagement, c'était la rage qui primait sur toute autre chose. Un peu plus tôt, il avait bloqué le lien émotionnel qui le liait à son partenaire, afin que ce dernier ne puisse pas sentir ce qu'il comptait faire. Il savait qu'Hajime était épuisé, après avoir passé des nuits à s'inquiéter de le voir sortir, et des jours à se ronger les sangs. Cette journée avait également été éprouvante, et ils avaient pleuré ensemble quelques minutes : à présent, son meilleur ami dormait à poings fermés, et il comptait bien profiter de ce moment.

Sans faire de bruit, il dégagea le bras qui l'entravait en le plaçant sur le coté, puis s'extirpa des couvertures. Le sol froid sous la plante de ses pieds lui fit du bien, apaisant suffisamment sa colère pour qu'il retrouve un esprit froid et décidé : ses pouvoirs, qui s'agitaient au creux de son ventre, semblaient lui hurler de les laisser se déchaîner. La glace, le givre, tout cela faisait chuter son sang de plusieurs degrés, et une fois devant la porte, il attendit debout en silence, ses chaussures aux pieds.

La trotteuse de l'horloge s'avança, encore un peu, puis quand elle rejoignit les autres Oikawa ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

– Désolé Iwa-chan, chuchota t-il. Mais c'est un mal pour un bien.

* * *

_Kuroo n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir de corps. Il volait, seul au milieu des rues enneigées, surplombant la ville silencieuse comme un oiseau. Il ne sentait ni le vent ni les flocons, et voir ces avenues sombres sans lumières lui donna envie d'aller les effleurer du bout des doigts._

_Soudain, sans qu'il n'ait vraiment eu l'impression de le désirer, il se sentit perdre de la hauteur et s'approcher à toute vitesse de l'une des rues perpendiculaires à l'Académie. Il la voyait au loin, imposante même au milieu de tous ces immeubles, mais ne put l'atteindre tant il se rapprochait dangereusement du sol. Quand il se glissa entre les premiers bâtiments, la blancheur de la neige le frappa brusquement et il se rendit compte que la ville était en noir._

_En noir et blanc._

_Il eut soudain très peur, mais même en priant pour qu'il se mette à remonter rien ne changeant et il ralentit jusqu'à presque s'arrêter, à tout juste quelques mètres du sol._

_Son champ de vision rétrécit étrangement, et descendit jusqu'à ce que ses yeux – où ce qui lui servait à voir – soient fixés sur la neige, juste en dessous de lui._

_Un immense malaise le prit quand il constata ce qui se trouvait dans la neige._

_Lui. Kuroo Tetsurou._

_Allongé en plein milieu de la route, à demi recouvert de flocons, ses vêtements trempés collant sa peau presque translucide, il semblait presque mort. Mais étrangement, ce ne fut pas la vue de son propre corps qui lui donna des sueurs froides._

_Tout autour de lui s'étendaient des dizaines et des dizaines de roses rouges – vraiment rouges, au milieu de tout ce noir et ce blanc – et ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à du sang. La marque imposée sur son poignet semblait brûlée, raturée, et la belle couleur vive qui s'y trouvait habituellement avait perdu de sa splendeur._

_La rose était morte._

_Et sans doute Kuroo l'était-il aussi._

– Kuroo ! Debout espèce d'abruti !

Il se réveilla dans un sursaut, le visage de Daishou penché sur lui.

* * *

**Des bisous !**

**Liuanne don't kill me please**


End file.
